


Love At First Scent?

by JuniperWren



Series: Fated [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, BAMF Hinata Natsu, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chasing, Cute Hinata Natsu, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Fortune Telling, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Brother, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hybrids, I dont want to accidentally trigger someone, I will fix the tags section later, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Cuddles, Pining, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Harassment, Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Slow Burn, Soulmates, There's A Tag For That, Time Skips, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, Wilderness Survival, You might cry, fated mates, misunderstandings that lead to some non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperWren/pseuds/JuniperWren
Summary: In the Kingdom of Miagi, fated mates have become a thing of the past, an old wives tale. It seemed fate had given up on pairing alphas and omegas. Though, there are a lucky few who are destined to be with one another. A tell-tale sign you've found your mate is that before you bond with them, the only smell you can pick out is theirs.Tobio is a lovesick alpha, who wholeheartedly wants to find his mate having smelled him in the forest years ago. But what happens when you meet and you don't know it. Or when Shouyou doesn't want to bond with anyone, period. He's just trying to live his life in peace and make it to the city of Karasuno to outrun his father, taking his sister with him.(please check tags if you usually don't, I don't want to trigger any of you)
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033911
Comments: 145
Kudos: 342





	1. Presentations and Losses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612842) by [Eguko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eguko/pseuds/Eguko). 
  * Inspired by [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850228) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> Alright, buckle up buttercups you're in for a long ride. This is my first omegaverse and I've wanted to write one ever since I read Esselle's Hunger, and actually, her fics inspired me to pick up a pen and start writing. But twas Hunting Season that sparked an idea in my head and the next thing I knew I plotted this instead of doing school work. Please bear with any grammatical or spelling mistakes, it's just me and Grammarly, and let me know if you see one so I can fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend that if you're usually not a tag reader that you read them just because I do not want to trigger any of you, there are some elements in this that go more to noncon via mixed signals, but there is no r*pe, I just want to be clear from the get-go. Gomen.

Tobio had barely turned 13 when he presented as an alpha. No one in his pack doubted the outcome of his second gender. Since they took responsibility for him when he was still a pup, 8 years prior, they knew he had to be an alpha. Because even from a young age his heightened senses were unparalleled. Now with the gifts of his presentation, he would surely become a force to be reckoned with. A valuable asset to the Kitagawa tribe (a small _alpha only_ pack, known for capturing “traitors, bandits, criminals on the run”). 

In Tobio's eyes, they were his family. Aoki, the leader of the tribe, held a sort of parental figure. Tobio learned the most from her, including archery. Being the youngest member, he saw the majority of the alphas as aunts (Moe & Rinko) and uncles (Hashikami & Taichi). The only exceptions were Kindaichi and Kunimi. With them being 4 years his senior Hashikami, the second in command, made them play with the pup.

The memory of his biological parents was vague and fuzzy. What he knew about his real parents was from bits and pieces the older alphas would tell him. According to Taichi, Tobio was strong like his father and shared the same fierce piercing blue eyes, and he had both his mother's _beautiful_ raven pelt and sense of smell. It seemed to Tobio that they must've known his parents well, or had been good friends with his mother since they’d smile anytime they recalled a memory of her. They’d describe her as if she was still alive. Yet when he would ask what happened to her and his father, they changed the subject and told him that they’ll tell him when he was old enough. 

Tobio eventually stopped bugging them about his parents, this pack was his family. 

When he was 9 the tribe leader, Aoki, took him into a town on a short trip to get supplies. It had been years since the tall pup had seen anyone, not of his pack besides the criminals they caught running away. There were people without two sets of ears nor a tail! 

“What happened to them?”

Aoki chuckled, “More like what happened to us.”

Tobio's face twisted in confusion.

She explained softly, rubbing the top of his head behind his raven ears, “Little Tobio. In ancient times, a spell was cast on the Alphas and Omegas in the Kingdom of Miagi so we would appear differently than Betas.”

“Why?”

“Because back then Alphas and Omegas were rare and Betas were afraid of the Alphas. The king found six powerful sorcerers to curse us! But, when the spell was cast, it also got the omegas. In more than one way our second genders are tied together. We are halves of the same whole. Us alphas are dominant and in control while the omegas are submissive and obedient. We are the masters and they are our slaves who birth and raise our pups.”

“Hm?”

“Right, a conversation for when you’re older.”

***

A year had passed since his presenting. He’d been given a new bow and set of arrows. The gift was a no brainer. Tobio had the sharpest aim with an equally swift shot. Hashimaki’s theory was correct, this kid would become a force of nature, he was already adept with one deadly weapon. In time they would teach Tobio how to use others' more complicated tools of battle. Despite being on his rut he was never allured by the omegas scents, the tribe didn't care, which made things easier for them.

It was a clear spring day, calm in the forest, quiet. The Kitagawa pack had a target, an omega who smelled of honey and lavender. Tobio was hot on their tail, yet kept himself well hidden in the foliage of the trees, he’d fire at them from above, keep them from running. It was fun, the chase, cornering them, it thrilled him. The alpha inside the young teen was pleased with the euphoria it received after a good catch. He especially loved it when the target was tricky to get, that was what made it more fun. Tobio never had anything against omegas. In fact, the only omegas he ever interacted with were the ones they trapped and exchanged for the bounty that had been placed on them. 

The omega he’d been following with Kindaichi was cornered. Tobio was supposed to fire a warning shot, so she didn't put up a struggle when the leaves up in his tree gently rustled with the wind. There had been a slight breeze that day, not strong enough to throw off his powerful sense of smell, but just enough to carry something. _What is that? Why does it smell so good?_ Tobio turned his head in the direction it came from. Suddenly, that was all he could smell, it drove him crazy to not be able to describe it other than a sugary yet tangy fruit? of some sort. It was quite alluring, he was tempted to abandon his duty and seek out its source. In fact, every fiber in his being told him to, his alpha screamed at him too. _Should I?_

One of the alphas barked at him, snapping him out of the trance, “GODDAMNIT TOBIO THIS ISN’T TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! FUCKING FIRE!”

The teen jumped and fired an aimless shot as he lost his footing. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground with a thunk, knocking the air out of him, enough to make him pass out, was another heart beating, one that didn't belong to any of the people present. Both Tobio and the captive omega were lucky they didn’t suffer too much damage from his fall. The arrow had punctured the omegas ear, once it was removed they looked like a cat who'd been caught in an alley fight.

The sun was making its way to set soon.

If it weren't for Aoki’s favoritism towards him, he would have never heard the end of it from her. She berated him “How the hell did you make that mistake! For crying out loud act like a Kageyama!-

_Kageyama? I thought we were Kitagawa? I haven't heard of them before? Aw, fuck my head hurts._

“We never made mistakes, this tribe does their job without a problem! We have a reputation to uphold! Mistakes like this are not allowed on an actual chase, you hear me! We get paid less if we damage the mer-- them!” She took a deep breath, and directed her next statement towards Kindaichi, “How did this happen? You're at fault for this too you know.”

Kindachi defended, his tail tucked behind his legs, “I-I don't know. One moment he was focused like usual and the next… Well I had to call him several times to get his attention. I yelled at him and that's when the rest happened.”

One of the pack members cackled in the back, “Pft, poor omega. Did you see it? Her ear has a hole in it now. Must suck to be her.”

Tobio tuned out their conversation and sniffed the air, the honey lavender scent was faint. This prompted him to interrupt the conversion. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Did you already turn her in? Who else is here, there's one more heart beating than before.”

The rest of the pack lost it and laughed like a pack of hyenas rather than a pack of stone-cold alphas. 

Aoki scrunched her eyebrows, her mouth gaped in disbelief, “Tobio… She's just a few feet away from you? You even pointed out her heartbeat?”

“OH god, I didn't think he had a sense of humor until today!” Tobio could hear Taichi wheeze, _At least my ears still seem to work._ Tobio growled, letting the other alpha know he heard the comment and _didn’t appreciate it_.

“Well shit! How hard did he fall.” Rinko chimed in. 

Their laughter dropped like a fly. Tobio snarled on top of threatening them with his pheromones. His ears no longer drooping, now high on alert. He was ready to fight. _I can’t smell an omega that is literally a few feet away from me! This is a serious problem, why the hell is they laughing about it._

Hashikami forcibly cleared his throat, aware of the angered teen.

Moe gaped, “Oh shit, guys, if he's serious-”

Another rumble escaped Tobios throat, he knew what they had to say, and didn't want to hear it. In this tribe, if you were useless or weak in any way like omegas were with their heats, then you had no place among them. 

Aoki saw Tobio as a nephew more than a son. Normally, without hesitation, she would drop the member from the pack, but she had a soft spot for the pup. Because of this, she didn’t want to assume the worse, Aoki gave him a chance stating, “Not another word. Unlike you bastards, he doesn't pick and choose to just rely on reflexes, intuition, or senses alone. He cultivated his other abilities along with his senses.” She turned her head back to the pup, “You have two months.”

“Then what?”

She only repeated, “Two. Months.”

***

Two months passed and his sense of smell didn't return. Tobio was working as hard as he could, focusing more on his listening and his general surroundings, but it was never enough. He was over exhausting himself, he began to get headaches easily. His attitude worsened. A few omegas slipped through his grasp. Hashimaki and Aoki were losing patience with each passing week.

The thing was, that Tobio could sniff out and track anything other than an omega. He couldn’t do what they wanted him to. 

Tobio began distancing himself, he didn't sleep in the dogpile like most of the pack did. He began distancing himself from the group. The image of a family dynamic he once thought he shared with them shattered with each passing night. He spent many of them restless, wishing he could have fallen asleep, not wanting to overhear how some of the other alphas _were glad that his nose wasn't like it used to be, now Aoki wouldn't be so hard on them. How much they resented Tobio since he presented. How they had to work harder because of him. How he was a pain in their ass now. Sure a cute kid, but he’s not a kid anymore. He's now an alpha who is so useless they can't even track an omega._

One midsummer night, in particular, some of the alphas were talking under the moonlight about something else for a change. _Thank you whatever God gave me this break._

“Y’all know how he seems to only be unable to sniff out other omegas? Right?” 

It was Moe speaking, the others that were still up hummed in agreement.

“Well, what if, you know. What if he’s one of the rare few who have a fated mate? What if he met them? I’ve heard of this before, it's very uncommon nowadays, but back before Omegas and Alphas were cursed with ears and tails they were really common. You know there’s a myth that fated mates still exist, it's just that the curse interfered with the process of finding them so now it varies. But one of the oldest sign was the loss of your sense of smell.”

_Fated mate?_

“Shut up, you really believe in that old wife's tale?” Hashikami scoffed.

“I mean there's a possibility it’s true, so why not.” Rinko came to her friend's defense.

“Hey, you should try it out now, we’re far enough from any towns or cities that if something does go wrong it’ll be a long time before someone can trace anything back to us.” Hashikami changed the subject.

_Try what o-_

“You’re right.” Kunimi’s voice was the last Tobio heard before he felt a jolt along his spine and his tail felt static-y. The youngest member was no longer pretending to be asleep.

The following morning-- er noon, Tobio woke up feeling simultaneously the most rested he’d been in a month, yet with the worst headache. He was so disoriented it took him a moment to notice that he’d been left behind, abandoned by the Kitagawa tribe. They left most of his belongings with him at least. He tried to sniff out for them, it was too late. They were gone without a trace. Tobio sat there in the shade of an ancient tree, it was huge. He began cleaning the leaves from his tail and ears when he finally let himself cry. Sure with the group, he felt alone, but now he was really alone. 

* * *

The weather felt warm, warmer than usual. 

The ginger was only 13 when he went through the symptoms of his first heat. Not that he knew what was happening at the time, with the midsummer heatwaves throwing him off.

The pups were playing in a field not far from their village. Even in the midst of the heat waves, the plains were always green and luscious, boring simply beautiful wildflowers. Natsu was drawn to them and their mother would only let her go if her brother went with her. Not either of them minded, Shouyou would have gone with her anyways. The Hinata’s pups were only 3 years apart but you hardly ever saw one without the other. The two got on like wildfire. A description that could match their hair as well, with its unruly flaming orange curls. On occasion, the way they’d flicker their fluffy ears and tails somewhat mimicked a candle's flame.

Natsu would pick flowers to make crowns while Shouyou ran through the field, inhaling its musky perfume. The smell of warm mud, the somewhat dying grass, and the blooming flowers all mixed reminded him of the Winterbloo Alpines, a mountainside forest he’d gotten lost in two summers ago. He had been too intoxicated by the scents surrounding him, to his unpresented inner omega, _the smell, it almost felt like home. It was missing something though._

Shouyou had tired out from running around faster than normal. He laid down in the grass near Natsu, who welcomed his company by proceeding to place a flower crown on his head. It wasn’t until Natsu had made 2 more crowns that she noticed something was wrong with her older brother. 

He was curled up on his side, tail wrapped around him and his ears fell on the sides of his head, wilted like. _He_ was napping yet his face wasn’t content. _Shouyou_ seldom napped during the day. His cheeks were red. Beads of sweat slowly appeared on his neck or forehead or anywhere else. It wasn’t like he had run around for too long either. Despite his sweat, he smelled sweet. Like lemon zest mixed with tangerines. Natsu checked his temperature. He was burning up.

Natsu started panicking. She didn’t have her brother's strength or muscle tone to carry him home to their mother. That wasn't enough to stop her from at least trying, to pick him up, but he was so hot and heavy, immovable as a boulder. She felt conflicted between not wanting to leave him there alone and wanting to run home and go get their mother. Natsu ended up hightailing it to their cottage after she heard her brother whimper. 

When she made it thee her parents were in the middle of arguing about something. From what Natsu gathered it was about money, they tried to keep it a secret from their kids. But that's a hard thing to do when everyone in the house has dog-like hearing. Natsu didn't care if she was interrupting something, she burst through the door and shouted that Shouyou was hurt. Natsu didn't know what heats were yet. However, her parents were a full-grown alpha and omega. They knew based on the description alone. 

Natsu showed them where Shouyou lay in the field. The sunburn he got from laying out there was nothing compared to the pain of his heat. 

***

He woke up in his bed with his mother stroking his head, petting behind his ears. That always felt good. There were tear streaks down her face and her eyes were red and puffy as if she’d been crying. She pulled him close, hugging him tightly as she whispered in his ear, “I won't ever let anything bad happen to you. I’m so sorry.”

_Sorry? Gwah it feels hot in here._

He rubbed circles on his mom's back. Shouyou asked, “Mom, what's happening to me? Why is it so hot? I feel gross…” He waited for her to answer him. None came. Tears welled up in his eyes and his voice broke, “Mom it hurts.”

She embraced him tighter and began to cry again. 

“It hurts mom.” He asked again, “why?”

Several minutes passed before she could compose herself, at least enough to answer him. His mother pulled away and wiped her son's tears before her own. “Oh my baby, it's-it's not a bad th-thing.” She sniffed, “It's natural for an omega to go through this.”

 _Omega._ Shouyou always thought he’d be an alpha, heck even his father thought he would be. Sure his son was short and weaker compared to other pups, he was a late bloomer was all, though. Male omegas were rare, or rare in their part of the country. Besides, Shouyou was very athletic, he kept up with alphas his age just the same. 

_Wait._ His mother's words replayed in his head, _“I won't ever let anything bad happen to you.”_

“Mom?” He broke the silence, voice shaking, “What did you mean by that? Did something happen?”

“I- Shouyou It’s fine. Everything will be alright. I-I just wasn't prepared for you to be an omega. I- none of us had expected this. I’m sorry. But from now on you will go by Hinata Shouyou and not Tenebris Shouyou. The same goes for Natsu.”

_Why not Dad's name anymore?_

“Did Something happen to Dad!?”

His mother shook her head no, “No it's just-” Shouyou’s mother broke down once more. How could she tell her son that his father left after finding out he was an omega. “-He’s going to be out of town for a while is all,” was the excuse she gave him, and he believed her. 

“Now, I need to tell you some important things every omega needs to know….” Though she was going to wait to tell him about other things when he was of age, for now, she didn't have to worry about the subject of bond marks and mating.

***

5 months passed before they saw Tenebris again. He apologized for leaving so abruptly. He had a smile on his face when he saw Shouyou come through the front door, more like a wicked grin. Shouyou felt uneasy from the way his father had looked at him. 

Shouyou eventually figured out why his father left, and he hates the man. He would never truly forgive Tenebris for leaving after finding out that his only son was an omega. Shouyou decided to take the high road. He plastered a fake smile and returned the hug the man gave him. The hug didn't feel warm and cozy like his mom's, instead, it felt like when his foot falls asleep and he has to wake it up, but instead of it being his foot it was his entire body. 

Shouyou’s mother never let Tenebris around either of her pups alone. She always had a friend over or present when she was out and didn't take the kids with her. She would have never allowed Tenebris back into their lives if she knew his true intentions. He had plotted to sell their son on the black market, virgin omegas who’d never been bonded before sold for a lot of money. The only downside was that he had to wait until his son was of legal breeding age. Tenebris was a terrible person, not a complete monster. The omega was still his son after all.

Not a moment too soon she caught wind of her mate's plan. She only had 6 months to get her pups away as far as possible before Shouyou would be turning 15. With no time to waste she gathered enough supplies for the two of them. They were inseparable, so she couldn’t send one away, let alone keep one here to see the aftermath of her actions. In a month's time, she managed to get everything together to send them off. The sky was pitch black, and the ground was covered with an inch of snow, she didn’t want to do this but there was no way around it. She needed to keep her children safe. 

A knock at the front door told her it was time. Tenebris was in the village tavern so she need not worry about him for the time being. She gave her friends, traveling merchants, the bags she packed, and headed to Shouyous' room first. 

“Pst Shouyou,” she whispered as to not startle him, despite shaking him awake. Releasing calming pheromones as she did so. “You need to wake up, come on.”

“Mmm?” Shouyou yawned, sitting up as he rubbed his eye.

“Come on my little sunshine.” A lump grew in her throat, “It's almost time for you and Natsu to go.”

 _Go? Where? Why? Huh?_ “GWhuh?”

“To the city of Karasuno, it's on the other side of the kingdom.” She rubbed behind his ears, “I have some friends, traveling merchants, who will take you halfway there.”

It never took long for Shouyou to be fully functioning after getting up. He was awake enough by now to notice the ‘you’ and not a ‘we’, Shouyou asked, “Wait, Aren’t you coming?”

Her ears drooped, “Remember when I told you about being touch starved?”

He Nodded.

“Well when an omega is part of a bonded pair, they can’t help but crave the touch of their alpha or their alphas children.”

“I still don’t understand. You would have us. Why”

“I’m getting there. It takes a lot longer for them to feel it, but alphas get touch starved too. Bond marks connect you in many ways my little sunshine. Sometimes it’s like you can feel what they are feeling—”

“But what does this-“

“I can't go with you Shouyou. I want you to believe me. But I can’t. I have to stay behind and make sure that man doesn’t follow you.”

“Huh?” Shouyou knew who his mother was referring to, _Tenebris_. His fur always stood on end when around his alpha father, there was something off about the way he smelled. It held a looming threat in it. 

“I’m sorry. Once you are in the city of Karasuno I want you to look for the Crows guild. I have an old family friend who helps run it, tell them you are a Hinata.”

It took all her strength to smile with her heartbreaking, “I’m sure they’d be able to tell without you telling them,” she chuckled. “There aren’t many gingers over there. Nor many with eyes resembling the sun, golden yellow.” 

Shouyou knew his mother was trying to be strong, he knew. He didn’t want to leave without his mother, but the look in her eyes and the smell wafting from her being drove him to follow her directions. He nodded.

They got up. Shouyou changed out of his pajamas, and into outside clothes, he then put on his best pair of shoes. When he was done getting ready his mother wrapped him in a thick cloak.

As she was typing it Shouyou tugged on her sleeve, “Before Natsu and I go, mom.” 

He hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. He had to, he needed to, he didn’t know if he could leave without knowing, “Why?”

Tears threatened to fall from his mother’s eyes, she hugged him tightly, “It's a dangerous world out there for us omegas. I may have sheltered you too much. But be on your guard when around any alphas you don’t know. Shouyou, some of them will do terrible things to omegas simply because of what we are. Your-your father, he-“ her voice no longer strong, now shaking, “He was going to sell you, and they would have done horrible things to you, especially during your heats.”

She didn’t have to say anymore, she could smell his fear.

“That is why I am giving you these.” She held up clothes, “they’re enchanted to hide your scent. With them on you’ll smell like a beta-“

“But won’t my ears and tail give me away?”

She had planned on waiting until he was 15 to tell him all of this, “Oh Baby, things are more muddled than that. It’s less common but there are betas known to have ears and tails like us, and sometimes even alphas and omegas who can choose at will to show them. Also when it comes to permanent bond marks-” 

Another knock came at the front door, from the outside someone said, “Hinata, we need to leave soon, the snow needs time to cover our tracks. Are you almost ready in there?”

“Yes! Just a minute!” She yelled, forgetting to finish what she was going to tell her son. She then reached into her skirt pocket and pulled something out, two brown leather strings had tangled together, a small charm on the both of them. Identical little golden suns, or halves of a sun. Gingerly, she placed the tangled strings in the palm of her son's hand, “Normally I would have given these to the two of you when you got older but it doesn’t look like I can wait until then.”

“What are they?”

“A gift to remember me by, these belonged to my mother, your grandmother.”

This time the merchant banged on the door, her voice booming from the other side, “We have to go. Now. I’m sorry to rush I only interrupt for their safety.”

“Alright!” She yelled back, “Go Shouyou, I’ll carry Natsu.”

***

Bitter air nipped at Shouyou’s face when he opened the front door. The wind howled. It was freezing alright. His joints felt stiff, he pulled the cloak over his ears and made his way over to the merchant, snow crunching beneath his feet.

Their mode of transportation was more than what he could have asked for, it wasn’t like most merchants' wagons, this one was more like a carriage. It was sturdily built, looked kinda big actually, and had a wood-paneled structure with reinforced wheels. 

“Where’s your horse?”

“Who needs a horse when I have magic to make it go?” The merchant explained as they opened the side door for the teen.

“Woah!” He smiled. Out in the country, it was rare to meet someone who could use magic. No wonder this woman had a nice caravan. 

“Go ahead ‘n make yerself comfortable. Stay on the other side ‘f the curtain, beyond that's my room. I’ve sold most’f my wares ‘cept fer a few blankets I saved for your pups. Now don’t go ‘n damage any of em. I’ll be sellin thems at the next big town. It won’t be fer a while though.”

***

Not long after Shouyou made a small nest, using the merchants' blankets, his mother settled Natsu in it. Which was fine. He made it big enough for the two of them. The chilly air seeped through the wooden boards, so having another source of warmth made the cold bearable. Having his sister be with him made this entire situation bearable.

Protectively he wrapped his arms around his sister. _I won't let anything bad happen to her._ He felt guilty that she wouldn't have either of their parents around when she presented, Shouyou felt like this was all his fault. _If only I could have presented as an alpha. Heck, I’d take being a beta over this!_

Shouyous head hurt trying to think about what his mom told him from their conversations about the beta patches. Everything he knew up until this point was wrong, or rather not the full truth. It made him wonder if fated mates were just another half-truth. It’s not like he knew anyone with a fated mate in his village. It was common knowledge that most omegas either had arranged marriages or alphas picked them specifically and bonded with them. His mother has been the latter. _If Dad hadn't marked mom then she would have been able to come. Then none of this would have ever happened. Frick Alphas. Frick them than their bond marks. I'm never bonding, not in a million years._

The young omega developed a mindset that once an alpha bit his scent glands, effectively bonding him to them, he was done for. To Shouyou, bonding meant giving up your freedom. 

***

The sun had barely begun its journey across the sky when Shouyou woke up, his sinuses filled with honey lavender. Natsu was looking out the window, that fact that her tail wasn't wagging or that her ears weren’t perked up, as usual, wasn't a good sign. Granted they had just left their mother behind, for good. _I guess she knows then. Poor Natsu._

The merchant came from the front ‘room’ of the carriage, “Nice ter see ye both ‘re awake now! Sorry about not introducing myself last night, my name is Michimiya Yui. You can call me Michi for short. Here!” Michimiya tossed a decently sized back to Shouyou, “Yer ma sent this with ye.”

Shouyou riffled through the sack's contents, there was a hunting knife, a sack of copper coins, some dried fruits, jerky, a change of clothes, extra beta patches, a canteen full of water, and other miscellaneous items. Natsu also had a similar pack. Shouyou suddenly remembered the necklaces his mother handed him the previous night. They were still tangled together. Needless to say, he was occupied for the next hour trying to undo the knots, flicking his tail in agitation.

Nastu squeaked when he came up behind her, without warning, to tie the pendant around her neck. She would have been mad at her brother for scaring her, but when she saw what it was she couldn’t do anything but hug him. 

***

While Natsu was napping Michimiya came up to Shouyou and told the young teen, “Don’t worry about it, she doesn’t know the whole reason why ye had to leave. Your mother didn’t want to explain it to her at such a young age. Here.” Michimiya handed Shouyou a letter, “your ma wrote yer sister a letter. It’s up to you when ye want to give it to her. I uh, I enchanted it last night, so that it would smell like her, the charm will only last 5 years. You can give it to her when she’s of legal age.”

“Thanks.” Shouyou sniffed the letter. Indeed it smelled like his mom, he flashed the biggest smile towards the merchant. _Thank you so much._

***

The Hinatas travel with Michimiya as she stops by various towns to trade and purchase goods. That only lasted for a month. 

They were camping on a path in the woods, yonders away from any village, town, or city. One early spring morning, Michimiya woke to a musk radiating from a pack of alphas nearby. To protect the pups she cast a spell, one to eliminate the Hinata’s scents from the scene, she re-enchanted their beta patches, gathered their things, and told them to follow her.

They did, and neither questioned what was going on. They could smell it too. 

The group of omegas came to a stop near a huge oak tree. Michimiya cast yet another spell, this time making a burrow under the tree's roots, she then enchanted the ground, causing flowers and various herbs to sprout from the earth. Michimiya then rushed the kids underground. She looked exhausted from using that much magic, but when she left she promised she’d return for them. 

Natsu held on tight to her brother, she was scared. At least, his scent reminded her of their mother, she found it relaxing. Meanwhile, Shouyou held the hunting knife in his hands, if need be he would fight to the death for his sister. He was why she was dragged into this mess, she deserved any chance she had to live. Even if that meant leaving him behind. Though, the only problem he had with that, was that he couldn't protect her then. 

It wasn't until afternoon when they caught a hint of honey lavender. The merchant was nearby, Michimiya was on her way back to the Hinatas when two alphas began tailing her. And the kids weren't far away. She began running, she ran past the kids so it would seem like she still had ways to go. One of the alphas was particularly quick. 

Shouyou heard Michimiya running, towards them. It didn't sound good. He but on the beta patch as an extra precaution. He saw the merchant pass them, chased by an alpha. It wasn't long before another followed. This one, this one, he was mesmerizing. Shouyou couldn't help but stare at his black, borderline navy blue hair, his eyes were the most focused he’d ever seen before. This one was scary, yet handsome at the same time. He walked past them so slowly, without making a sound, that the Hinatas held their breath. 

When he passed them and was a safe distance away they finally breathed. Shouyous chest was heaving, _no. It can't be time. NO. Why now!_ He tried to catch his breath, but all he could smell was wet rocks and mud, like it had just rained, which only seemed to be making it worse. The mineral-ly cool muddy scent lingering in the air only seemed to bring his heat on quicker. Warmth pooled in his stomach, slick slowly soaked the back of his pants, _FRICK_ , soon after he began to sweat profusely. Shouyou wanted to curl up into a ball and lay on the floor, he hated heats. They always hurt. His omega yearned for an alpha to knot him every time, and every time he denied it. Not only was he underage, but he also didn't want to mate. He loved pups, sure. Though pups meant mating, and mating meant bonding or worse. 

A twig snapping caught his attention, _WHen?_ Shouyou hadn't realized there was a third alpha. He couldn't smell them. He couldn't smell anything other than that one alphas musk. _Thank the gods for Michimiya’s spell._

***

Natsu and Shouyou cowered in the burrow for the next few days. At least while he was in his heat. It sucked that he couldn't do anything to remotely relieve himself, not with his sister around. That only made it more painful. 

They rationed the food and water they had in their bags. Often while falling asleep he would scold himself and question the universe.

 _What the heck, why. Why did I have to be an omega? What happened to my nose? Why did my heat come early, just because of that one alpha?? Was he on his rut? Is that why?_ Shouyou tried to recall what his mother was able to tell him from the time he presented to his departure. 

_Crud, if I were caught. I- I’m almost of legal breeding age, and I doubt some creep alphas would care at all about that. This only makes keeping Natsu safe harder. I couldn't even smell the third alpha._

_No!_ He’d growl.

_HINATA SHOUYOU STOP IT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I WILL protect Natsu! I don't need my nose to do it! I have other senses! I can fight. That's it. I will work on the rest of my senses and my reflexes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I am in this for the long run and those help keep me motivated/inspired to push when writing is slow.


	2. The Unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been less than a year since they have lost their sense of smell. Ill go back and redo this summary later, Im tired. Luckily I wrote this fic while I was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I said I'll see y'all in a week but I couldn't help myself so here it is.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I will probably come back and repost an edited version of this chapter, oop.

Tobio never felt so free. The shackles created by his unfortunate disability had fallen. He didn’t need to track omegas anymore. He could do what he wanted. The beginning of his abandonment was harsh, more on his emotional state than his physical being. After all those years camping with the Kitagawa and living in the wilderness, never staying in towns for long, had honed his survival instincts.

The clearing where his pack left him was abundant with rabbits, the woods nearby were plentiful with other creatures of prey, like deer. As well as predators alike, such as bears or wolves. There was also a stream nearby, he occasionally fished. That is if you call pouncing on the fish and grabbing them with your bare hands fishing. He was also free to deal with his ruts in peace. 

Ears and tails are fun until fleas like to attack you. Tobio tried as hard as he could to wash regularly in the river. _THESE LITTLE FUCKERS KEEP COMING BACK._

Tobio didn't want to enter any town or village. The only people he’d ever interacted with were those of his former pack. And even then it wasn't like they were very social alphas. But he had to find one, and soon before the fleas got out of hand. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to buy a new pair of shoes. His barely fit anymore. 

And so Tobio walked until he found a town. It took him a bit over a week to find one. By the time he arrived at it, his satchel was overflowing with small pelts of rabbits and other animals. He sold them in the town market. Sure he may have been ripped off, _eh_ , he didn't care. He wasn't selling them for a living. He just needed coins to be able to purchase some new wares.

Apart from being embarrassed about buying flea powder, his trip to the small town went fine, that is until he went to get a haircut. He was denied 2 times before being chased out of town.

Turns out that if he had fleas no one would cut his hair for him, no matter how much he’d offered. Tobio didn't have the best patience, rather the opposite, in times he could have the worst temper. He never physically got into fights, his pheromones alone kept others away. To Tobio’s surprise, the third groomer in town to turn him down had picked up on his scent. He wasn't sure how though, they were a beta. They had no ears or tail, for fucks sake why couldn't they give him a hair cut, it wasn't like they could catch fleas! 

An older beta came from the back of the shop to see what all the commotion was about. Unlike their young co-worker, they were unaffected by Tobio’s raging pheromones. 

The beta noticed the horrified frozen state their friend was in and verbally attacked him. Things escalated to the point where they called the town guard on poor Tobio. They shouted from the opened window that they needed help, there was a creepy alpha who threatened their _underage_ omegan co-worker and demanded _things_ from them. Sure Tobio had a scary demeanor and could have tried to hold his temper, but this person exaggerated what was going on, taking it entirely out of context. They made it seem like he was sexually harassing the omega when all he wanted was a haircut.

Tobio could hear two guards closing in on the shop. He ran, forgoing the haircut entirely. His heartbeat so rapidly it deafened his hearing. He didn’t need to hear what the alphas chasing him were shouting to know they were not happy with him, their scent said enough. Tobio was too quick for them and managed to getaway.

***

Tobio stopped running, dropped his stuff on the ground, and gasped, “shit.”

He kneeled and looked into the shallow end of a pond. _Why the fuck. Why? Someone tell me why I can't tell an omega apart from a beta!_ Tobio splashed his hand, disrupting his reflection and sending ripples across the pool of water. He got up and walked towards his things. Giving up halfway he threw himself on the ground. The dirt was cool and grass tickled his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. A tear rolled down his cheek. He felt helpless, deep down he knew that if that omega had been bonded, their alpha would have been furious at him for scaring them. 

_It's not like I meant to_. He hiccuped. He then questioned himself as to how he knew how their alpha would react _Because that's what I would do._

Tobio spaced out. _Wait. How do I know what I would do? I’ve never had any sort of relationship with any omega. Nor spent any time around a bonded pair. Hell, I don't even know how to bond!_

He was becoming annoyed with himself, _I don't need to be asking questions! Not now._

_Not when I have no one to ask._

_No one to answer._

_No one to hold- WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM??_

Tobio's eyes stung, hot tears came flowing out. He didn't know why he was crying, why he felt so empty or alone. All he knew was that something was missing. Though his inner alpha knew, his inner alpha knew it had found it's omega. 

Tobio held onto himself, imitating a hug. He fell asleep. 

When he came to in the morning he took in his surroundings. He was in a meadow, filled with perfumey pastel flowers and butterflies. There was a big pond off to the side. It looked beautiful. Tobio tried to distract himself. He took a bath and then applied the flea powder. Though it was itchy it was better than contracting a bunch of unwanted pests. 

There were a bunch of field mice in the area. He had an idea. But first, he needed to cut his hair. Peering into the calm water he held his hair out with one hand and with a dagger at an angle in the other he dealt with his overgrown locks on his own. It wasn't the best hair cut, not that it mattered. It was fine as long as it kept his hair out of his eyes.

The next few days he practiced firing his arrows. Relying only on his hearing and eyesight, there were several attempts made to hit the mice as they scurried throughout the plain. It was a fun target practice. The meadow, however, could not entertain him forever. Tobio found himself wandering in the direction of the sunset. He couldn't explain why, but it felt like he was supposed to. It wasn't like he had anywhere else he had to go.

* * *

In the meantime, it wasn't like the Hinata’s were faring much better. They had been left to the mercy of the forests after Michimiya was captured. They never saw her again. 

Shouyou was doing all that he could to protect his sister, to keep her safe, to make it to Karasuno together. Not that he had a clue where he was going. At least Tenebris took Shouyou on many survival camping trips, back when he thought his son would present as an alpha. With his son's short stature the man wanted to make sure he could be just as good as any other alpha. That was one thing Shouyou still agreed with. 

Despite his best efforts the siblings still got lost, numerous times. While traveling, he managed to spot a few traps right before they were about to walk into them. He didn't know enough to be sure if those were traps set for omegas or animals. _Not that it makes a difference for them._

Shouyou and Natsu found out sooner rather than later that the traps were indeed for omegas. Since Natsu hadn't presented yet, it was up to Shouyou to notice them first. It would be easier if his nose worked but of course, the universe didn't work like that. He hadn't told Natsu about his loss of smell, specifically that of alphas, _how am I supposed to bring that up? I don't want to scare her more than she probably already is. I just won’t she doesn't need to know. I am more than my nose._

_YEAH!_

_Those alphas won't know what hit em!_

_I'm not a weak omega that's for sure. I am just as athletic as an alpha. They’ll be the ones fighting to keep up with me. Not. The other way around. I have my ears. I can see it. I can run. I can jump._

From then on Shouyou worked on improving his other senses, over time he would eventually become keenly aware of his surroundings, as the process would take time. 

It started with his reflexes. He became the jumpiest omega there possibly could be, at first it forced it and was melodramatic. _Practice as you play._ He intended on making it become a habit and succeeded as it became second nature to him. However, as a result, he was unable to sleep soundly. The slightest snap of a twig, or crunch of a leaf within a certain distance would wake him from his slumber. He would open his eyes quickly and place his hands and arms up in a defensive position. His ears would perk up and listen for any other disturbances in the area around them. 

Natsu didn't bring it up, but anytime he jolted upwards at night he woke her up. This was mostly accountable to the fact that they dogpiled on each other when they slept. She missed her mother, so it was comforting that her older brother kind of smelled like their mom, it was slightly off, though, similar nonetheless. Natsu took what she could get. 

No matter how tired he may be from his lack of sleep, he never failed to entertain Natsu. He’d always find a way to make his sister laugh at least twice a day. When they took a break to rest there was hardly a dull moment between the Hinata pups. 

Everything seemed to be going fine. No traps had been spotted for a few days, which was always a good sign. Especially since the dagger, his mother had given him had started to lose its sharp edge. They even came across a river, and where there’s a river, there's bound to be a town or village somewhere along it. 

* * *

Tobio kept to the wilderness. Many times he ran into trouble with predators alike. One time he even got into a fight with a small pack of wolves over his kill, a deer. He fought with them tooth and nail for its carcass. Tobio would have let them have it if he hadn't already begun to roast it over a small fire, he was hungry and had no qualms about fighting for it when they attacked first.

If he hadn't already been on alert he may not have lived through their ambush. Tobio was able to cleanly dodge one that came at him from behind. A split second later a second wolf lunged at him from the front. It aimed to bite his neck. Tobio barely had enough time to completely move out of its path. He jumped up, held his bow and arrows above his head so they couldn't get them. It was a success, but at the expense of his left torso getting torn by the beast's claws. In the moment the pain was nothing. Tobio counter-attacked, firing an arrow at its neck, crushing its windpipe. The second one dropped dead. 

_Two more left._

Tobio’s canine teeth elongated and he snarled, bearing it for them to see. His ears stuck upward, listening. Neither of them budged. They held their ground and returned the growl. The teen fired a warning shot, piercing one of their ears. Unknowingly prompting them to fight back. There was no time to think. Tobio moved on instinct. He swung his bow to keep them from cornering him. It was effective until one of them bit into it with enough force to rip it from Tobio's grasp. The wolf’s teeth had sunk into the wood and it struggled to free its jaw. 

Giving Tobio enough time to grab one of his arrows and use the tip of it as a makeshift hunting knife. This time he attacked the wolf, the one who could still bite before he could be attacked. Skillfully taking down his opponent in a matter of seconds. 

His wounds burned, the blood-stained his clothes. He would have to deal with that later. As the last wolf conveniently had to free itself after he took care of the other one. Before he could react, Tobio was pinned to the ground. He wrestled with the wolf, using an arrow to keep it from snapping him. Both parties were tired, yet persistent. A burst of strength surged through Tobio as he overpowered the animal, forcing it off of him. In one swift motion, he dug the arrow into the wolf. 

Although the venison ended up overdone and dry, Tobio's victory made it taste better. Cleaning his side stung like a bitch, but he wasn't about to let his cuts get infected. Despite having little purpose in life he still wanted to live. 

The next morning he skinned the wolves and buried their corpses. He was able to make a decently sized cloak with their fur. That somewhat made up for the scratches on the left side of his torso, which would heal over to be a wicked scar. 

The alpha continued moving onward, following the sun as it rose each morning. He steered clear of any paths. Eventually, he ran into the outskirts of a city, not that he knew what it was called, nor like he cared to either. He stayed in the area, it wouldn't be bad to live near a town in case he ever needed anything. 

It was late fall when Tobio decided to make a camp in the forest. He needed to build or find some sort of shelter for the coming winter. Speaking of need, he also would need to find a town or something soon. It would be wise to stock up on blankets, salt, and medicines if he was to live out there on his own. Maybe a set of clothes would do him justice, as his current wardrobe was getting to be too small. A mental note, from earlier in the season, reminded him of a city nearby.

Tobio dreaded the idea of visiting another marketplace. He was still mentally scarred by what happened the last time. Because of his damn nose not working right, he didn't realize he was threatening an omega. _That won't happen again. This time I will only talk to alphas._

Before trying to find the market, Tobio made his rounds checking the trap he set. Two squirrels and two rabbits. It wasn't much, but if he were to sell their pelts separately from their meat he could make a few extra coins. 

By the river, he stripped the clothes off his body. Carefully laying down the wolfs-fur cloak on the ground, followed by his shirt, pants, and shoes. He shuddered as he stripped, getting blood on his clothes wouldn't help him 

The chilly early morning air, the mist from the river, and cold rocks beneath his feet gave rise to goosebumps covering his skin. He sat on a nearby boulder and skinned his meager game. Tobio washed off in the icy river afterward, using his thin blanket as a towel afterward. It was about time for another haircut anyway, so once again, he did the job himself. He left the towel hanging on a branch. He put on the same outfit from before, happy to have his cloak back on. For his ears felt like they were doing to fall off. Tobio slung his satchel over his side, ready to start the two-hour trek towards the town or whatever it was. He assured himself that he would be _in and out._

***

Two hours was a kind estimate, it ended up taking him four to make it to the outskirts of the city. No sun shone through the clouds that day. Meaning Tobio couldn't use it as a compass, instead of having to rely on a path. Which took forever. He would have much rather taken a shortcut through the woods. 

Finally, in the market place, he sold what he had and was able to purchase a few arrows. He didn't get anything he originally came for since he apparently didn't have enough to pay for them. One of the merchants offered to haggle with him, Tobio's cloak for two wool blankets, “They are the finest quality in all of Karasuno”. _That's the name of this place, Karasuno. Huh._

Tobio declined the offer, he fought hard against these wolves. He even had the scars on his left rib cage to prove it. _I'll have to manage with what I have now I guess. Why the fuck does shit have to be so expensive._

Tobio didn't realize how far he had gone into the city until he was lost. He had been window shopping at some of the stalls, thinking about what he might want to get next time. A bow caught his eyes, it was nicely crafted, sturdy, and used a metal wire instead of string to give your shots an extra “umph”. 

The lone alpha steered clear of as many people as possible, specifically those with beta and those with tails with scents he couldn't discern, those had to definitely be omega. 

By late afternoon the sky still hadn't cleared. The young teen didn't have enough coin on him to stay anywhere in the city. Tobio desperately wanted to leave and retreat back into the safety of the forest. Where he wouldn't have to worry about his sense of smell getting him into any trouble, where there was no one to judge him, where there was _no one…_

Logically, he didn't mind being alone because it meant he wouldn't be left behind again. Tobio was used to the numbness in his nerves, for a long time it stung. However, his alpha begged to be held, to be touched, even if it felt like a thousand needles pressed into his skin. Deep down, in his heart, he wanted someone, but not just anyone, he yearned for someone specific. The question was who.

Tobio loitered in a small square with a fountain in the middle. There were few people around, this slightly eased his anxiety. Not that that made much of a difference since he knew that he would have to ask someone for directions. It was very frustrating for the teen, _Who the hell designed this place! It's like a fucking labyrinth!_

Ongoers steered clear of him. If not because of his pheromones yelling at them to stay away, then they didn't approach him because of his glare and unfriendly appearance. In reality, Tobio was trying to hide his fear. He had to ask someone for directions. His mistake from months ago still loomed over his decisions around other people. He didn't want to make a repeat of it.

Dusk began to settle and Tobi gathered the courage to find help. Though the clouds had thinned, allowing him to see the direction he needed to go, the twists and turns of the Karasuno’s streets presented another problem.

He scoured his options. There were only two alphas near, the rest of the commoners had headed home for dinner by then. One of them, he couldn't smell from across the courtyard but knew by his demeanor in general, the way he carried himself screamed alpha. There was no mistaking it. Then, the second alpha was closer to Tobio in proximity. 

He leaned on the fountain flipping a coin, he looked a few years older than Tobio. The alpha was tall, he had fair skin and light brown hair with eyes to match. His ears and tail were fluffy for an alpha, but his scent said otherwise. This one looked more approachable than the other alpha Tobio spotted across the yard. 

_Here goes nothing._ Tobio sighed, he clenched his fists under his cloak and swallowed his pride. He approached the alpha, letting down his guard on the rest of his surroundings. 

“Can I ask you for something?” Tobio's hands were shaking slightly, his pheromones now smelling like a dessert, his uneasiness made him agitated. Hopefully, the other alpha would notice his unease rather than his agitation. 

The alpha smiled. He stared in Tobio's direction, inspecting him before nodding. The older alpha looked past Tobio, _He probably doesn't like eye contact_ , Tobio excused. The alphas brown ears folded slightly back. _Crap, did I scare him?_

“Um, I-I need- d”’

Tobio winced from a sharp pain, a hand gripped his shoulder from behind. The air no longer smelling of fresh pine from the alpha in front of him, now, a forest was set aflame. The owner of the scent and the hand forcibly turned Tobio around, growling, “Get away from him.”

Tobio whimpered, he hated that, he didn't like to show fear. But that was the least of his worries. He had angered this alpha and he didn't know why. The teen's tail tucked between his legs. His eyes widened in contrast to the other's gaze sharpening. 

Tobio couldn't breathe, _fuck_ , “I just-”

“Don't you know better than to make advances towards a bonded omega!”

_Omega?_

“But-”

In the background the omega whispered, teasing his alpha, “You’re so territorial Iwa-chan~”

“There’s no excuses! If you don't need anything else then leave.” The alphas tone matched his narrowed eyes. Not minding his mate any attention.

Tobio's ears pinned themselves to his head. 

The tall omega had enough, public drama was great to watch but it wasn't fun being part of the scene, “Iwaizumi Hajime! You didn’t even give the poor pup a chance to speak.”

“Pup?” The alpha released his hold and took a moment to fully look at Tobio. He was tall and looked much older than a pup from afar. Iwaizumi didn't even consider much when he came storming over. All he knew was that there was an alpha near Oikawa, who had gotten off his heat a few days ago. Iwaizumi had heavily scent marked Oikawa to keep others from trying anything.

“I'm almost 15! Excuse you!” Tobio offensively shouted _I'm not a pup anymore._

He seemed much older than a 15-year-old. Oikawa was quick to tease baby-talking, “Aww, does someone need help finding their parents?”

“No.” Tobio's voice was firm.

“Oh.”

That explained his lack of manners to the pair. Iwaizumi was still wondering why the young teen even bothered approaching an Oikawa if he scent marked him. The situation was uncomfortable for all parties involved. 

It bothered Iwaizumi, he had to ask, “Did I not scent Shitty-kawa over here enough?”

“Hm?” It took Tobio a moment, “Oh… No, you did. I only approached him because he smelled like an alpha” He was too socially stunted to know how bad this sounded.

The pair's eyes widened, they exchanged glances. “You mean to say that you only smelled Iwa-chan on me?”

“I guess, I'm sorry. I just needed to ask for help to get out of the city. I got lost and want to get back to the forest.” Tobio tried to get the conversation to sway back to the whole reason he was in this mess. 

“Shouldn't you head home instead?”

Oikawa stood next to his mate, his hand resting on his chin, contemplating what the young alpha meant.

“That's what I'm trying to do.”

“You mean to tell me that you live out there. In the forest? Do you have a pack?”

Tobio lowered his eyes as Oiwaka burst into a fit of unrelated excitement, slapping Iwaizumi’s arm, “Wait, oh my goodness IWA-CHAN! IWA! Iwa! Iwa! Iwa!” 

“What Crappy-kawa?”

Oikawa didn't bother to whisper since Tobio would hear him anyway, “What if he's like us!”

“Like you?”

Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi apologized, “Congrats on finding your fated mate then. I'll give you a pass this one time since you're probably still courting them, seeing as you aren't even 15 yet.”

Tobio looked at the two in confusion, “Fated mate?”

“Oh my goodness! He doesn't know!” Oiwaka dramatically gasped.

Iwaizumi smacked the back of his mate's head, “Come with us, we’ll explain it to you.”

“Why can't you tell me right here?” Tobio's tail unfurled from his leg, his stomach grumbled. 

“That's why. Come on, Iwa-chan won't bite.” Oikawa grabbed the unknown teen's wrist and dragged him along. His touch alone burned like hell. 

***

And that was how Tobio ended up in the pair's townhouse. Iwaizumi said they’ll explain the whole fated mates' thing after dinner. 

Until then, Tobio was left to the mercy of Oikawa. The tall omega noticed the pup’s clothes were a size too small, his pants looking like capris. While rummaging through Iwaizumi’s old clothes, the omega pestered Tobio about his past, who he was, where he came from. Not that Tobio had much to say, he hardly had anyone or recollection of his past before the Kitagawa Tribe. 

During dinner Iwaizumi thankfully shut Oikawa up and made him eat instead of bothering their guest. They did make small talk while sipping the soup. The conversation moved to why Tobio was in Karasuno, which led to the pair discovering that the pup had planned on surviving in the forest alone through the winter. Tobio thought Iwaizumi was scary when he first met the man, but Oikawa was on a whole nother level. He didn't just insist Tobio live with them instead, he demanded it. Iwaizumi agreed, in a much calmer manner, his pheromones content, smelling of pine, he knew his omega was safe. The fact that Tobio had a fated mate assured him of that.

They didn't really give Tobio a choice, it warmed his heart. The feeling of receiving others' kindness had long been unfamiliar. It was oddly nice, his tail slowly swung in contentment.

After dinner, they sat around the hearth. A low fire crackled in the background as the pair explained fated mates.

“Your fated mate is someone who you are destined to be with. This only seems to happen between alphas and omegas. How you know you’ve met them, is through a dulled sense of smell when it comes to the opposite second gender. This assures that you can pick them out of a crowd and that you are only attracted to their scent and their scent alone.”

_Will I ever be able to smell the same again?_

As if Oikawa could read Tobio's mind, he added, “Your sense of smell will return once you successfully bond with them.” He laughed, “After all, we need to make sure we don't approach the people in the wrong way.” 

“So, how come I’ve never heard of this before?”

“People Don't talk about it because they think it's just a myth.”

“You're familiar with the history of our ears and tails, right?”

Tobio nodded. 

Iwaizumi picked up, “Since the spell was cast it became a rare phenomenon, only a select few had found their fated mate afterward. No one knows why.”

“How lucky you must be to have found yours at such a young age! So give me the details! How did you two meet? What do they look like?”

“I- Don't know any of that. My nose has been like this for over half a year now.”

“The world works in mysterious ways, maybe there was a reason for you two having met the way you did. You’ll find each other, you always will. Fated Mates have a special tie to one another that gravitates you together.”

They wrapped up their conversation and went to bed. Iwaizumi showed Tobio to the guest room, it was small and quaint.

Tobio laid down on the bed, newfound hope filled his chest, making it lighter. _There's someone out there for me? There's someone who won't leave. I wonder what they look like? They smelled really good,_ Tobio tried to remember what they smelled like, _it was sweet, yet sour or bitter, zesty maybe? I don't know._ He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

In the other room, Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued whispering. Oikawa draped over his alpha, “So when should we tell the guys we adopted a 14-year-old pup?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comments and kudos. I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. I will eventually come back to fix them.
> 
> 11/12: THERE WILL BE A LONG ASS UPDATE, LIKE 7000+ WORDS UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW YEEET


	3. Finding Their Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While following the river Natsu ends up not feeling well. They arrive at a town, where someone has been expecting them. Tobio meets the Iwaizumi and Oikawas friends at the Crows Guild. They celebrate his birthday. He finds something disturbing about his old tribe and becomes touch starved. The young alpha looks up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship. The Hinatas continue on their journey to Karasuno, with a few bumps in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add a picture in here later because I didn't want to bore you by describing something. Link to it in the endnotes.  
> Also, this has been beta read, but not edited so forgive me for any mistakes I wrote this chapter within 4-5 days. I have school, that my friend, is impressive (at least to me;-;). It's still good tho, I promise that

Shouyou didn't know how long it had been since they left home. He tried counting the days at first and lost track in the summer due to the unbearable heat. Not having a calendar or day count made it harder to track the next time he’d be in heat. At least Shouyou had been cursed with a relatively frequent heat cycle, coming roughly every 2 months, making it easier for him to estimate how much time had passed. Other than that he relied on the changes in nature.

It was autumn no doubt. Leaves of varying shades, mostly brown, littered the forest floor. The days grew cooler, and the sun became shy, rising later only to fall earlier. 

Shouyou was worried. Natsu had suddenly collapsed and they had yet to come across a town along the river. Scratch that, he was fearful that she was in the middle of presenting. She was burning up, he hoped it was just a fever. Not like that made it any better. If Natsu was sick then they would need to get her medicine, but to do that they would need to find a town andhave enough coins to buy it. On the other hand, if she was presenting that was a whole other can of worms. Because then Shouyou couldn’t leave her all by herself while he hunted them dinner. He would have to stay by her side, unable to forgive himself if he were to let anything happen to his little sister. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. 

In the end, Shouyou decided that it would be best to continue following the river's path. He carried his sister on his back for most of the way. It did not matter how sore his muscles were from transporting all of their meager belongings plus his sister. All he needed was his determination and persistence. 

Many times his arms threatened to lose their hold and his legs shook beneath him, his muscles in a coup against him. They screamed for a break that would not be given. 

No matter what Shouyou willed his body to move. His own hunger and sleep deprivation could not stop him. He slept little and ate little, consumed by stress. It didn't help that the forest's inhabitants had already settled in for early hibernation or migrated, making it harder for Shouyou to provide food. He ate scraps while feeding Natsu the majority of his efforts, she needed it to gather her strength. The only relief his body received was an endless supply of water.

In a bit over a week's time, the forest thinned into a clearing. A village was in sight. 

Shouyou felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and it wasn't just from setting Natsu down. Luckily she ended up being sick and wasn't presenting yet, though he knew it would happen sometime soon, she was already 13. They celebrated her birthday at some point during the summer, unsure if it was the correct day, not that they cared. 

A sign in front of the village informed them of its name, Shiratorizawa. 

Apparently, it had a strong economy rooted in the agriculture of rare herbs and was pretty self-sufficient as they also farmed regular produce. 

Shouyou forgot about tying a beta patch around his neck in the place of keeping a close eye on Natsu. He held her hand as they walked through the town, looking for a place that sold medicine. Their search ended when Natsu pointed out a “medicinal herbs shop”. _They must sell medicine there if it's in the name… kinda._

The gingers caught some of the townsfolks' attention, probably because their hair color wasn't common in those parts. 

Despite their haggard looks, the clerk didn't shoo them away. In fact, they didn't even give the siblings a price. 

Shouyou pulled out their laughable coin pouch, “How much do I need to pay you for it?”

“No need. It's already covered.”

Shouyou looked around, nobody else was in the shop, “By who?”

“Lord Ushijima has already paid the fee, you may take it. He and ‘The Guess Monster’ are awaiting you atop the hill from where they rule. You can't miss it!”

 _What does the LORD want with us? And what is a_ “Guess Monster?”

“Yes, he has earned himself the nickname from his scarily accurate fortune-telling skills. He claims he never studied the practice formally and is quite the eccentric fellow.”

_Eccentric? Wait what does that mean?_

“Business is slow at the moment, so I can escort you there if you would like? They’ve been expecting you.”

Shouyou didn't like the sound of that, “N-no thank you. We’ll be fine on our own!”

He gratefully took the elixir and left the shop. He tried his best to keep his tail from tucking between his legs. He continued holding Natsu's hand as they walked in the direction of the big house. _The clerk was right, you really can't miss that house._

“Shou-san are we really going there?” Natsu coughed. 

Her older brother shook his head no. Under his breath, he whispered, “We’re gonna turn down an alleyway so people don't see us when we change direction.”

Natsu nodded, she understood.  
  


The one thing Shouyou didn’t count on, the one thing that hadn’t come across his mind, the one thing that seemed so unlikely to happen happened. 

Shouyou could give Natsu the medicine later, right then it was imperative that they left. He wanted to avoid whatever business the ‘Guess Monster’ or the lord had with them. They ducked into an alleyway and were on the lookout for a deserted street to flee town on when the unthinkable happened. Shouyou collided into a tall formidable alpha with olive hair. It was lord Ushijima, he merely asked them to follow him back to his abode, but to the Hinatas his request was more of a demand. 

***

“I’ve been expecting you!” A whimsical man with scarlet hair whirled around, fervently tapping the pads of his fingers together. He turned his attention to the alpha lord, he created a w with his arms, spreading out his long fingers as if he were trying to block something, “Wakatoshi-Kun! Where did you find them!”

“Tendou,” the olive haired alpha dipped his head as he greeted his mate. “I was on my usual jogging path.”

“Ahhh You met them on the street I see.”

The man didn't smell like an omega, he had to be an alpha. Both of them were. Shouyou faked a smile while he pulled Natsu close, tightening his grip on her hand. Unsure where this was going. Natsu hid behind Shouyou as much as she could, she was still a good half a foot shorter than him so it worked out in her favor.

Tendou picked up on this, “You needn't worry about either of us child.”

“You're an omega?” Natsu couldn't help but ask in both shock and confusion. 

“Alpha my dear.” his voice pitched high at the end, “It's an uncommon match up but Fate has a reason for the plans it makes. You are sick my darling, no?”

“Natsu, her name is Natsu,” Shouyou answered. Off put by the little nicknames _The Guess Monster_ was using. 

Tendou’s eyes meet his, “And yours?”

 _Didn’t “the fates,” tell you that,_ Shouyou mocked. “Hinata Shouyou.”

“Well, Hinatas, we have already prepared our guest house for you to stay.”

“Why are you doing this?” Having a nice place to stay was great and all, yet, not great enough to distract Shouyou that this could be some sort of trap. 

“That!” Tendou's voiced pitched up again. “Is a discussion I want to have with you alone later.”

Without giving the young omega a chance to reject their hospitality, Ushijima scooped up Natsu, who’s hand remained linked to her brothers. Shouyou obediently followed not wanting to let go of his sister's hand. He was curious and these alphas seemed safe enough. _I mean, they are bonded to each other._

Lord Ushijima lived on an expansive farm, for a village farm. The guest house wasn’t terribly far from the main house. It was decently sized and had three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room area. There were big bay windows with purple curtains draped to the side. The furniture was pretty ornate, not surprising considering how wealthy the village was. 

The odd couple let them settle in first. Natsu ran herself a bath and took some of the medicine they got earlier. Meanwhile, Shouyou sat on the cushiony couch as he held the necklace so he could see it's sun charm, he inspected the shiny trinket, watching it glimmer in the light. _Am I doing the right thing?_ Moping around about the past wasn't going to do him any justice, so Shouyou stepped outside for some fresh air. He was fed up with feeling overly anxious and distressed since leaving his home. _Poor Natsu had to be dragged into this mess as well._ Seeing as they didn't have very many possession, having to carry their things while on foot, there was no harm in him stepping out for a moment. 

***

Once Natsu was asleep Tendou wanted to speak with the omegan ginger. To his surprise, the young teen woke up immediately as the door creaked open. It wasn't late, still the afternoon, yet the pups had fallen asleep, back to back, in the guest bed. The young girl was under the blankets while her brother lay on top of them, seemingly ready to jump up if need be. Tendou couldn't see into the past, but he could guess that the omega’s anxiety over the safety of his kin had reached a deep enough level to heighten his senses of perception. 

He began, “You are quite the interesting character, for _The Fates_ have given me a glimpse into your future.”

_I'm the interesting character?_

The psychic went on, in a maniacally sing-songy voice, “Heed my warning, there is danger lurking in the shadows of the forest. A tribe. You will be hunted down. What do you do? What can you do? Break their spirits.”

Ushijima translated his mate's words, “If you choose to continue your journey now you will be trapped. So, we offer a haven here, stay with us until they are gone.”

“How long will it be until we should leave?”

“However long it takes for them to break and give up.”

How long it took for the tribe of alphas to leave the area, ended up being two years. In that time Shouyou took up learning some self-defense, Tendou suggested he learn how to use throwing knives. It was an interesting suggestion to make, to say the least, however, Shouyou found he had a knack for it. He could see a moving target clearly, he just needed the practice to get down the technique. And said practice he got. 

Shouyou and Natsu would spar with each other to practice some hand to hand, neither of them was the best at it, but the winner got bragging rights. Natsu was much better at this than he was. On occasion, Ushijima or Tendou would join the two. The couple had entirely different ways of teaching that somehow were also similar. Tendou let them figure it out on their own while Ushijima would give them a few somewhat vague pointers.

They left in late fall, Tendou gave them directions, based on the sun, to Date Tech, a nearby village known for its iron walls. Ushijima sent a messenger eagle with a letter to Date Techs lord, Aone, to tell him of the siblings coming so they'd have a place to stay once they got there. 

***

Perhaps the most useful information Ushijima gave them was about plants and how to discern the editable from the poisonous.

* * *

Oikawa hadn't even known Tobio for a day, but he knew the precious bean needed to be loved and protected. The teen had been living by himself for almost a year in the woods for lord's sake! What kind of pack would abandon one of their members like that? What just because he couldn't smell omegas? That was ludicrous. Oikawa saw the scar on his torso too, he hoped Tobio hadn't gotten that while he was still with his old pack. He talked about adopting him with Iwaizumi, and since the pup had no formal papers it would be an easy process, legally. The omega couldn't wait to share the news with their friends at the guild. 

Literally the next day he began planning a small party for the pup. And not just any party, a surprise party! But a reverse surprise party. And he could use the coming winter festival as a decoy! It was perfect! 

Iwaizumi had never seen Oikawa's tail wag so fast as it did when he explained his plan. The alpha maintained eye contact with his mate so he wouldn't crack up at the sight, Oikawa was being too adorable.

“Okay so get this! We don't tell the gang about Tobio-chan yet and invite them over next week for a small feast because it's the winter festival. You know, why not? So then, how we keep them from seeing him until later, is by guess what…. Iwa-chan guess!” 

“Hm?”

“You're no fun Iwa-chan” Oikawa's tail held still for one second before fanning back and forth. Iwaizumi coughed to cover his laugh. The omega continued, “We keep them from seeing him by having you take him out for a walk or something and then come back when everyone is here!”

“Shouldn't we give Tobio a heads up about them coming over?”

“Right!”

Having known his mate since childhood, Iwaizumi knew it would be useless to stop Oikawa from being extra. So he just let things run their course. 

In the meantime, they tried to get to know Tobio a bit more. 

The couple was graced with Tobio’s excitement over milk. Milk of all things. To be fair, it must have been a rare treat for him growing up, with all the traveling his pack did. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been left in the dark about them, and they were fine with it, they trusted he’d tell them more about his past when he was comfortable. 

They noticed how Tobio’s ears perked up at the mentioning of hunting or going outside the town in general. It was cute, he really was just a pup with a tough exterior. Once he found out Oikawa was very proficient with a bow and arrow, hell, he even won an award for it, Tobio wouldn't stop bugging the omega to show him. Oikawa enjoyed the appraisal. He then had Tobio fire a few shots, thinking the teen would be average or mediocre at best. Boy was he wrong. The kid was talented, he had great aim and precision. In a few years with proper training, he’d definitely give Oikawa a run for his money. For now, Tobio still needed work with moving targets. 

Like they planned, the following weekend they had their friends from the Crows Guild come over to celebrate the winter festival. Iwaizumi took Tobio out for a walk to see the city all done up for the celebration. It was probably the best time to do so too because it started to snow for the first time that season. Though Iwaizumi knew it was going to, some psychics used their power to predict the weather patterns, so it was only a matter of keeping up to date with them. 

Meanwhile, back at the house, Oikawa was busy entertaining their guests. Sugawara, Mr. Pleasant as he nicknamed the silver-haired omega, brought hot chocolate made with milk and a hint of cinnamon. Oikawa had to refrain himself from commenting on how Tobio will love it since they weren't supposed to know about his and Iwa-chan’s new addition to the household. 

Oikawa wasn't surprised that Kuroo brought the alcohol, and had brewed a potion that supposedly prevented you from getting too drunk or hungover. When Oikawa asked about how many attempts it took him to get that down, Kenma answered enough. 

The last couple to arrive was Bokuto and Akaashi, with their pet owl in a themed sweater. They brought cookies to decorate, with the needed icing and sprinkles. 

Now all they were missing was Tobio and Iwaizumi, Oikawa's excuse for his mate's absence was that he needed to do a job last minute. Iwaizumi was a hard worker so no one questioned it…  
  


Around sunset, they headed back to the townhouse. Iwaizumi made it a point to tell his pup that they lived in the Seijo District, in case he ever gets lost.  
  


Tobio was fucking nervous and elated to meet Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s friends. Iwaizumi held the front door open for him. Tobio entered the room. 

A head with black ears popped out from the other side of the arch, separating the kitchen/dining room from the living room. “What's this?” 

His words brought other's attention to the doorway.

“Oya Oya?” An alpha that smelled like black cherries, and possibly had the worst bed head, dominoed. 

“Oya Oya Oya?” Another man, who reminded Tobio of the owl he had on his shoulder, appeared in the arch.

Those two looked at each other and laughed. Hands pressed against Tobio's shoulders from behind, both guiding and pushing him towards the group. 

“Iwa-chan! Finally, you two are back! It was so hard not to say anything!”

“Guys we would like to introduce the newest member of our family. This is Tobio.”

Tobio was thrown off completely by this. He thought they were only introducing them to their friends, _So they weren't joking last week when Oikawa said adopted?_ He flicked his head back to Iwaizumi, “Really?”

The elder alpha nodded. They had to save a surprise for Tobio, one that wouldn't scare him. 

A smile spread across his face, he knew he was blushing and that his tail was wagging, he didn't care. He wasn't going to let himself cry though. Tobio bit his tongue to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. His shoulders were released from Iwaizumi's hold, and Iwaizumi went over to Oikawa's side as their friends introduced themselves to Tobio. They had told Tobio a bit about them beforehand, like what they were and typically did for a living, failing to describe what they looked like. 

Kuroo was the first to give the pup his name, _Alpha. Apothecist. They were right about his bed hair._

Then, without warning, Tobio was crushed by the owl-like man’s surprise embrace, “Nice to meet ya Tobio! I'm Bokuto!” _A-lph-a does what- wants- when. Wants._

“Bokuto put the boy down so he can breathe.”

“Aww, Akaashi” Bokuto dragged out the last syllable of his mate's name. 

“You can hug him again, but with his permission next time.”

“Finee.”

Tobio was set down. The air-filled his lungs. The others in the room just laughed. Their laugher was doubled by a remark made by their friend who had yet to move from their spot in the corner of the room, “Who knew Akaashi’s animal taming skills applied to Bokuto as well.”

“I'm sorry about that,” Akaashi apologized.

Tobio nodded. _Omega. Animal tamer._

A silver-haired man ruffled Tobios hair and introduced himself as Suga. _Omega. Has connections everywhere. ‘Mr. Pleasant’_

“Daichi,” a tanned man with dark brown hair bowed. Tobio bowed back in response. _Alpha, Sugawara’s mate, the peacekeeper. He really does smell kinda like fresh-cut grass._

Kuroo had to drag Kenma out of his corner to at least say hi. Kuroo explained that Kenma prefers books and spells rather than people. _Omega. Practices sorcery, I guess that makes sense._  
  


Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s friends made sure to include Tobio in their conversations. They let him know that he was apart of their pack, and could go to any of them if he needs something. That he need not be afraid to ask for help. Fear wasn't so much a problem as Tobio’s pride had been in the past. 

Tobio’s ears perked up when he heard someone mention milk. One sip was all it took to have him hooked on Suga’s hot chocolate. He sat happily on one of the stools as he drank the warm liquid. 

Some of the softer members of the group couldn't help but fawn over the young alpha, he really was still just a pup. Even if he didn't want to admit it. By the end of the night, they had each scent marked Tobio as a pack. He was one of them, after all. 

***

Tobio was ashamed. He’d been talking to Iwaizumi about his past and found out the real reason why the Kitagawa Tribe didn't want him, it still had to do with his impaired sense of smell. However, the truth behind it was vile. What they did, what Tobio helped to do, was track down innocent omegas or capture omegas innocent or not and they trafficked them. 

He was disgusted with himself for being apart of it. His feelings worsened when Tobio realized that they hadn’t been friends with his parents. Tobio remembered the soft, lustful, look on their faces when they talked about his mother. He considered the words of their choice to describe his father. It became apparent that his parents weren’t friends at all with them, he was taken from them at a young age. His father was most likely dead and he hoped his mother was too because otherwise, he didn’t even want to think about what could be happening to her. 

_What could be happening to any of the other omegas I helped them capture._

Tobio began to distance himself from the group, especially the known omegas, _how can I look them in the eyes knowing what I’ve helped do to their kind?_ He hardly held eye contact with them anymore. 

In a way, he was actually glad that he met his fated mate. If he hadn't he would still be out there hunting down innocent omegas. 

The numbness returned. This time, it was a thousand needles constantly prodigy into him. It stung whenever someone touched him. His heart ached. The world around him faded into dull coldness. The summer months provided no relief from this either.

Had Oikawa and Iwaizumi known the pup for longer they would have seen that this was not his normal behavior. So for 6 months, this went on and Tobio grew more sensitive to other's touch. He avoided it altogether. _I deserve this for what I’ve done._

One morning he couldn't hold in a hiss when Oikawa leaned over his back to reach for something he could have asked for. On top of that ears went down faster than his milk. The pair looked at him with concern as he winced from the pain. 

Iwaizumi gaped, “Shit, I think he’s touch starved.”

“How could we let this hAppEn?”

“What? no! Only omega’s get touch starved.”

Iwaizumi blinked, several times. “Oh my god.” Oikawa rolled his eyes back as he slapped his forehead, “You’re an idiot Tobio-chan.”

“Oi!”

“It's the truth, now when was the last time you had a lot of physical contact? Like dog-piled or were scent marked?” 

“About a year?”

”Damn this is serious, hold on. I’ll get the gang.” Iwaizumi rushed out the door of their somewhat ornate townhouse. 

Oikawa had Tobio help turn the living room into a giant nest. 

“Why are we doing this? It's the middle of summer?”

“Tobio-chan, I love you, but lord you really are missing brain cells.”

Getting Tobio to cooperate in the making of the nest was the easy part. 

“T-o-b-i-o - c-h-a-n,” Oikawa sounded out every syllable of the alphas name. “Get your ass over here now! SO. I. CAN. HUG. YOU!”

“No.” Tobio kept his distance from Oikawa on the other side of the island in the kitchen. They had been running around the house like that for 15 minutes. 

“USHJJSHJDBJKS GET OVER HERE!”

“No. I don't need a hug!”

“Yes, you do!” Oikawa panted. “Oomph,” he attempted to lunge at Tobio but ended up flopping onto the nest of pillows. How was this kid so quick! It's impressive when he hunts yet very annoying when you have to catch him. Tobio stopped near the entrance of the house.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto burst through the door, Iwaizumi flattened himself against it so he didn't get bulldozed, “Did someone say hug!” 

Of course, Tobio had to be standing near the entrance when Bokuto came in. He was still catching his breath when his lungs were crushed by a big hug from behind. The embrace burned, it was so hot.

“YOU CAUGHT THE LITTLE SHIT!” Oikawa scrambled to get up. 

Sugawara, Daichi, and Akaashi filed in the room. Tobio started squirming, Akashi calmly addressed the man child, “Bokuto put him dow-”

“NO! BOKUTO DON'T LET HIM GO!”

Bokuto smiled, he swung Tobio in his arms like a child holding a stuffed animal. “Wasn’t planning on it!”

“Is he being difficult?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yeeeeeeeesssssssss.” Oikawa gestured for Bokuto to bring Tobio to the nest, “And he's going to be cuddled whether he likes it or not.”

“WHY?!” Tobio wheezed.

“Um, Bokuto you might want to loosen your grip on the kid before he passes out.” Sugawara patted the giant teddy bear's shoulder. 

“Right.”

Tobio stopped struggling or moving altogether as if he was trying to play dead so they would go away. It made a few of them chuckle. 

It took a while for the group to find a position that they were all comfortable in and that Tobio had the most amount of contact. 

Bokuto reclined, his back leaning on the couch as he held Tobio down in his lap, Akaashi also wormed his way into the alphas lap. Sugawara and Oikawa clung to Tobio's sides, each hugging onto one of his arms. Tobio tried to squirm out of their hold by flailing his legs. That didn’t help him at all, and instead ended up with Suga and Oikawa, in addition to pinning down his arms, trapping his legs between theirs. Meanwhile Iwaizumi and Daichi laid on their sides, somewhat spooning their mates (Bokuto and Akaashi’s legs in the way) while they draped their arms over onto Tobio’s torso. 

Tobio's nerves were overwhelmed by the heat of others. It was maddening. His blood felt like it was boiling, though, after a while that boil lowered into a simmer. Not to mention that Bokuto's purrs were more like violent rumbles that stood out from the others. He supposed this was fine. 

They stayed like that all afternoon, skipping lunch, it was fine if they missed a meal or two. Everyone else there knew being touch starved was the worst. 

The sun was setting when the knob at the front door jiggled back and forth. It was Kuroo. No one bothered to get get from the pile because they could smell black cherries and pudding wafting in from beneath the door. 

“YOO TETSUBROO! You made it!”

“Yeah! Bokubro! How's the kid doing?”

“It's hot,” Tobio said. 

Kuroo laughed, “Well it is summer! Anyways we meant to get here sooner but we had to feed the cats.”

Kenma added, “I was also working on something.”

“OH YEAH! Bokubro you gotta see what Kenma can do! Show em Kitten!”

“Kuroo why the nickname, please.”

“You can't deny the nickname anymore.”

Kenma laughed through his nose, and gave Kuroo a little smile. Tobio thought the most eventful part of his day had passed with Bokuto coming in and swooping him off his feet, literally. He was wrong. Tobio didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Kenma fucking shifting into a damn cat after chanting something under his breath. 

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???_

Tobio's eyes widened as Kenma strode over to the boy. The cat, or Kenma, leaped onto the young alphas stomach, Kenma folded his legs beneath himself. Golden eyes stared into his own deep blue. Animals usually didn't like Tobio, so this was a first for him, even if it was Kenma shape shifted as a cat. There wasn't much else room left for Kurroo to really squeeze into. He settled between Tobio's ankles and laid on the tangle of legs, reaching for two pillows.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, he knew Kuroo didn't have a key to their house, “Did you really have to pick the lock Kuroo? You know I would have opened the door for you if you had knocked.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Kuroo smiled. 

Suga piped in, “You know you can damage the lock if you don't pick it right.”

“Wait really?”

“Mhm. Next time your gonna be late to a cuddle pile just ask me for a key and I'll lend you one!”

“Wait, _why the fuck_ do you have a key to our house, Sugawara?” Iwaizumi wasn't going to let that fact slide. 

“Why not?”

Iwaizumi made a really confused face because that didn't really answer the question.

“Would you rather I pick the lock like Kuroo did, I-”

“You know what. Just keep it.”

“I planned on it.”

Iwaizumi made a mental note to eventually change their locks. (He never did.) 

“Can I do it now?” It was Suga speaking.

“You can try.” Oikawa encouraged Sugawara.

Everyone else seemed to be lulled to sleep by an unknown force. Tobio scrunched his eyebrows, his heart started racing, _Wait what's happening to them? They were all just awake a moment ago?_

“It's okay, you're safe. There's nothing to fear.” The silver-haired omega on his chest spoke softly.

“I'm not scared” Tobio uttered.

“Your heart says otherwise. It's fine. Wow, so you really can't smell my pheromones. Huh. So all the fated mate stuff is true then.”

“I hope.”

“Don't sound so glum about it,” Suga smiled. 

“What happened to them?”

“My pheromones,” Suga said both calmly and proudly. 

“I'm sorry, your pheromones?”

“Yeah, it's convenient, isn't it. I found out one time when I was really mad, and I pretty much shut the other person up with just my scent. It's was both hilarious and shocking.”

“How is that possible?”

“I’ve been told that I smell like poppies, and fun fact, poppy pollen has an effect of making people sleepy-”

“Wait, are you mad right now?”

“Nope, I actually trained myself to be able to release this potent of a scent to make others fall asleep. It took a long time to master it if I'm being honest.”

“Oh. Um, “ _Shit what am I supposed to say._

“Since you’re still up, mind telling me what's been bothering you. Don't think I haven't noticed you spending less time around us, especially us omegas.”

Tobio didn't know why he told Suga this, maybe it was how relaxed the pile made him, or if it was Suga's aura that made you feel like you could confide in him about anything. Nonetheless, he answered, “M-my past. I’ve been apart of some horrible things. Unforgivable things-”

“Like what? You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable, but it's better than keeping it all to yourself.”

Tobio sighed, his chest was tight, and not from all the hugs or Kenma laying on it. “Back then I didn't know what I was doing, I saw it as a game. It was fun…” He paused, swallowing a lump that threatened to silence him. “I feel guilty like I don't deserve this. I’ve ruined so many omegas lives by helping my old pack capture them.” 

Sugawara was silent for a few moments, trying to find the right words to reassure the pup that they don't blame him “If it helps, I don't blame you, and I don't think anyone here could. You were a victim as well. You grew up with them, and you didn't know what you were doing. That doesn't necessarily give you a pass for your actions, but morally you didn't know it was wrong.”

Tobio was relieved by Suga's words, the weight hadn't entirely lifted. Though, overtime, his guilt would wane.

***

The young alpha looked up to the couple. They were his role models, it helped that they were also fated. 

Tobio often thought about the first time he met Iwaizumi and Oikawa. How Iwaizumi had probably sensed Oikawa's uneasiness. How he immediately rose to protect him. _Is that what it's like to be bonded?_ _  
  
_

He noticed how Oikawa never kept his hands to himself when it came to Iwaizumi. Whether in public or at home, the omega displayed his love for his alpha. With the added awareness of time, place, and occasion. Tobio would blush anytime he was caught staring at them. He was less embarrassed and was more astonished or in awe because it seemed more like a moment to have in private. Something the Kitagawa tribe had instilled in Tobio since he was young, anytime one of the members was with an omega it was always spent away from the group. Tobio never complained about the couple's touchiness amongst themselves. In fact, he couldn't wait to be able to do those things with his omega. Showcases of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s affections always stimulated Tobio's mind, making him wonder about his mate. _What do they look like? Hopefully, they’re smaller than me, I mean, it's fine if they are taller. I’d prefer to hold them than be held. I wonder if they’re a boy or a girl? Not that that matters. I can't wait to meet him- or her? Fuck, them._ _  
  
_

Then there were the date nights the pair would go on every other week. Iwaizumi always brought Oikawa a rose. What the two did varied, and Tobio never asked because Oikawa would tell him, sparing the pup of a few details. Tobio started thinking about what he should do for his omega, _Should I bring them a rose too? No, thats too cliché. What would we even do?_ _  
  
_

Like any other couple, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had their own arguments and fought with each other. Their verbal matches were strikingly different from their usual playful banter of insults. Instead it was quieter, neither man raised his voice, every blow spoken deliberately in a harsh tone. Their composure sent shivers down Tobio's spine. He would retreat to his room to leave them be. If anything, when they made up it was always in the sweetest ways possible. Sometimes Tobio would find them wrapped in each others arms on the couch. Oikawa would either be nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s neck or the two’s limbs would be tangled. And rarely did it ever get physical, yet when it did, Tobio could tell both of them held back, neither using full force. Those would either end in wrestling matches or silence for a few days. Tobio hardly saw them like that throughout the time he lived with them.  
  


The fact that the couple treated Tobio as a son, and always referred to him as their _pup_ was just as annoying as it was enheartening. Before Tobio lived with them they’d go on an annual hunting trip in the forest during the spring and spend the weekend with just the two of them. 

This quickly changed from a trip they took by themselves to a family trip. Each time Tobio admired how the two worked together. He actually picked up how to time hitting moving targets just from observing Oikawa. Iwaizumi wasn't shy to give Oikawa a quick peck on the cheek, forehead, or mouth when Tobio was around. In Tobio’s opinion, the sweetest moments he caught between the pair was when they didn't know he was looking, or when they were unaware he could hear. Seeing them interact in a loving nature made him yearn to meet his omega even more. 

For his 18th birthday, they bought Tobio a new bow, the one with the metal wire to give his shots more “umph.” His arrows flew harder and faster, it was invigorating. It was also a pain to readjust his timing but he got through it. On his 19th birthday, they surprised him with a broken-down cottage in the woods. No one had lived there for years, and they told Tobio that it was about time he spread his wings, or unfurl his tail and feel the wind in his fur. They made it crystal clear that they weren’t kicking him out, Tobio always had a home with them. Both men figured that he would want to have his own place when he meets his fated mate again. 

It didn't take long for them to fix it up. Their friends all came to help. The process started with Akaashi riding the area of any animals who’d made their home in the dilapidated structure. Meanwhile, Kenma practiced some spells to make a few trees grow so they would have plenty of wood to work with. Seeing as the pudding head wasn’t the best with plant magic, the incantations may have backfired a wee bit. On the bright side, Tobio had a few good trees for scouting. After that fiasco Kenma stuck to fixing minor things, like broken glass. 

Kuroo brought some energizing drinks, brewed by none other than himself, to help them keep up their stamina. The “muscles” as Oikawa liked to call them, aka, Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwa-chan, and Tobio took on the jobs that required heavy lifting. Tsukishima tactically weaseled out of having to participate in the more physical tasks by offering to draw up some blue prints and work with the general design, with Yamaguchi to help him. The rest of the group paid more attention to some of the more delicate details. Except for Kenma, half the time he kept climbing up a tree and would stay there and nap until Kuroo had to get him down. 

Sugawara, Oikawa, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi all helped to find furniture and decorations at the flea market. Sugawara knew where to find the best stuff, made with quality and in good condition. 

By mid-fall, they finished the cabin. Tsukkishima had recommended they kept the floor plan more or less the same as before. It would save time. An entryway, the dining room/kitchen, a washing room, a second bathroom, and a living area were all on the first level. The living area was Tobio's favorite, with its big glass windows and fireplace. Stairs on the opposite end of the room than the windows lead to a loft area. Kenma found some stained glass and managed to put together a window of oranges, yellows, and reds. Said window would be lit up every morning by the suns rising. Oikawa wanted to be at least somewhat mad about the coloring because it clashed with the blues, greys, and browns he and Suga decorated with, but Tobio’s tail swishing back and forth at the sight of it was too heartwarming to be negative. 

Tobio curiously and innocently asked why there were two bedrooms if he and his mate would only need one. Daichi unintentionally killed Tobio by answering the young man that he and his mate would need a space for pups if and when they have them. Tobio’s blush went from light dust of bashfulness to a deepening wave of red hot embarrassment. _I haven’t even thought about that. Shit-_ His mind began going places he didn’t want it to while he was with friends. 

Iwaizumi saved him by adding that it could be used as a guest room. A flush of relief came over the teen, and he started to breathe again. 

***

Tobio’s life while living at the cabin was pretty much the same as it had been while he lived with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He only saw them less, and his commute to the Crows Guild was significantly longer, an hours trip each morning. Not that he minded, Tobio preferred the forest to the city, there was less noise and it wasn’t so chaotic. There was also the fact that he didn't have to worry about approaching an omega without knowing it. These were his reasons for his job preferences at the guild. He’d always chosen the ones that took him out of society and into the wilderness. He bid his time firing arrows and taking up other weaponry, it was neat figuring out how to wield something he didn't know how to before. On occasion he would spend his free time at the Crows Guild to see his friends, it was fun being with them, and he’d always find at least one of them there. 

A few months after he had settled into the cabin Iwaizumi and Oikawa announced that they were pregnant. His tribe never explained the subject to him, which lead the rest of his visit with the two down a fucking awkward yet informative path.

Oikawa and Iwa had to switch off when one would explain something. Tobio already knew omegas had their heats and alphas went into ruts because of said omegas heats. With his nose out of commission when it came to omegas, he never picked up when Oikawa was on his heat. Though his ears didn't spare him, thankfully the couple took that into account after he not-so-smoothly told them he heard them one night.

Oikawa took over the first half of the conversation. Apparently, there was some sort of birth control made by apothecaries. Hence, why Oikawa hadn’t conceived pups until then. There was also a sort of suppressant that was in the midst of being created so omegas heats wouldn't be so bad. 

On the topic of conception and mating, Iwaizumi didn't sugar coat his warning that if Tobio’s omega is on their heat and not on birth control, they will definitely get pregnant if Tobio knots in them. 

Neither of them thought to mention solidifying a bond mark because surely Tobio had to at least know about how bond marks worked. 

* * *

Shouyou was 17 when they left Shiratorizawa on foot to Date Tech. Natsu was 14 and still hadn't presented. After finding out that betas exist with ears and tails, and omegas/alphas can not have them, _and_ that some of them can even choose to hide them, Shouyou hoped that by some miracle Natsu was a beta with the ears and tail of an alpha/omega. Though, one thing he did not account for, was that their families had been pure breeds. No one in their heritage had mated with a beta, nor was a one.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Natsu presented as an omega. In fact, it really wasn’t, but Shouyou’s denial still slapped him in the face. He couldn't be blamed entirely for hoping she would be a beta, Natsu was a late bloomer. 

When her first heat hit, Shouyou found shelter under the roots of a giant oak. He combed through his little sister’s hair while she read the letter their mother sent with them for her. Tears sprung from her eyes, the letter smelled so much like their mother, no wonder her brother’s scent had reminded her of their mom. 

Natsu smelled like cinnamon, it was kind of fitting, in Shouyou’s opinion. He massaged her scalp and scratched behind her ears. Anything really, to distract her from the aching and burning he knew her body was going through. Shouyou even attempted to make light jokes to soothe the pain. He booped her on her nose and asked her what her new “snooter” was like. Success, she snorted before yelling at him, claiming that laughing was only making her stomach hurt more. 

There was no bite in her words, yet to be considerate of her request he stopped with the jokes for then. He continued to stroke her head as he tried to think of more things to lighten her mood. _It's going to be harder to hide that I can't know an alpha is near. Why did I of all people have to have a fated mate, that's basically the same thing as an arranged marriage! This trip would have been easier if I hadn't met him._

***

He doesn't know when it happened, but Natsu infuriatingly passed him in height. _And by a few inches! Not one! A fricking few!_

Ushijima was right about not being able to miss their big iron walls. The lord, Aone, had successfully received the letter from Ushijima’s eagle and was aware of their oncoming arrival. They spent the winter at Date Tech throwing and dodging snowballs. When they left in the Spring Aone handed them a compass and told them which direction they needed to go. The white-haired man also provided the siblings with some supplies before they left.

While traveling the Hinatas tended to stay on the paths as to not get lost. It didn't matter if going through the trees seemed like a shortcut. They would take a long way if need be. Shouyou didn't want to get lost in the woods again. 

His favorite memory from this entire experience was finding a flower field. He and Natsu stopped and camped there for a week. All they did was pick the spring blooms and make flower crowns. 

Eventually the coins Ushijima and Aone gave them dwindled in numbers. Shouyou tried to haggle his way into getting a vendor to lower their prices for him and his sister. The vendor laughed at them and told them to go bother someone else in the market. Left with no other choice, Shouyou attempted something he never thought he would do. It worked out better than his fruitless attempts to barter. He was surprised at how nimbly he swiped the coins from someone's pouch. This was a newfound skill that would be more helpful to his journey in the future. 

***

In one of the small towns the siblings stopped in, they found a band of nomadic omegas who were traveling to Karasuno, _with_ a few alphas as their escorts. Shouyou pleaded with them to take his sister and him with them. It took all their coins (to pay the alphas) plus Aone’s pure iron compass to convince the group.

The distance between the Hinatas and their destination progressively shrunk with each passing day. They could no longer walk at their own leisure, having to keep up with the pack. Not that the group moved faster, they just didn't get lost. With their help, the Hinatas were able to traverse the terrain with ease. Things were going well.

Too well. 

And that's when it happened. 

Shouyou and Natsu had been separated whist the pack did chores to set up camp. Natsu stayed behind while Shouyou went hunting with Daishou, one of the alpha escorts, and two other members. He relished in the warm summer breeze, cooled by the foliage of the trees. The alpha tried to warn the omegas, with his pheromones, to not press on any further.

Daishou had picked up on other alphas in the area and wasn't sure if it was an old or new scent. However, he didn't have time to investigate because certain ginger, who didn't get the message. When he confronted the omega about it he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alphas smelled like betas to the omega. What the hell was up with that. Daishou knew the omega was traveling with his sister, so he gave him the option to have her continue on her way to Karasuno with them while he stayed behind (“you only have to stay behind for a week, that way you can’t track us”), or for the pack to leave the both of them behind. Not being able to detect an incoming threat to the group made it more dangerous for them to allow Shouyou to stay with them. It had to be done. Maybe if they had more alpha escorting them it would be fine, but they don't. So it isn't. 

Shouyou was mortified. His chest was constricted at the thought of having to separate from his sister. _I have to keep her safe._ The decision wasn’t an easy one to make.  
  


There were two ways he could have told Natsu that he would not be by her side the rest of the way. Shouyou didn't know how to best beat around the bush and tell her softy, so he ripped off the bandaid. It wasn't like he had a lot of time to dwell on how to break the news…

“I’m not leaving you behind!”

“I'm not giving you a choice!” Shouyou fumed.

“I don't care, I'm staying with you.”

“No, you’re not!”

“And WHY NOT?!”

“Because of Natsu! I want you to make it to Karasuno safely,” his voice broke, “even if it means we have to split.” Tears welled in his golden-brown eyes, “Please, I’m why we are in this mess. I don't want you to get hurt. Go ahead, I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you there.” 

The corners of his mouth curled into a smile, the waterworks began. Natsu clutched onto him when he held out his arms to hug his sister, not wanting to let go, they only had each other. Which is why he would not back down on having her travel to Karasuno with the pack, and from there she can find the Crows Guild. He had the compass, he knew the direction he needed to head in. He should be fine on his own. _We won't be separated for long,_ Shouyou told himself. 

They had been so caught up in their argument that neither of the Hinatas noticed the pack gaging on the sidelines, choking on nothing but air. Some of them rubbed their foreheads as if they had the worst headache in existence. One of the pack members coughed at the gingers to calm their pheromones and go somewhere else until they calmed down. That those were the strongest scents they’ve smelled in a long time. Like holy shit. They won't leave without Natsu but the citrus and cinnamon scents are too- they broke into another coughing fit.

The siblings were attached at the hip until the pack had to resume their trek. Natsu asked him to re-scent the letter. Shouyou didn't need an explanation, having the scent of someone your close to with you is comforting in general. That was just common knowledge. When the time came both of their ears drooped, Shouyou’s tail didn't wag the entire time they were separated. 

He was overcome with a sense of loneliness as he saw Natsu leave. Shouyou willed himself to not cry, even when a thick lump got stuck in his throat. He had to stay strong, to look strong, _for Natsu’s sake_. 

He was barely 19 and she 17 when they split. They wouldn't see each other for a year. Natsu would make it to Karasuno with the alphas guiding the pack in 3 months' time. While Shouyou would spend the next year in isolation, lost in the woods with only the sun as his guide. His hatred towards alphas multiplied, _I would’ve been in Karasuno or at least with Natsu right now if it weren't for him._ Shouyou’s memory of the alpha was unshakable, not matter how much he wanted to forget about his supposed fated mate, his mind wouldn't let him. _I am never bonding with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tobio's House Sketch](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/745297499379728504/776494442806509578/image0.jpg)
> 
> Up Next: "See You Soon"
> 
> “because otherwise, he didn’t even want to think about what could be happening to her.” A/N Yeah she's dead,   
> Also, in this verse, anyone can purr. Just Alphas don't do it often, unless your Bokuto and wear your heart on your sleeve.   
> 11/15 I was rereading this a bit to remember something for the next chapter and I realize I didn't explicitly show Shouyou being told about his fated mate, but Tendou does hint at it and Shouyou makes the connection because his mom told him and Natsu about them as a bedtime story when they were younger.  
> 


	4. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is doing everything she can to earn the funds to pay someone to help her find her brother, who still hasn’t shown after a year. Tobio is helping Iwaizumi a lot since Oikawa is due any day now. Shouyou travels by himself, and actually makes it to the outskirts of Karasuno. Only to run off because of an alpha. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi relieves Tobio of watching Oikawa, and he prepares to take a hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got caught up with school and personal things last week and was unable to write and had to update this later than I wanted to, but I do not feel bad at all because this chapter ended up having a word count of 10,061.  
> Anyways, I hope you don't feel like Natsu's POV is filler, its not. What she's been trying to do is important and I do reveal some things in there.  
> (Also this chapter was not beta read, nor did I have the time to fully go though it to check for mistakes, so if there are pls let me know and I will fix them)

After she argued with her brother in the woods, Natsu finally understood something Tendou had told her long ago. Back then she couldn’t comprehend what he meant by her and her brother having a secret weapon that only they could wield through unlocking it with their emotions. When she asked if he was talking about their hand-to-hand combat abilities Tendou laughed and added that their weapon wasn’t something you can’t see, hear or touch, nor use on each other. It became apparent that he was referring to the Hinatas scents. 

***

Natsu traveled the rest of the way with the pack. She hated that he had to be left behind just because he couldn’t smell an alphas scent, _What's up with that?! More importantly, Why DIDN’T HE TELL ME?_

The city of Karasuno was huge. _How in the ever-loving fudge am I going to find the Crows Guild? I don't even know what it looks like. I suppose I’ll just have to ask someone for directions._ Natsu looked around for someone to ask, aware that there were dangerous people who preyed on lost omegas. 

She wasn’t a baby nor as innocent as people would think based on her appearance. As her brother seemed to think, she knew he was just trying to protect her. Shouyou had even gone so far as to sacrifice himself for her to get to Karasuno safely. It was hard being separated from him after traveling for years with just the two of them. Natsu knew the reason why they had to flee home, and not once did she blame her older brother for it. He did that enough himself. 

Natsu had been lost in a sea of memories when she was approached by another omega. She practically jumped when they tapped her on the shoulder to ask “Are you, alright miss? You look lost, do you need help finding your family?”

Not wanting to reveal that she was in the city all alone, Natsu replied, “Huh- Yes! They were headed towards the Crows Guild and I seem to have gotten lost. Do you mind giving me directions please?”

The omega was nice enough to comply, they pointed with their finger, “I see, well, continue down the road until she passed the bakers shop, make a left, then a right and then make another left once she passed the blacksmith, and she should be there. It's a hard building to miss!”

They were right. There was no way Natsu could have missed the guild. It was a big building made of stone, and it had two sets of wooden doors, the bigger pair with a smaller meeting in the middle. The huge ones were clad with grey flags showcasing their crow insignia. 

She took a deep breath before entering. The inside drastically contrasted to the bleak monochromatic exterior, it was warm and cozy. There was a big fire pit off-center to the right where there were more couches decorated with varying shades of red and orange pillows and cork boards with the available job offer displayed for the members to choose from. On the opposite side of the boards was what Natsu could assume to be a mix of a communal dining hall area, littered with wooden tables and benches. Things in the guild were slow, granted it was the middle of the day and people were out on jobs.

Natsu made her way to the desk, past the fire pit, and asked the attendant if she could talk to who runs the guild. 

The lady questioned, “What business do you have with Ukai?”

“Er- I guess you can say Family matters.”

She raised her eyebrow and glanced at Natsu, looking up and down. Natsu returned the lady’s gesture and inspected her back. She was very pretty, her glasses framed her face well, she had a very mature beauty mark on her chin, and her black hair fell nicely past her shoulders. The lady smelled like an alpha, but there was no sign of her ears or tail. Meanwhile, Natsu’s hair was wild, untamed, it was so long that her curls weighed themselves down into rugged waves. She knew she needed a haircut. Shouyou had offered to cut her hair for her like he had been doing with his. She’d given him a hard pass. 

“Alright then, follow me.” The lady beckoned Natsu.

She disappeared through an archway off to the side of the desk. Natsu trailed behind her, down a wide hall paneled with several doors and arches, all leading to the different utilities of the guild. They reached the end of the corridor, marked with a large window, and ascended a wooden staircase to the left. The stairs directly led to a door, Natsu presumed it was the owner’s office. 

On their way up a man with glasses, not much taller than the lady exited the room with a short stack of papers. He smiled and nodded his head as he said “Good Afternoon Kiyoko-san. Young lady.” 

“Afternoon, Takeda-Kun. Can you take care of the front desk until I get back?” Her voice was smooth and elegant.

“No problem! I’ll go file these in the mailroom first.”

Kiyoko didn’t bother to knock on the door and just opened it. The room was a decent size, but smelled of smoke and was dimly lit, mostly by the yellow flames of candles. Though, the smoke came from a different source. It was the guild owners. 

“Who’s this?” his voice was raspy. Ukai put out the smoke emitting from his wooden pipe. 

Kiyoko answered while walking over to one of the walls enveloped by muted deep-blood orange curtains. “She requested to see you, said it was something about family business or matters.”

“What's your name miss?”

“Hinata Natsu!” the ginger bowed. 

“Hinata?” He whispered the name as if he hadn’t heard it in years. 

The lady tugged a string that made the fabricated barrier to drawback, letting blinding sunlight surge throughout the room. 

Ukai flinched at the sudden burst of light, he squinted at Hinata to get a better look.

He looked down in astonishment, the man breathed, “God you look so much like your mother how did I not see it before.” 

Ukai looked up again, “You must’ve traveled very far if she still lives out in Yukigaoka.”

“Very far.”

“Huh” He laughed, “No kidding, it’s literally one of the furthest villages from here. Where are my manners, Kiyoko go get Yachi or Ittetsu to bring the registration papers.” He waved the lady out of the room. 

“Is it just you? I thought your mother had two pups, a son and a daughter?”

“She does, Shouyou will come soon! He’s still on his way.” _He has to be._

Ukai’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why aren’t you two together?”

“We-we had to split up. I guess he didn’t notice an alphas scent and the pack we were traveling with decided it wASn’T sAfE if he stayed with us.” Natsu spat. “It’s so stupid that they would do such a thing! I mean, if he can’t smell alphas, then SHOULDN’T that be even more of a reason to keep him with us!” She rolled her eyes.

A young blonde slowly creaked open the door, papers were shaking in her hands. Ukai and Natu turned their heads in her direction. She apologetically bowed and said ‘sorry’ several times.

“For what?” Natsu looked her in the eyes, she’d done nothing wrong. 

“I-I interrupted your private conversation. I-I ‘m sorry about your brother.”

“Don’t be! Shou-san will be here before we know it!” Natsu’s ears shot up, she looked completely serious. She was serious. 

Ukai offered Natsu a job in the back of the guild, dealing with the stock and other minor things. He and Yachi helped Hinata fill out the guild membership forms. The form required an address for where Natsu lived, but seeing how she just got to town and had little money, that portion would have to remain blank. To her surprise, the blonde filled out that section.

“What's this?”

Yachi said with solid confidence, “My address!” 

The guild owner looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. This was clearly something unusual for her to do. The two stared at the young blonde. “I'm sorry. That was probably too forward, b-but I-Idj I mean, I know there are no open rooms here and I don't want Hinata to be homeless. I mean- I guess- I- should have asked first. Would you be fine living with me?”

Natsu smiled, her tail wagged as she threw her arms around the blonde’s neck. She released calming pheromones, having smelled the other omega’s anxiety, before shouting “YES.”

She had a place to stay and with the nicest person, she’d ever met.

***

Natsu insisted that Yachi call her by her first name instead of her last. At least, while at the apartment. Which was nicely decorated with soft pastel colors. It was one room, though, so Natsu crashed on the couch. Yachi apologized, again, that it was a small place. The ginger only giggled and said it was fine. Much better than sleeping out in the woods. 

The blonde showed Natsu to the bathroom so she could properly wash up. When she got out of the bath Yachi handed her a pair of old pajamas and new undergarments, as well as a new wrap. They sat on the couch afterward and were getting to know each other. Yachi offered to take Natsu to a good salon to get her haircut since the ginger had begun rambling while brushing her thick hair about wanting to get it cut. Just like that in the next few days Yachi kept her word and brought Natsu to a groomer, requesting for Miwa.

Miwa was a tall alphan female, her hair color was similar to Kiyoko’s and she had the deepest blue eyes Natsu had seen. _She’s really pretty._

Natsu had her hair cut to a bit past her shoulders, she wore her hair in pigtails mostly after that. 

The hardest part of living with Yachi was getting up in the morning. All of the omega’s blankets were weighted. The heftiness of them reminded Natsu of when she was back in the woods with Shouyou and how they used to lay next to each other. 

Since parting with him, she hadn’t been able to rest comfortably. A weight that had always been there by her side or protectively surrounding her, was gone. Sometimes she couldn't sleep, other times she silently cried until she was too tired to stay awake. Now, in Yachi’s living room, the weighted blankets were therapeutic and helped soothe her. However, there was the occasional night when Natsu would stir in her sleep or cry because she missed her brother. When that happened she felt like the blanket mocked her.

However, Natsu held strong. She was confident he’d show up to the guild, _Any day now. He’ll be here._

The days she awaited him turned into months. Still, she never lost faith that he would come. At first, during every break she had, she would wait outside the guild to see if she could spot her brother in the crowd. The streets were hardly empty, only late at night and in the early morning. 

Overtime Yachi became Natsu’s closest friend. The ginger found out that the blonde was actually around the same age as Shouyou, interestingly enough. It sucked that she worked in the front of the guild while Natsu was in the back. At least they had the same lunch break. 

Natsu was pretty sure Yachi was heaven sent. _What did I do to make such a good friend?_

Natsu smiled. During her heats, the other omega provided extra blankets for Natsu to nest, and even pads so her slick wouldn't leak on them. Natsu had been very embarrassed about that part, but their combined awkwardness through the conversation made her feel better about it. Thank goodness Yachi herself was an omega and understood. The blonde was so smart, caring, and always made Natsu feel at home. 

Heck Yachi knew of a method for ridding the apartment of the thick pheromones from either of their heats. Natsu didn't even know such a mixture existed. Yachi bought a perfume like substance from a friend that was made specifically to rid the air of the strong aroma. 

Yachi had tried to get Natsu to go out and meet some of her friends when the ginger was free, but Natsu always declined. Spending most of her free time waiting for her brother. Twisting the sun charm between her fingers, clutching the half necklace until her knuckles were white as she peered up at the sky. She seldom took the pendant off, it adorned her neck as if it were a part of her. And that's how Natsu felt about it, the fact that it was a sun reminded her of her mother and it being half reminded her of her brother who had the other charm to complete the sun. 

One night Yachi was going to go to sleep later than usual, she had been designing a new menu for the guild's kitchen to help spruce up the place. Was, and did, but not because of foreseen reasons. The blonde heard Natsu crying in the other room. She immediately rushed over to the living room to see what was wrong, stubbing her toe in the process. Yachi bit her tongue to stifle the pain, her eyes watered. 

She found Natsu with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders clutching a letter, holding it close to her heart. On instinct, Yachi wanted to soothe her friend, but to do so she would need to calm Natsu. Yachi sat next to the ginger and hugged her, rubbing her back, saying it's okay, and asking what’s the matter?

Natsu leaned on Yachi for comfort, she was tired of waiting for her brother, she was concerned, worried about what was taking him so long. She was plagued by these thoughts and in an attempt to make herself feel better she pulled out the letter Shouyou scented to sniff it. It smelled like home. However, instead of making her feel better, it made her feel worse. And all the feelings she’d bottled up, using her unshakable optimism and belief in Shouyou, broke free in the form of salty tears. She cried on the other omegas shoulders for a bit and then told her what happened. 

Natsu didn’t speak after that, a ball lodged in her throat. Yachi kept hushing her, telling her everything was going to be alright, it's okay, but it was late and they had work tomorrow. Natsu didn't want Yachi to leave. Yachi couldn’t bring herself to pull from the teen, “Come on, let's go to my room, you can sleep in there if you want.”

From then on they shared Yachi’s bed.

On the anniversary of Natsu's arrival in Karasuno, the omega was tired of waiting. She really wanted to believe she would see her brother again. During dinner her mind wouldn’t stop, _How long does it take you to travel!!! SHOUYOU._ She huffed. 

Her roommate watched her eat in frustration, the blonde knew how Natsu felt about her brother. Yachi lit up with an idea, unsure if it was any good she suggested it quietly, “Why don’t you fill out a job form and pay someone in the guild to retrieve him?”

“OH MY GOODNESS! YACHI YOU ARE A GENIUS!” Natsu squealed.

Yachi was tackled to the ground by the ginger. Natsu couldn't stop hugging the other omega. 

The next day Natsu asked Kiyoko how many coins would she need to pay for a job like that. The ginger thought she had a decent amount saved, 50 silver coins. Kiyoko regrettably hit Natsu with bad news, the minimum requirement for retrieval jobs was 50 gold coins. Natsu only had a 10th of that. 

She didn't make enough working at the guild alone and it would take a bit over a year at the very least to pay the minimum. From what Natsu had gathered from her work so far, was that people tended to leave the jobs paying the minimum last. Her brother was worth more than a minimum. Thus, the cycle of odd jobs (posted on the board for omegas) began. 

Natsu worked for a vendor selling their painted flowers in the market, she helped clean people’s houses, she was a seamstress’s assistant for a while, and the majority of the time she mostly babysat. 

Some lowlife thief broke into Yachi’s apartment while the girls were gone. Their belongings were rummaged through as if the thief was looking for something specific before settling on taking their savings. That was when Natsu realized her sun charm had been taken.

_Of course the one fucking day I don’t wear it._

Natsu told Yachi about it and apparently, some other omega named Sugawara knew where to find it. The necklace was being sold on the black market for a hefty price. He was sure it would be there a while. Hinata knew she had to get the necklace back, but she chose her brother over it. _Shouyou is more important, I'll get the money to pay for someone to find him, and then I can deal with the necklace afterward. So help me if I find the thief they better watch their tail._

The idea of fighting for money started to seem appealing. Her hand-to-hand was decent, and she could use her scent on top of that. She entered the legal rings under the pseudonym “Summer,” fighting every two weeks. They first placed her in the sixth tier (lowest paying), since they hadn’t seen her fight before. Once they saw what she was actually capable of they bumped her up to the fourth tier. From there she climbed her way up to the third. She fought every other Friday, except for when she was in heat. Yachi and anyone else who knew Natsu was kept in the dark about her other identity. Though they thought it was suspicious that she was taking the jobs posted at the guildless while making back the money twice as fast.

In 4 months she procured over 80 gold coins, 70 of which she put towards her brother's return. 

A profile had to be filled out as well as a flyer made for Natsu to post the job. Kiyoko explained that it was a safety measure to prevent the wrong people from hunting her brother. Natsu would have to interview every potential retriever to make sure they had the right intentions. She would interview them in one of the private rooms in the guild. Kiyoko recommended that Natsu have someone in the room with her so she doesn't get harassed by any of the alphas she would interview. Natsu declined Kiyoko's recommendation saying she can handle herself. 

The flyer included the type of job (retrieval), the pay (70 gold coins), a brief description of who is being retrieved and how long they have been gone, (Male Omega, age 20-21, missing for almost 2 years). Meanwhile, Shouyou’s profile had meatier information on him, such as a physical description (around 5’7”, bright orange hair, the box with ears and tail was checked, golden-brown eyes, light skin (may have tanned)), his scent (Natsu only had the letter he scented for her before they split), and where he was last seen (in the mountains/forest on the west side of Karasuno). His profile would be kept behind the front desk. 

***

 _YOSH! Finally, someone applied for the job!_ Natsu bumbled with boundless energy, ready to begin the interview process. She couldn’t wait to send them on their way so they could bring Shouyou back.

Natsu led the alpha to the back of the guild, to one of the rooms down the hall behind the front desk. She read over the alphas resume, it looked fine. She then went over the basics of Shouyou’s profile, she didn't get very far before they alpha rudely interrupted her. 

“How long has he been missing?!”

“Almost two years.”

The alpha laughed. 

“What's so funny?”

“He’ll probably make a shit house-omega that's for sure. Oh well, the things I do for the less fortunate.”

“Well, I’m _sorry_ if he doesn't make a good _house-_ omega.”

“As you should be! Who left him out there anyway?!”

Natsu huffed, they obviously didn't pick up on her sarcasm. She said, “That’s fine, I can find _another_ alpha for the job. No-thank you for your time.” 

Upset about nature they were objected in, the alpha spouted, **“** Fine, any omega who has lasted out there in the wilderness for this long isn’t made to be a house-omega. He’s undesirable, only weirdos would want to mate with him.”

“I’m no longer in the mood to be nice. Get. Out.”

“Better yet he may die by the time you find someone else as kind as me to locate him.” They slammed the door behind them. 

Natsu slammed her head down in her arms, as she lay her head there on the table. _He can't be dead. He’s not dead. He is strong._ She reassured herself. Finding a reliable alpha to do the job was going to be hard.

***

The interview started as normal, Natsu asked the alpha her intentions, and for a list of other jobs, she’d done with recommendations made by previous clients. The lady looked promising and had a good track record. However, what set Natsu off was her intentions. 

“So why did you choose this job amongst the others?”

“Simple, he’s a poor omega lost in the mountains. And, by any means, if he looks anything like his sister then I can say he’s a cutie. Is he bonded?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Wouldn’t it make for a great love story, I, a selfless alpha heading into the mountains to save him and bring him back to civilization! We shall return as a bonded pair!”

Natsu sat there in astonishment, _Is she really only doing this to find a mate?! She doesn't even see him as a person, just an omega._

“All you need to do is hand me his profile and I will be on my way!” The alpha said cheerily. 

“I know what I need to do, and I am NOT giving you his profile.”

“Wha- Why? Excuse you but I am offering my services to save his ass from the woods, heck I’m not even demanding you raise the reward because he is the true reward is he not? Why else would the payment be so low?!”

“Excuse you, I don't know who you think you are. But my brother belongs to himself, he is not a possession. And I’m sorry if this is all I can afford to pay you! I think we’re done here.”

The alpha was offended, in annoyance, she shot Natsu with her best ammo, “He’s probably dead anyway! I don’t know a single person, alpha _or_ omega, who can survive through not one but _two_ whole winters alone in the mountains. If he didn't die of hypothermia, hunger, thirst, then you bet he's severely suffering from touch-starvedness. I don't think there’s an omega out there who can last two months let alone years without touching someone else.”

“Leave.” All the fur on her tail stuck up, and her ears folded back aggressively. She was 

“I’m just stating the obvious, no omega is that strong.”

“Shouyou _IS_ ! I’ve warned you once, _NOW LEAVE!_ ” Her voice was deep with a lump lodged in her throat, her teary golden-brown eyes boreholes in the floorboards as she pointed to the door of the room. 

“If your brother _is_ then he’s a freak.” The alpha walked slowly over to the door, “Once I leave the room my offer is off the table completely.”

Natsu had enough of this, this was the second time an alpha wasn’t taking her request seriously. She wasn’t taking her brother's life seriously. The alpha was also taking too long to get out of the room. Natsu didn't even try to hold back from letting her pheromones wreak havoc on the alpha’s nose. She watched as the alpha fell to the ground, lungs probably on fire as she gasped for air, the same air with Natsu’s scent, making it worse. The alpha coughed out the word “freak” as she scrambled to leave the room. 

***

There were a few more interviews in between her second and her last, but those weren’t as bad. Those alphas were respectful when they declined the mission once she told them she wasn't looking for someone to bond with her brother, just to find him and bring him back to the city. But the last person she interviewed, that alpha was on an entirely different level of creepiness and rude that it made Natsu tear down the job from the alphas board. 

Things started normal, she led him to the interview room and started talking to him, looking through his references. Everything seemed to check out on paper, off the books, though, the alpha was terrible. 

“Is he bonded?”

“Not the point and none of your business.”

“Well, what if I want to potentially mate with him or create a bond? Add him to my harem of omegas?”

“That is up to him, not me-”

“But you’re the one who’s-”

“I _was saying,_ that _that_ is not why _I_ am paying you to find him. I think we’re done.” Natsu got up and gestured to the door. 

“Hmmm,” the omega felt uncomfortable as he eyed her like a piece of candy. “From what it sounds like your brother is more of a bother, now you on the other hand, why don’t I take you for dinner?”

“Did you just- NO!” Natsu hissed. Her brother was nothing but a bother and she would not stand for the alpha’s words. 

Visibly angered, he advanced towards her, cornered her against the wall with his arm. The alpha leaned down to make eye contact with the omega, he growled as he spoke, demanding her to try again, “Wrong answer.”

She didn't take to his attempt to subdue her well. Natsu headbutted the alphas chin whilst she simultaneously kneed him in the groin. He doubled over with a grunt, he peered up at the ginger and growled. The alphas pheromones were pungent and thick with anger, but Natsu was beyond furious, he had crossed a line. She wasn’t going to play the scent game, no, she wanted the pain to last. The alpha wasn’t quick enough to counter her next attack. His face was within reach of her fist, Natsu took the opportunity to full-on deck him with as much force as she could muster. A loud crack resounded from the impact, blood started to trickle down from his _snooter_ , she broke it. He glared at her, Natsu returned the gesture only her gaze pierced through his soul. She stepped toward him, growling while raising her bloodied fist. The alpha realized she intended on taking him down, and quite possibly could seeing what she just did. His eyes widened in fear, the alpha ran away with his tail tucked between his legs, he would no longer make any unwanted advances towards the ginger. 

Natsu stormed out of the room after him, he quickened his pace. She smirked for a second and continued towards the boards. _I’m done with this! These fudging alphas! I’m not trying to find either of us a mate, idiots!_ Natsu ripped her flyer off the board, not bothering to pay attention to the person near her. She muttered some insult about alphas claiming enough omegas to have a harem.

“Hey! I was reading that.”

“Sorry,” she spat, “I’m not taking any more offers.”

Natsu turned in the opposite direction. The man loosely grabbed her wrist. He began to release a calming scent, he smelled like black-cherries. 

“Hold on.” His voice was smooth.

 _Can’t I get a fricking break?! Can't he tell that I want to be left alone? Lord, I swear._ Her face went red with anger. She really wasn’t in the mood and was about to unleash hell on the alpha’s lungs when Yachi ran over to her like she saw a ghost. 

“Wa-wait Natsu!” Yachi anxiously called.

Not wanting to harm her friend Natsu took a deep breath to calm herself. Of everyone in the guild Yachi certainly would never deserve to be hit with a coughing fit from Natsu’s pissed pheromones. No matter how many deep breaths she took, it didn’t seem to help, she was still riled by the previous alpha. Yachi let out a shaky purr, _she knows me too well._ The little vibrations in the air calmed the tense atmosphere. 

“He’s a friend. Or well a friend of a friend.”

“Aww, I thought we were friends?” Kuroo laughed through his nose, grinning. He crossed his arms in a dramatic defense. 

“I-I mean yes, bbut grbsgajbdd,” Yachi panicked, not picking up on his joke at first. “Kuroo!”

“So _are_ you a friend of hers or not?” Natsu’s voice was hard and sharp like a blade's edge.

“Hhe is. Wait- why are you taking down the flyer? I-I thought you wanted to find your brother? OH NO! Did something happen during an interview?”

“So that’s what the flyer was about—”

“Yes.” Natsu answered sharply before turning to Yachi, “I guess I’ll have to do it myself! Another one Yachi! Another freaking one! Only interested in bonding with him as if that’s why I am looking for someone to find Shou-san! It’s sickening! Dude just wanted to add to his harem! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME _started_ when the alpha tried to hit on me!” She flung her hands in the air. Kuroo snatched the paper. “Oi! Give that back!”

“Hold on, I’m reading it.” Kuroo held the paper up to the ceiling so she couldn’t reach it. Natsu kept jumping to get it, she couldn’t get high enough to grab it. Accidentally rubbing the alphas cherry scent on her in the process. 

_BRRRRRHHHHH DAMNIT IF I WAS SHOU-SAN I COULD GET IT._

Natsu stopped and stood there in defeat, _Why haven’t you come back to me?_ Her heart ached, she didn’t like this, it had been too long since she saw her brother.

“So that’s what all the fuss is about. Yeah, I see why you're so fed up. Some alphas are jerks, only interested in collecting omegas to have a harem. Well, if you need someone to track him I know-”

“And _why_ would you do that? How do I know you're not trying to create your own _harem_?”

“Because I am always this kind. And, about harems, I don’t want one. My mate and his five cats are plenty for me.”

Natsu looked to Yachi to confirm this information. “Geeze, Kuroo I thought you only had two cats?”

“They had kittens. You should see the little beans, they’re adorable- until they get into your potion room and knock over a brew you’ve had fermenting for A MONTH!”

Yachi giggled.

“So you said you may know someone who can help find him?”

“Yeah, here follow me. Most of us are hanging out right now at one of the tables.”

Kuroo gestured for Natsu to lead the way. He pointed over her in the direction of his friends, Yachi couldn’t stay for long, she had to get back to work. Leaving Natsu alone with the alpha. 

A visibly and very pregnant omega was the first to point them out, “Hoho Kuroo you sly dog. Won’t Kenma be mad she smells like you?”

Then, someone with an owl on their shoulder commented, “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Kubroo wouldn’t cheat in Kenma!” A boisterous man with white and black hair, heck even fur, defended his ”bro”.

“Do you really have that little faith in me?”

“You look like the type of person who would.” A young blond with glasses retorted, the green-haired man sitting next to him snickered. 

“Haha very funny.” Kuroo deadpanned.

“So who’s this little darling?” 

“This is— wait what’s your name again? I don’t think we’ve actually formally introduced ourselves. Kuroo Tetsuro.” He bowed.

“Hinata Natsu. Just call me Natsu though.”

After everyone introduced themselves Kuroo apologized because Daichi, the alpha who he would have asked to retrieve her brother was apparently on a job with Iwaizumi (the pregnant omegas mate). And they wouldn’t be back until the end of the week. 

Natsu referred to the alphas at the table while asking her question, “Why does it have to be Daichi? Can’t any of you track his scent for me?”

The alpha on the other end of the table, _Tobio was it?_ Clenched his fist after her comment. He had also looked down as if he was ashamed. She already thought it was odd he didn't know his family’s name, _maybe he had to run from home like Shou-san and I had to?_ Natsu felt a weird connection to him, unable to place her finger on it, she figured maybe it was because he possibly could relate to her past of disowning part of her family or just because he was a fairly handsome alpha. She didn’t care too much about the latter.

Sugawara replied, “Daichi is the most experienced in retrieval type jobs. He normally helps people find their friends or loved ones that have seem to have disappeared or who have gotten lost in the city or woods.”

“Fine. If you’re friends of Yachi then I will trust what you say is true.”

“Isn’t that a little naïve?” Tsukishima piped.

Natsu leaned into the table towards his direction, “Maybe in my part. But Yachi isn’t. So. Don’t.” She paused to slam her fist on the table, revealing the dried blood on it. “Disrespect her. Or you’ll end up like the alpha who ran out of here with a bloody nose.”

“Feisty I see. Oi King, maybe you two would get along if you’d stop being so picky about choosing an omega.”

_King?_

“Fuck off Salty.” Natsu turned her head to Tobio, his knuckles were white. 

“Yeah, not interested.” She glared, tired of people trying to set her up. Natsu let “Salty” have a taste of her when she’s mad and released a faint, yet overpowering, amount of pheromones to show she didn’t find him funny. 

Unfortunately, the thing about using her scent as a weapon is that it affects others nearby. Most of everyone at the table had their senses burning with cinnamon, all except for Oikawa and Tobio. After those closest to Natsu erupted into a coughing fit she saw Tobio quickly thrust his scarf in front of Oikawa’s nose. She didn’t even think to question how he was unaffected by the pheromones, she figured he either had a really strong nose, he was too far for it to reach him. _That’s fine as long as I got Tsukishima._

Before she had the chance to question Tobio he left with Oikawa, saying he was taking him home.

* * *

Tobio was practically living with Iwaizumi and Oikawa again, or just Oikawa. He stayed there to look after Oikawa and make sure he was fine for Iwaizumi, who, in the course of his mate's pregnancy, had been taking longer jobs to be sure they’d have enough funds for neither of them to work for a while once the pups were born. They had a good amount of savings but from what they could tell Oikawa was definitely going to have more than one pup. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa thought they had seen every side of Tobio already. The couple found out they were hilariously wrong. For as stoic and scary as the young man could appear, he worried over every little thing that had to do with Oikawa’s condition. Especially during the last few months of the omega’s pregnancy. 

His panic wasn't very noticeable, on the outside he still looked like his regular self. But since Oikawa and Iwaizumi had practically raised him, they knew better. He also let his guard down around them more than he did with the others. The idea of showing “weakness” like stress, anxiousness, or that you were hurt (physically or mentally) was still known to him. Tobio wasn’t anything near subtle about his concerns when around the couple alone. 

When Iwaizumi was about to leave for a job he would pull the alpha aside and attack him with a barrage of questions:

“When are they coming again?”

“What happens if they come while you’re gone??”

“What do I do?”

“Who do I call?”

In his defense, he wanted to help as much as possible, to be useful. He didn't know what he was doing, and, for once, really swallowed his pride to admit it. 

It is hard to say which of the two were more excited about feeling the baby(ies) kick. Naturally one would assume the mother would be, but Tobio was probably more. He didn't outright admit it, but his tail often betrayed him. If he was being honest, the entire thing woke up something inside him, how his primal instincts wanted to go through the same thing with his omega. 

***

“I think I’m going to be sick from seeing the way you look at couples. Just ask an omega or beta out already!” 

“What?” Tobio broke his gaze. He’d spaced out gazing at pair of mates being cute. 

Yamaguchi jumped in, “Yeah, I have to agree with Tsukki there Tobio. Why don't you just ask one out?” 

“Are you afraid they’ll reject you or something?”

“Wh-no? I’m not interested in anyone else.”

“Here we go again, “ Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Fated mates don’t exist. Admit it, you’re picky.”

“They do, and I’m not picky.”

“You’re as picky as a king.” The green-haired beta snickered at the blond's comment. 

“Am not.”

“Are too” Yamaguchi spoke up again.

Many times Tobio had similar conversations like that with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They were actually the same age as Tobio, though they hadn’t been members of the Crows guild for as long as he had. Both of them didn’t believe necessarily in fated mates, in his own way Tsukishima basically said that he didn't need the whole fated mate thing to exist to know he belonged with Yamaguchi, beta or not. At first, Tobio was confused since Tsukishima didn't have ears, or rather he found out later, the alpha was half, one parent was a beta. And he often chose not to show off his alpha characteristics, almost rejecting them in a way. 

Tsukishima came up with the nickname King for Tobio, which annoyed the hell out of the blue-eyed alpha. _I think I preferred it back when he just called me picky. Why do I hang around the two of them again?_

Yamaguchi at one point tried to set Tobio up with Yachi. That was an absolute disaster. Tobio wasn't sure if he should have been relieved or offended that Yachi almost passed out after looking at him when they both said declined. His was in a flat tone, hers more frantic with several apologies attached to it. She also almost fell, but Tobio stretched his arms to catch her. The poor omega’s face was as red as a tomato when she scampered off, excusing herself saying she needed to go grab more menus from the back. 

Later that day Yamaguchi pestered Tobio about his answer. Following the alpha home. Tsukishima was busy doing palm readings during the afternoon. He never read any of his friend's palms, still traumatized after reading his brothers many years ago.

“WhY’d yOu SAy nO??” Yamaguchi thought maybe the two would work out since Yachi was smart yet anxious, while Tobio was, well, not book smart, and seemed calm (most of the time just don't go hunting with the man). 

“She's not my omega.”

“And how do you know?”

“She doesn't smell like them.”

Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion, he knew Alphas and Omegas had a strong sense of smell to differentiate others by their second gender, but he hadn't realized it was to the extent of recognizing specific scents. “Wait- What does Tsukki smell like?”

Tobio stood there for a moment, contemplating on how to describe it, “Like the ocean, kinda salty.”

“Hm-” the beta mumbled, “The beach does smell nice.” Louder he brought the conversation back to the topic at hand, “So then what does “your” omega smell like?”

“Citrus?” 

“Why do you sound so unsure?”

“It's been so long since I smelled them.”

“You said you fell out of a tree that same day, right?”

Tobio nodded his head.

“What if when you fell, you hit your spine or something and it affected your sense of smell?”

The alpha's ears drooped. _Heard that one before, and I really hope that that is not the case. What if he has a point? No. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are fated mates. They exist._

***

Most of the gang, except Iwaizumi and Daichi who were on a job together for the rest of the week, as well as Kenma who was out on a different job, met up at the guild for lunch. All the omegas were bundled in at least two cloaks and a long sleeve. Tobio just wore his wolfs pelt and a scarf, mostly for Oikawa, upon Iwaizumi’s request. In fact, the scarf was actually Iwaizumi’s. 

The rambunctious group had already finished their food when they saw an alpha running out from the hall behind the front desk with a bloody nose and tail tucked between his legs. 

The alphas drew straws to choose who got to see who beat up said alpha. Kuroo was the lucky bastard. The pack watched him slink over to the job boards, his ear twitched. Suga told everyone at the table to continued their conversation, whispering that it would be suspicious if they were all staring over there, Kuroo would tell them when he got back. 

Kuroo surpassed their expectations and brought over the assailant. He dramatically mouthed “This is them” while pointing to a red-headed girl, her hair down in low pigtails. For some reason, she smelled like him. Oikawa beat everyone else to the punch and brought it up first. The rest of them playfully teased Kuroo about it. 

The girl's name was Hinata Natsu. Tobio didn't bother to remember it. Everyone at the table began to properly introduce themselves with their family name and first names. Tobio was fine not knowing his family’s name, though, he wouldn't mind knowing what it was. 

Kuroo was spouting an apology about Daichi and Iwaizumi being out until the end of the week, and that she’d have to wait until then for someone to search for her kin. The end caught Tobio's attention, she was _actually looking_ for someone to _track down_ her brother?

“Why does it have to be Daichi? Can’t any of you track his scent for me?”

Tobio looked the other way, unaware his hand was in a fist, he gritted his teeth. His tail held still, hanging lip off the bench. He barely payed much attention to the conversation after that. He didn't understand why he felt so down about not being able to help the ginger. Tobio didn't know her at all, other than her name was Natsu. _Wait- I think I’ve seen her around standing in front of the guild. I never payed attention to her though._

The table shook with a bang, ripping Tobio away from his thoughts, there was blood on the omega’s knuckles. She said the next line as if she was daring Tsukishima, “-Disrespect her. Or you’ll end up like the alpha who ran out of here with a bloody nose.”

“Feisty I see. Oi King, maybe you two would get along if you’d stop being so picky about choosing an omega.”

“Fuck off Salty,” Tobio growled, tired of being called king because the asshat didn't understand.

“Yeah, not interested.” 

Not a moment too soon, Tobio heard a chain reaction of coughs and immediately shoved his scarf in front of Oikawa’s nose. He then excused the two and said he was taking Oikawa back to the townhouse. _What the actual fuck was that._ In that moment Tobio was thankful that he was unable to smell omegas.

The pregnant omega reluctantly agreed after catching a hint of the other omegas pheromones. Handing Tobio his scarf back while holding his breath on the rest of the way out of the guild, practically gasping for air once they were outside. 

Back at the townhouse Tobio helped bring Oikawa stuff to finish setting up the nursery. It was in his old room. Or the old guest room, which became his room. The pregnant omega was so picky about the way things were placed that Tobio had long since gave up on helping with the smaller details. And instead did the occasional lifting and bringing things back and forth. Not that he was skilled at decorating like he was archery. 

The thing about watching Oikawa for Iwaizumi while he was gone, was that Oikawa would get mad if he felt like they were babying him because of his condition. The only person he would let do so willingly was Iwaizumi. So, Tobio had to take care of Oikawa without the man’s awareness of it. He also seemed to have the weirdest food cravings, as well as the most random mood swings. _Are all pregnant omegas like this???_

During dinner Tobio was silent, more so than usual. He couldn’t stop thinking about the omega at guild and her request. There was something about her that seemed familiar or like they were somehow connected. Yet that was all there was. His glass of milk was still full after dinner, Tobio glared at at.

 _What the actual fuck is wrong with me? I really am feeling bad about not being able to help?_ He’d seen the job application many times before and always glossed over it. 

“Alright, what’s the matter Tobio-chan? You’ve barely touched your milk. And you’re quieter than usual.”

“...” So, _Why now of all times do I feel guilty about ignoring it. IT'S NOT LIKE I’D BE ANY HELP._

“Yahoo Tobio-chan, I know you heard me.” Oikawa pouted as he shifted one of his hands on his lower back and the other on his hip. 

Tobio came out of it, “It’s nothing.”

“It's not nothing. You hardly ever mope. Frankly, you hardly ever show much emotion, maybe if I hadn’t lived with you since you where 14 then you probably could fool me.” His rubbed his temples, “Tobio-chan, tell me.”

“You’ll laugh or think it's odd. Hell I can’t figure it out myself.”

Oikawa chuckled, “No promises-- but I will try and help.”

Tobio sighed. _Oikawa’s not gonna give up on this anytime soon if I don't just tell him._ “I don’t know. I feel bad for not being able to help that omega, I don't know why. I- feel like I should- no have to help find her brother.”

That was not what Oikawa was expecting. “Oh.” The omega was left speechless. 

_I knew it. It's weird._

“You probably feel obligated to help, like a form of redemption for your past ‘mistakes’ hunting omegas. And instead this time you would be helping rather than hurting.” 

“ _How_ do you _you_ know about that?”

“Sugawara told me, a few days after we had to tackle you to help you get over being touch starved.” Oikawa quickly added, he damned his maternal instincts kicking in for making him so soft, “It's fine though, he’s very tight lipped and only told me and Iwaizumi so we knew why you had been so distant.”

Tobio stared at his glass of milk. He wasn't the proudest of his time with the tribe. 

“Tobio-chan, don't punish yourself for something you had no control over! Come on cheer up! It's weird seeing you all mushy gushy!”

Tobio picked up his glass of milk and sipped at it. The sight of this somewhat relieved Oikawa, the alpha was still young and was already haunted by his past, it pleased him knowing he could help lift the others mood.

True to their word Daichi and Iwaizumi were back by the end of the week. Tobio watched in silent admiration as Iwaizumi relentlessly scented Oikawa after returning home. The couple sent Tobio to the market to pick up a few things, he figured it was an excuse so they’d be able to spend as much time alone as possible since Iwaizumi just got back. Honestly he was relieved to get out of the house and away from Oikawa for a bit. The omega nearly drove him insane. He completely forgot about the omega at the guild.

Oikawa had taken advantage of Tobio’s presence to rearrange the nursery, because ‘it wasn't right and needed to be perfect.’ He did this not once, nor twice but 3 times in the past 2 days. Don't get Tobio started on Oikawa's complaining about the shedding. It wasn't his fault alphas and omegas occasionally shed during the fall. It was only natural. Tobio could only imagine what a nightmare it would be if it had been summer. 

He left the couple alone in their townhouse and grabbed his fur coat before heading to the marketplace. Cool air nipped at his skin, enveloped in it after closing the door behind him. _I'll go to the one on the outskirts._

* * *

Two summers passed and it was already mid fall, meaning it had been _two years_ since Shouyou had last seen his sister. For _two years_ he’d been wandering the forested mountains in isolation. 

His blanket and cloak his mother first gave him had thinned from being overused. He used them to make little nests during his heats, when he was grounded to the same spot, unable to move with his body, writhing in pain. The first heat he spent alone he tried to persevere, to push forward, however, the ginger didn’t last long before his legs gave out and his need to nest overcame him. 

Since he was alone he’d try to relieve his omegan desires whilst he layed useless. Shouyou hated being a sitting duck, all because his stupid body demanded to be bred. 

When he wasn’t on his heat he was constantly searching for a way out of the forest, using the sun as his escort. He tried to not stray too far from a water source and if he had to, he made sure he was well hydrated and to fill his canteen with cleaned water. More often than he would like to admit, Shouyou ran into many dead ends, causing him to start over and try another path. Trying to not leave any tracks or trace that could lead to him, took him the most amount of time and effort. 

Overtime Shouyou’s stealth and skills of perception (other than scent) increased, with only the occasional narrow escape from trappers. If there was any sign of a disturbance in the area Shouyou would immediately cover his sweat glands with the beta patches. 

When the sun was at its peak Shouyou would stop for lunch or a break. He’d wait for the sun to move so it's direction was obvious and he wouldn’t head backwards. A lesson learned after going in the wrong direction until he noticed he was following the sunset. He cried every time it happened, it made him to look back in the direction he came from. It reminded him of _the home_ he had to leave behind, _the home_ he tore _his sister_ from. _His sister_ he had to separate from because of the _stupid alpha_. 

Shouyou kept himself sane through hunting and practicing his aim with the throwing knives. Even when they dulled he still used them. Hunger settled in and settled in hard during the fall and winters. The forest had a scant supply of animals for Shouyou to hunt and get his protein from. There were less fish in the stream, and the water was too cold to risk falling into. Thank goodness for Ushijima. Different kinds of plants grew at different times during the year, and the Lord of Shiratorizawa had taught Shouyou how to know what was edible. Though the plants did help slightly appease his voracious appetite, they weren't enough to satisfy him. Shouyou knew he’d grown thinner during the fall and winter, but he regained the weight he lost in the spring and summer. 

Winter brought up another problem, if he wanted to wash off he had to boil some water until it was warm. He did come across a natural hot spring and stayed near there for a few days before resuming his seemingly never ending journey to Karasuno.

When the ginger slept he curled up into a little ball with his tail wrapped around him and a rock, tree or something pressed against his back as he hugged his bag. For once in his life he was glad that he hadn’t grown very much, the cloak was able to cover him when he slept. It was a miracle that he didn't freeze over in the cold of winter. Again, the winter was the worst for traveling. For an entire season Shouyou had to be uncharacteristically sedentary. The harsh weather forced him into caves or dens for shelter. When he wasn't hunting them, predatory and prey alike had been curiously drawn to the omega. Heck, he spent his first winter with a pack of wolves after he had accidentally, and unknowingly waltzed into their den. The little pups played with his tail, and nibbled on his ears as a way to play fight with him. He humored them, they were too cute. _People think the worst of wolves, but they aren't that bad._ (The wolves thought the same about him and the rest of humans, they trusted him more because he was an omega.)

For reasons he couldn’t explain he had hardly tanned and rarely got sunburned despite all of his exposure to the sun, and in the winter he was never too cold. 

Thinking about it, the only coldness he felt was in his nerves, there was a constant stinging numbness that never went away. He knew why, though. _I’m touch-starved._ Shouyou cherished the sun charm his mother gave him, it was the only physical tether he had to remember her by. 

***

His journey to Karasuno began when he was 14 and a half, he arrived to the city mid fall after his 21st birthday. Shouyou was excited to have finally made it. The marketplace near the outskirts of the city was bustling for it being late afternoon. _This must be what a city is like!_

Shouyou stopped by a vendors cart to ask her for directions, “excuse me mam, can you point me to… to…” The ginger paused he couldn't remember the name of the guild, _WHAT WAS THE PLACE CALLED! It had something to do with a bird!_

His ears perked up, “AH! The crows guild!” He scratched the back of his ear in embarrassment. 

A gust of wind blew leaves into the air. That was when he smelled him. _The alpha_ was there. Shouyou pretended he was still listening to her, nodding his head as he really turned his attention towards the direction the scent was coming from. Immediately regretting doing so. They both locked eyes. Shivers went down his spine when he saw the alpha smile at him. Shouyou’s heart raced, his eyes widened with alertness. 

Shouyous attention snapped back to the vendor, she’d stopped speaking. The ginger smiled at her, “Thank you.” 

“Sir? Are you okay?”

_No._

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just remembered I really need to go do something,” Shouyou lied. He was glad that he could still interact with people like normal for having been by himself for as long as he was. The omega scampered off, slowly at first. It would have been suspicious to bolt immediately. 

The alpha began to approach him, Shouyou sped up. _Not today. No. Of course he had to be here. Well sir I am sorry to tell you, there is no such thing as fated mates. I’m just a useless omega who can't smell for squat._ Shouyou fled the outskirts of town, back in the direction of the forest. Once he was a decent distance from the marketplace he bolted to the only place he knew, _I will be back for you Natsu._

* * *

Not wanting to walk in on the couple, he’d done that before and as much as he looked up to their relationship, he didn't want to see that, Tobio went to the marketplace closer to the outskirts of the city. He was glad he did so. Tobio smelled them, they were near. If he had to describe it like how he did for Yamaguchi, he’d say his omega smelled of sweet oranges, or sweet citrus. Even with a subtle fall breeze blowing towards his omega, caring their scent away, Tobio was able to pick it out of the crowd. A strong nose was something he’d always had before. And it helped that it starkly contrasted to the muskiness alphas tended to have. After years of waiting, years of longing, he would finally get to see them, be with them. 

Tobio stood there for a moment and closed his eyes as he inhaled it. Feeling it enter his lungs, a familiar unfamiliarity. His omega’s aroma awoke part of his inner alpha, his canines slightly elongated to be somewhat sharper, ready to seal a bond mark on them. 

He was nervous, excited, and impatient to meet them. Tobio took a deep breath before he turned to look in the direction of the source. He was captivating, his omega. Tobio chuckled a bit to himself, the guy’s orange hair matched his scent. The alpha wanted to reach out and touch the flaming locks, or his fluffy ears. _He’s cute._

Tobio lost the battle of fighting the smile that crept onto his face. He couldn’t help it. He was completely awestruck when he saw his omegas big brown eyes, they were beyond captivating, they were hypnotizing. Betrayed once again by his tail, it swung back and forth. His omega finished the exchange with the vendor, Tobio began to walk over, heart pounding in his chest. _This is it._

To his surprise his omega went in the opposite direction, rather quickly. Tobio could smell the gingers uneasiness, clearly in some form of distress. It annoyed the alpha, _if he’s scared shouldn’t he come to me? I'll protect him._ Tobio went after the ginger, who continued to evade him. The butterflies flew away, replaced by irking rampaging ants. _What’s this dumbass doing?_

When the other man sprinted out of town towards the woods Tobio’s demeanor changed. No longer annoyed. He felt as if his omega was challenging his alpha to catch him first. Tobio was compelled to chase after him. The same excitement from hunting omegas back with the Kitagawa tribe coursed through his veins. 

Tobio was repulsed by the comparison, as true as it was. He shook his head seeking clarity. _No! This is different. I’m not merely capturing him. I’m not taking his life and freedom._ It was Sugawara’s words that soothed his mind _“You were a victim as well. You grew up with them, and you didn't know what you were doing. That doesn't necessarily give you a pass for your actions, but morally you didn't know it was wrong.”_

He may had gone after the other man right then if it weren’t for Iwaizumi and Oikawa waiting at home for Tobio to return from the market. He had been sent there to get the things _they_ needed. He vowed, _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will go on one last hunt. This time for my omega._

The young alpha dragged his feet back to the market place. He walked past a cart of oranges and had a fucking fantastic idea. His omegas smelled like them, why the hell should he not have something to help him track the other down. Tobio bought numerous orange/citrus-based products, fresh oranges, a small vial of perfume, and dried candied oranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for waiting!
> 
> Don't get too used to this length of chapters, I don't think I'll hit past 7000 words for another chapter for the remaining duration of this fic. (like the rest of the chapters may be in the 5000-6500 word count range)
> 
> I may have forgotten to mention that Shouyou's hair is tied back in a low pony tail at the moment. I'll mention it in the next chapter (I mean its reasonable since boi's blades have gone kinda dull so oop)
> 
> **Please leave kudos and comments. I love reading them and responding, honestly y'all are angels.**
> 
> This is definitely the biggest fic I have taken on and I barely started writing fanfiction near the end of this past August. Oop  
> I didn't want to make you guys do the math, so by the end of the chapter these are the ages:  
> Shouyou- 21  
> Tobio- 20  
> Natsu- 18  
> Yachi- 21  
> Oikawa and Iwa are 25 (the rest of the pack is around 25-26, except Tsukishima and Yams)
> 
> Up Next: "The Chase"


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods they go. Tobio excitedly tells Iwaizumi and Oikawa he found him, his fated mate, he informs them of his plans to meet up with his omega the next morning. Shouyou is caught after an entire day of cat and mouse with the alpha pursuing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would have liked to write more, having a 5 day weekend. But holidays tend to take up 3 of my days, 1 for cleaning/prepping, the day of, and 3rd for cleaning afterward. FUN. *sighs* then I needed to save one day for my homework, extra fun. So I apologize. At least this chapter wasn't a long one (meaning I could get it out sooner) I hope you enjoy! Stay safe!

Once Shouyou saw the tree line in the distance he bolted for the cover of the forest. He didn't want to look behind him, afraid the alpha may have chased after him. While moving he occasionally marked a tree or branch with one of his dulled knives, careful not to leave a scent trail by accident, _I still need to find my way back without him finding me. I can't freaking believe it! I know I knew I would meet him in Karasuno but I didn't think it’d be so soon! I thought I could just avoid the alpha_.

The ginger was beyond a considerable distance from the clearing yet continued running until he had to jog, jogging until he had to walk, and walking until his legs gave out. He collapsed onto the leaf ridden floor. Falling knees first, scraping both them and the lower palms of his hands in the process. Shouyou hissed, which only made things worse. He had been moving nonstop, on an incline from mid-afternoon to dusk. His lungs surely were about to burst any minute. The cold air cut his arid throat, he was still hot and had been sweating profusely, that it sharply contrasted against his body heat. It made him want to throw up. In fact, Shouyou felt like he was going to pass out.

 _I need to find shelter._

Shouyou peered at his surroundings, he spotted out a semi hollowed out log of a giant dead tree. _That’ll have to do._ The ginger crawled to it, worsening the stabbing pain in his side from the lack of water. He slouched against the wood and rifled through his bag for his canteen. Spilling some of the water on him as he chugged. Shouyou wiped the excess liquid off his chin with his forearm. He laid on the floor, wrapping his cloak around his small frame. Shouyou’s tail soon followed, he shivered for it was cold. It was unusually cold, colder than the lonely winter nights Shouyou had spent by himself. He blacked out. 

_Shouyou was back in Shiratorizawa. He was with Tendou in a smoke-filled room heavily scented with incense. The eccentric psychic curled his bejeweled fingers around a crystal ball. His red demon-like eyes glowing as he peered into the future. Tendou's voice pitched high, he chanted something about Shouyou having a fated mate._

_“Fated mate?” Shouyou vaguely remembered what they were from an old bedtime story his mom used to tell him when he was younger. He thought it was just a myth._

_The guess monster explained “Your destined lover. You have an unseen bond connecting the two of you. Apart from you are incomplete, two halves that make a whole. You will meet him again in Karasuno...”_

Bonding wasn't an option for Shouyou, it had since long been off the table. 

Shouyou’s muscles ached when he woke up the next morning. He thanked living in the mountains these past two years because otherwise, he'd be sore all over. Before he could think of anything, nature called. He really had to pee, Shouyou jumped up and found a bush nearby to relieve himself. The early morning elicited goosebumps to rise from beneath his skin.

Shouyou gathered his minuscule belongings. Unable to shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. He was sure he outran the alpha, but to be safe he'd camp out in the woods for another day or two. Since that was the plan he'd need to refill his canteen, meaning he needed to find a river.

 _LORD, IT'S FREEZING._ Shouyou rubbed his shoulders to create some heat from the friction. He wandered around the forest and listened to the sound of running water. Eventually, he came across a steady stream.

That was when his hunger kicked in. Shouyou scavenged for any source of food, finding a few acorns amongst the scattered leaves along with a handful of mushrooms. It wasn't the best meal, yet he was in no position to be picky. He hadn't been for a while. He brushed through his tangle of orange curls and tied his hair back in a low ponytail. 

Shouyou started a small fire and boiled some water from the river over it. Mid filling his canteen a loud snap sounded his attention. His blood ran as cold as the river.

* * *

Tobio finished his errands in the marketplace as quickly as possible in a rush back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s. Before the house was in view, he broke out into a sprint. Tobio burst open the front door, he dropped the woven few bags on the kitchen counter. 

“I Fnd Thm N’ M I FndMyOmega!” The young alpha blurted. 

The couple stared at him, wide-eyed. All they heard was a jumbled mess. “Tobio-chan breath.” Oikawa observed the contents of one of the bags, he whispered “I don't remember craving oranges? Did I ask for them?” Oikawa was mostly out of it. 

While Oikawa was wondering if he’d craved oranges and forgot, Iwaizumi kept the conversation moving, able to catch the last part of what Tobio incoherently spewed, “What's this about your omega?”

“I FOUND HIM!”

“Holy shit!”

Oikawa got overly emotional, tearing up as he congratulated the pup. “That's wonderful Tobio-chan.” 

“So where is he?”

“He’s in the forest. I’m going to meet him tomorrow.”

“YESSSSS And then you can bring him to meet all of us the next day! Since it’ll be a Friday night most of us should be there!”

“Is he good?” Tobio pointed at the pregnant omega, whose tail was about to fly off at any moment.

Iwa’s eyes widened, he mouthed “I don't know.”

“Yes! I'm fine. I'm just excited to heart that our Tobio-chan has found his love!”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took an audible deep breath. Tobio looked at the floor, a small chuckle escaping him. Oikawa went back over to the table pulling out the few orange/citrus-scented products Tobio brought back. Iwaizumi took leaned next to Tobio and whispered “It's funny for you right now, but wait until you’re in the same position.”

Tobio paled, he remembered the past week, and how demanding Oikawa had been. _Shit, he’s right._

“Aww, Iwa-chan I'm not that bad. Don't bother with him Tobio-chan, when you have pups you’ll do eh-fine.”

“OI!”

“So what's this for? Do they like oranges?”

“Oh, uh more like he is a human tangerine. I bought these to help me track him.”

“Track?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“He kinda ran from me.” The blue-eyed alpha’s tail stopped wagging. _I don't know why._

“He’s probably playing hard to get.” Oikawa tried to cheer him up. It worked. In fact, it did more than just worked, it motivated Tobio. Like a challenge. 

Tobio left two oranges for Oikawa (he looked like he wanted them more than Tobio needed them) and placed the last one in his bag, along with the vile of perfume and dried candied orange. He slung his bow and arrows over his shoulder on top of his pelt as he headed out the door. “I am going to get up early tomorrow to start looking for him. See you guys on Friday!” 

Creamy hues of reds and oranges painted the sky overhead the mountains. Part of it reminded Tobio of a certain fiery redhead. Tomorrow would be an exciting day, he could feel it in his fur. 

His stomach growled, redirecting the alpha’s attention to something he almost forgot in his flurry of feelings. He’d left before supper. And he didn't feel like cooking so he stopped by a food vendor on his way out of the city. Tobio bought four meat buns, two for dinner and two more for breakfast. It was an efficient system, which saved him time. While he was in the market he had to splurge on a bottle of milk. 

The alpha hummed his walk home. His face and fingers were warmed by the steam of the meat buns. Tobio peered up to the stars. The night sky was beautiful. A cool breeze sifted through his fur. It was chilly enough out to see his breath. Signaling the harsh weather of the season is right around the corner. He hoped his omega was doing alright. 

The forest was a special place to Tobio, he always found it calming or more relaxing than it was living in the city. He wouldn't trade how he was going to meet, like meet-meet/talk with his omega for the first time for any other way. The long wait was almost over. 

He prepared the supplies he figured he’d need the next day and set them by the door. The light from the last full moon of the month shone through his balcony window as he filed his nails. _I wonder if he’ll like it here._

The following morning he rose before the sun. He ate his two meat buns and finished his milk from the previous night for breakfast. Grabbing a loaf of bread and some jerky for lunch, _I should be back before dinner_. He clipped his small lunch pouch onto his belt, threw on his wolf’s pelt, and grabbed his bow and arrows. Ready to depart. 

It was like any other early fall morning. Tobio’s muscles were stiff from the cold, his vision was impaired by the dense fog hiding the forest and all its inhabitants from unwanted predators. To many this would be a hindrance, but not Tobio, living in the city with Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn’t dulled his senses one bit. He trekked towards the path the omega had started to follow into the forest. 

The sun had risen, illuminating the forest and clearing the fog. It melted the frost that had clung to small plants into little glistening dew drops. 

Tobio was at the tree line the ginger must have entered the woods. If he didn’t know the mountains like the back of his hand he would have missed the fresh cuts in the trees. Tobio caught a faint scent trail. He wagged his tail. Happy with himself. He had sniffed the perfume before leaving the house and was working on memory of his omegas scent. _Dumbass made this game too easy._

It was like the guy wanted to be found. Then again, Tobio was his fated mate so it made sense. _Did he really think he had to go easy on me?_ Tobio chuckled at his mate's apparent stupidity. 

Tobio continued soundlessly walking towards the source of the aroma. He found an empty hollowed out log. The smell of tangerines or citrus was too strong for the absence of the omega. The alpha bent down and sniffed the air once more. His nose brought him to a small pile of dead leaves, he shifted through them and found it. A necklace, _he must’ve left it behind on accident. There’s no fucking way he’s that much of a moron._

Tobio wasn’t sure why he knew the golden charm on the leather necklace was supposed to be half a sun. It looked familiar. Maybe it was just the smell. 

He inhaled the pungent item and tucked it safely away into his pocket. Now with a clear lead, he’d be able to find his prey in half the time. Excitement coursed through his veins. Tobio moved swiftly in the direction of a nearby river. It didn’t matter if he made any noise, he had the omegas scent, there was nowhere for him to hide.

Upon spotting the omega he shouted, “Found you!”

* * *

_Shit._

Shouyou swore he lost the alpha. How in the Kingdom of Miagi did _he_ find him! It was absurd. 

_Found you?! What is this, a game?_

The ginger hurriedly finished filling his canteen. He screwed the lid on as fast as he could. Time was of the essence, and the alpha was fast approaching. Shouyou didn’t want to change it, he couldn’t jump over the river to get away, and he certainly did not want to fall in it. He grabbed his things and bolted. 

Shouyou ducked under branches, made sharp turns, not paying attention to where he was going until he reached the ledge of a pretty wide fissure, not as deep as a ravine. Still, if he fell there it would be the end of the line. There was no way around it. _It’s perfect._ Shouyou examined his surroundings to see if there was anything he could use to get to the other side. The sunlit the way, literally, shining light on the branches of two trees, almost touching each other from opposite ends. _If I can make the jump I’ll be safe._

Shouyou scaled the tree just in time, he could smell the alpha nearby. With one breath and a lot of faith in himself, he took a short running start on the thick branch and jumped with all his might. 

He landed with am umph, clinging to the other branch as if his life depended on it. His heart was pounding in his chest. Once he stood up, he turned around to see the alpha staring, his cheeks flushed and his mouth gaped open. _Ha jerk deserves to be sunburned._

Shouyou couldn’t help but challenge the man. Being chased by him was exhilarating, the ginger found himself doing things he may not have tried otherwise. “Ha! You try that!” He taunted as he landed on his feet, safely on the ground.

“Maybe I will!”

“Like I’d give you a chance to catch me!” Shouyou smiled as he shouted back.

“Boke! You already have!”

“Well not again! Cya!” The ginger giggled. Taking off further away from the man.

Shouyou had just slumped down the side of a tree and wiped his sweat off his head with his forearm when he heard the alphas smooth voice.

He began with a patronizing laugh, “Ha! What was that about not giving me a chance, Boke? There was a ledge not too far, nuffs try!”

_Nuffs? Did he mean nice? Pfft._

Once again Shouyou picked up his things and ran. He felt light-headed, he needed to find something to eat, soon. First, he had a bigger problem to take care of. The ginger danced through thick, thorny vegetation, sure that it would slow the alpha down especially if it worked on other predators. 

However, his effort was fruitless. The clearing he came to was a cage made by nature. There was nothing but a dirt wall, an edge of a short cliff, and more tightly knotted vines or roots or whatever they were, they were in his way. 

Shouyou squandered his time to find a way out. An arrow came flying past his ear, coming to a thud as it became deeply embedded in the dirt wall. All color drained from his face, if that arrow had hit him, hit him in any vital area, he would have died on the spot. For a second, Shouyou was glad the alpha was only toying with him until he realized that this alpha wanted him to be alive and must have known about the whole fated mate thing. Hence his determination to keep up with Shouyou. The thought of an alpha struggling to keep up with their prey almost made Shouyou smile. 

The alpha drew nearer, joining Shouyou in the small clearing. The ginger was struck with an idea. There was a little ledge on the dirt wall. He leaped with the ability of a rabbit and pulled himself upon it. Another arrow shot past him, landing between his legs. The alpha barked something, however, Shouyou didn't want to hear it. He had enough of arrows being fired at him and returned the favor. He turned to look down at the alpha and reached behind him. The metal handle fit just right in his hand, the omega knew he had the advantage, being on higher ground. Shouyou needed only a second to aim, the silver knife was a blur until it hit the ground. Centimeters away from the alphas foot, causing the man to jump back. Shouyou threw another, closer to the alphas foot. The man's face irritatingly did not budge from it's never ending scowl. 

_Okay, the last one for now._

The knife whirred past the alphas raven furry ear atop his head. Narrowly missing it. That was to be the last warning shot. Not like they would have done any serious damage if the omega had aimed to actually hit him. Either way, it had been an effective strategy, the alpha stood unmoving as if he was trying to process what happened. 

_This is my chance._

Shouyou held a knife securely in both his hands. He hopped as far up as he could and used the dulled blades in his hands as picks, lodging them into the compacted dirt. Breaking the handle off the knife in his left hand in the process. The omega didn't want to waste any more of his defense, so instead of grabbing another knife, Shouyou mustered as much upper body strength as he could and swung himself upwards to the ledge. Scrambling to get a grip once he did.

The sun was at its peak. Shouyou wasn't sure how much more time he had until the alpha found him again. For some reason, it did not matter how many times Shouyou re-scented himself with the herbs of the forest. He kept coming back. _Am I crazy for having fun? Nah. It's probably because I haven't been around another person for so long, let alone one who’d actually willingly take up one of my challenges._ The ginger, did, stop to drink water. His face kind of stung, like he’d gotten a sunburn. Which was odd because for years he hadn’t gotten one. Of course, now of all times, he had to. 

Shouyou didn't see the blue-eyed man coming. He was pinned against the ground. The ginger pleaded to be released, proposing a truce that the alpha would give him an hour for a lunch break. Surprisingly, the alpha foolishly agreed to it. _Sucker, I’m just going to use this as time to getaway._

* * *

It didn't seem like a bad idea to Tobio. Though he could claim the omega right then. After all, he had the little guy pinned to the ground. Call him weak for wanting to get to know the omega, or at least know his name before he bonded with him, Tobio didn't care. If that was what his omega wanted, he would comply (partly because he’d seen Iwaizumi tell Oikawa no when the omega wasn't in the best of moods, and hunger was definitely in that category of moods). 

Tobio watched as his omega skipped off into the distance, on account of it only being fair because otherwise, Tobio would have a head start. The alpha wanted to ask him for his name, though he was unable to speak, his mouth felt dry. It was as if the omega put a spell on him with his dazzling smile, fluffy hair, and the biggest near golden-amber eyes he’d ever seen. Tobio couldn't wait for the pack to meet him. 

***

While waiting he inspected the throwing knives the omega had _thrown at him_. They were dulled down to the point of being borderline useless. Tobio's tail wagged, _That clever klutz. He never intended on hurting me._

The sun's position indicated an hour had roughly passed, and that was good enough for Tobio. He took out the necklace and sniffed it again. The omega’s scent reinvigorated him. He followed the faint trail. _That's odd,_ Tobio noticed how there was no area vaguely scent marked for his omega to have sat down long enough to eat much of anything. What was more off-putting was the fact that the trail led back down towards Karasuno. _Did he?_

 _No, he wouldn't have._ Tobio didn't want to think that the omega would have gone against his own words. But if that was to be the case, then the ginger could be in trouble. Neither scenario was pleasant, yet if he had to choose one, he’d rather the omega ran off on his own. _Shit._

Tobio kept following the smell of tangerines or citrus. He was on high alert, he held his bow with an arrow in hand, poised to strike. He had to be careful to not let any possible threats sneak upon him. _Crap what if he fell somewhere and got hurt. That little shit I swear when I find him-_

A defiant shriek nearby caused the alpha to drop his stance. He recognized the voice, it was his omega. Tobio tried to focus on only his hearing, managing to catch his ginger yelling at someone to let him go. The blue-eyed alpha’s heart dropped. The reason behind the yell reminded him once again of his bitter past. One he loathed for being apart of. Apart from something he did not know was wrong. 

_No._ His heart throbbed. He wasn't going to let that happen to his omega. To the ginger whose smile was brighter than the very sun. Tobio didn't care if it was karma from what he’d done. For reverting to his old ways and basically hunting his fated mate like he had done to capture countless others before. _Never._

Tobio’s blood began to boil, he was going to charge over there and save the omega. 

Keyword _was_. The lovesick alpha glared at their base from a tree. There were four alphas and possibly two betas. The omegas were trapped in a cage in the back of a wagon. Tobio knew things would not fare well if he were to try and barge in there to take who was his back. Luckily, he caught one of them mention something about selling some of their catches the next day at the market. _The black market._

He took one last glance at the omega before climbing down. Tobio knew if he didn't do something his love could be ripped away from him, and the mere thought of that tore him apart worse than when he first found out he’d “lost” his ability to differ omegas from betas. Again, it seemed life had it out for him. 

He slowly crept back, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck. Tobio hoped the alphas wouldn't be able to smell him. His heart raced. The sound of a twig snapping made him jump until he realized he was the one to make it snap. _Shit._

“Damnit is did someone find us??”

“Well shit, you go check. Last time it was just a bloody deer!”

There was another voice. Tobio couldn't hear who it was or what they said, his heart was pounding too loud in his ears. He needed to tell the gang. Not only because this was bad for him, but for the other people captured. 

***

Shouyou felt like an absolute idiot. He’d been so focused on the alpha who’d been with him all day, that _he forgot_ about other dangers lurking in the shadows. _He forgot_ they weren’t the only people out in the mountains. _He forgot_ about avoiding trappers. 

Part of him made him skeptical, that maybe the blue-eyed alpha was in on this the entire time. It didn't make sense. That didn't matter, because if that was the plan then it worked. He fell for it. He’d started falling for the man. And it wasn't just for his deep-blue eyes, or silky raven hair or jaw line- Shouyou shook his head, _What am I crazy??? That man is why I’m here._

Shouyou didn’t know which was worse: finding out he’d _lost_ the necklace or being relieved he’d lost it when they searched his person for any valuables. He’d given a few of the headaches when they tried to strip search him _As if I’d let them touch me._ Instead, they patted him down and forced a beta patch on him so they wouldn't have to smell his overwhelmingly sour tear-bringing headache-inducing pheromones. They let him keep his bag, there was nothing useful in there. Granted they’d thrown out his remaining two knives. The ginger angrily and gratefully threw on his cloak, shielding him from the sun's rays. 

Shouyou spotted the blue-eyed alpha in a tree. The ginger glared as if his throwing knives would appear out of thin air, ready for him to chuck at the man. Part of him hoped the alpha wasn’t in on this. He wanted the alpha to save him, reasonably so, since this was a situation he’d fled home to get away from. And the guy had chased after him from dawn and probably would have until past dusk if he hadn't gotten caught. 

Shouyou saw the alpha recede into the leaves, then there was a snap of a twig or branch. The ginger couldn't be sure which. His captors turned their attention towards the tree the sound came from, some of them brandishing their weapons. Shouyou feared for the alpha, he didn't have a good feeling in his stomach about the thought of him getting caught. He did the only thing he could, he distracted his captors. He mouthed off at them, “Haha, idiots! If anyone else was here I would have screamed for them to get over here and help me.”

He didn't like it, but the blue-eyed alpha may be his only chance of escaping. He was willing to hand over an olive branch for that. 

Shouyou had angered one of the alphas, he could tell she was trying to intimidate him with her pheromones based on the other captured omegas cowering in the corner, trying to cover their noses. He suppressed his urge to buckle at the knees and beg for forgiveness, _no_. Shouyou would not do that. He stood his ground. He let them know their scent did nothing to him. Hinata would not back down easily. Shouyou held into the bars and growled at the alpha for even looking at him, baring his little fangs. He didn't like the look in her eyes. 

She grabbed his shirt and yanked him into the bars. The metal was cold against his face, while the little contact from her fist burned like fire. 

The alphan female laughed, “You think those puny teeth of yours scare me?! Ha! I thought it was rather cute. What do you think boys.” She tilted her head back. Smiling, she growled in Shouyou’s ear, making him shiver, “We’ll have more than your weight in gold. There are plenty of alphas who like them feisty. All the more fun.”

Shouyou tried to headbutt her, however, the bars got in the way. He smacked his head against them and she dropped him. His hurt long into the late hours of the night. 

He did not join the other omegas in their cuddle pile. Shouyou didn't want to be close to anyone. Their touch burned. Like his body was rejecting it. That was fine, it wasn't like a hug from one of his “inmates” would help to heal the pain from being so close, so close to seeing his sister he hadn't seen in years, the only family he has left that he could go to. He was so close to leaving the stupid mountains. If it weren't for that- One. Blue-eyed. Alpha. 

Tomorrow he would have to escape while at “the market.” With or without the help of the alpha. Shouyou was not about to give up without a fight. It’s not over until he’s bonded or his pulse stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a note to end things on! Like I said in the beginning I wish I had more time to write over my break but the holy takes up 3 days for me (prep, the day of, and clean up the day after, then I have to do homework, so a 5 day weekend ends up a 1 semi-free day weekend)
> 
> I'm curious as to what y'all will think what's going to happen next?  
> And as to how you're feeling after the whump ending of this chapter oop.
> 
> Up Next: "An Escape"  
> GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! I THOUGHT ABOBUT IT AN NATSU'S POV MAY APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IM EXCITED!!!!!!  
> ALSO SINCE MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS CONTENTS WILL TAKE PLACE ON A FRIDAY! I WILL TRY AND HAVE IT UP ON FRIDAY (Try, I still have school and college apps to do, gomen) YEEEEE


	6. An Escape

Tobio almost flew back to Karasuno with how fast he fled the forest. Nothing was more important than getting his omega out of the clutches of the trappers. He didn't care if people looked at him like a mad man for charging through the streets straight to the crows guild. He needed help, Suga’s help specifically. Since he was dealing with black market activity. 

The sun was setting when he reached the large wooden doors of the imposing grey building. Tobio stumbled over to their usual table, _Shit where is he._ His mouth was drier than most of his conversations, lungs about to split. The lower altitude at least somewhat relieved the ache as it provided Tobio with more oxygen than was up in the mountains. Nonetheless, he nearly passed out at the table before getting a word in. 

Tsukishima reluctantly caught him before he fell and set him down on the bench. Tobio’s head smacked against the table, courtesy of the salty alpha doing the minimum. The blue-eyed alpha chest heaved as he tried to steady himself. He’d been choking on air when Akaashi shoved a glass of water into his hand. Bokuto patted him on the back and asked if he was alright. Kuroo checked his temperature and heart rate before commented something about Tobio being okay. Not that Tobio could hear much over it's pounding in his ears. Heck Kenma looked up from his book and even Tsukishima looked visibly concerned. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was trying to calm Yachi, who scampered over with another glass of water, but ended up as anxious as her. Tobio looked around, Suga and Daichi were nowhere to be seen, as well as Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Reasonably so, since Oikawa was due at any moment. 

The reason everyone was so uneasy was that this was not at all normal for Tobio to do. His trademark scowl had been wiped away, replaced with urgency. Hell, he was also one to keep his pheromones in check, unless he was really pissed, yet now they could smell his distress. 

The pack didn't let Tobio speak until he caught his breath. And once he did he only asked where Sugawara was. Tsukishima said he was at home with Daichi. Only to be corrected by Yachi stating that Suga wasn't at his home, that he had business in one of the back rooms. 

It was true, he was in the middle of an interview for a job. Thankfully, Tobio heard the silver-haired omega gracefully excused himself from the conversation for a few moments to talk with the young alpha. It was common knowledge in their pack that if there was anything they needed that dealt with the black market, Suga was their guy.

In a hushed tone, Tobio filled Sugawara in on his issue. Even showing the man the necklace. Suga let out a small gasp. He nodded his head and told Tobio to put the pendant back in his pocket, so no one sees it. Suga then told him to go wait at his house, he could spend the night with him and Daichi. They’ll deal with it tomorrow. 

* * *

Natsu was behind a corner eavesdropping the whole time. She was only able to catch bits and pieces because the two were talking too quietly. As soon as she saw the necklace, the half sun on a _leather_ string, she knew it was Shouyou's. She had swapped the leather for a more elegant silver chain. _He’s here! Or not-_

She overheard them mention something about the black market the next day. _SHIT! What day is tomorrow? Today is Thursday-_ Natsu screamed in her head, _OF COURSE, I HAVE TO BE FIGHTING TOMORROW! UGGHHHH. I can't miss it too. If I win I’ll be bumped up in the ranks and should finally be able to buy back my necklace. Necklace- Suga knows about it!_

Natsu crossed her fingers in hopes that she wouldn't have to admit to listening in on their conversation for Sugawara to bring up her brother being in Karasuno. She saw Tobio shove it in his pocket and nod to the silver-haired omega. The ginger thought it was suspicious Suddenly she had an uneasy feeling about the alpha holding onto her brother's necklace. She should be the one to hold onto it. When Sugawara went back into the room, it dawned on her how suspicious it was that not even a week prior had she been brought to their table to seek Daichi to find her brother. That she had seen Tobio many times in the past staring at the poster with his vague description, yet never took it. Natsu remembered how the mentioning of tracking her brother to bring him to Karasuno had made Tobio sheepishly look away, his knuckles white on the table. 

Had he been hiding her brother from her the entire time? _Has Shouyou been on the black market and nobody has TOLD ME?_ Natsu flared. She was angry. The young woman took a few deep breaths to calm herself, she could use this energy, this anger, and direct it towards her opponent tomorrow. 

* * *

Tobio came back to the table with the key to Suga and Daichi’s house. The problem was, he didn’t remember his way there. Luckily for him, Yamaguchi had volunteered to bring Tobio to Suga and Daichi’s house, on a promise to Yachi to make sure he was alright. Though, there was no way Tsukishima was going to stay at the guild without Yamaguchi to keep him sane with Bokuto and Kuroo’s shenanigans. The alpha grumbled for having to escort the King to Suga’s.

Tsukishima at least wanted to know _why_ Tobio was spending the night at Suga’s. “So what was that all about?”

Tobio’s ears drooped. “I found him. And I lost him.”

Yamaguchi spoke for both him and his mate when he said, “I'm sorry what?”

“My fated mate, I found him.” Tsukishima couldn't pick on Tobio, for being so weak because on omega, due to the way his voice cracked. “But now he’s in the hands of trappers. So I am going with Suga to the market tomorrow to find him.”

The rest of the walk was silent among the trio, except for the winds howls and the sounds of a live city. The only time the quietness broke was when Yamaguchi and Tsukihima both shivered at the drop in the temperature. While Tobio continued walking stoically. Yamaguchi questioned how he _wasn't cold_. Tobio shrugged his shoulders, hell if he knew, he just wasn't. 

***

Suga and Daichi lived in a more suburban area of Karasuno. Their house was a decent size and to be honest, it was probably better for the pack to meet there during the holidays, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s townhouse was right in the middle of the festivities in the city. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave Tobio an awkward wave from the front yard, normally the blond would leave with a sly remark and call Tobio a king. However, this was far from a normal situation. He was tempted to read into Tobio’s future to see how things would play out for him the next day. Tempted but not tempted enough. 

  
  


Tobio entered the Sawamura household using the key Suga gave him. He was in the middle of taking off his boots when Daichi tackled him. There was a comedic pause after Daichi laughed as he patted Tobio’s back, apologizing for his habit. Though to be fair he wasn't expecting him to be the one to enter. 

Still in shock, Tobio assured Daichi it was fine. He finished removing his boots and left his belongings on the rack near the door. Daichi, meanwhile, returned to the hearth and tended to a small fire. 

The Sawamuras’ house always felt homey. 

Tobio was sitting in the living room sharpening the heads of some of his arrows when he smiled to himself, having finally processed what happened at the door and what usually happened to Sugawara when he got home. 

Daichi looked up from prodding a log. “So you wanna join in when he gets home?”

Tobio paused, no longer gliding the wet stone on the metal head. _Should I?_

Daichi sensed the young alpha’s hesitance. So, he responded for him, “You're doing it with me.”

Tobio nodded his head, he didn't want to disrespect the other alpha. He went back to thinking about his omega, worrying if the ginger was safe. _Boke! How could you get caught- by anyone else but me._

And so, Suga was met with the surprise of being tackled by both his husband (as usual) along with their guest. The three of them were sprawled on the floor giggling like a bunch of pups before things took a serious turn. As much as Suga hated to ruin the good atmosphere, there was business to get to. Back at the guild, he knew something was off when Tobio of all people wanted to see him, going as far as interrupting the silver-haired omega’s interview. Tobio seldom went out of his way to ask for help, so Suga knew it had to be serious. However, he didn't expect it to be as serious as his fated mate being captured by black market trappers. 

After filling Daichi in on everything, they ate supper so they could go to bed. 

Tobio finished his bowl of soup, something nagged him. He held his head high, “So is there a plan?”

Suga set his spoon back in the broth, in a hushed voice he whispered, “Yes, you know that necklace you have of his. We can use that to find him in the crowd. A bunch of merchants bring their wares to sell on Fridays. Make some extra coin. Often so they can gamble at the fighting rings over the weekend. We’ll have to go early in the morning since most of them leave to watch the brawls later in the day to kick off the weekend.”

***

When people hear the term black market they think of shady stalls in back alleys at night. Depending on where they are that may be true, however, what most people didn't know was that Karasuno had a quite literal underground black market. The nobles and higher-ups were paid to ignore it, they willingly turned their heads and denied its existence. 

Tobio looked at the high ceiling, littered with glowing rocks that illuminated the underground ruins. Suga instructed Tobio to leave his things at their house, which included his wolfs pelt, his bow and arrows, and anything else except his coin pouch. Reason being that there were very skilled pickpockets and hagglers. Also, do not give away how desperate he is to get his omega back, that would only lead to higher pricing.

The silver-haired omega navigated through the stalls with ease, with Tobio and Daichi following behind like ducklings. Tobio’s ears twitched as he focused on listening out for his omega. He could smell the tangerine. His omega was near. Daichi gave Tobio's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and before he knew it they were at a type of auctioning section. 

Suga asked, “Is this where you wanted to go?” His true message hidden from prying ears, _‘Is he here?’_

Tobio looked around, he sniffed the air, but the scent of tangerines had become faint. He shook his head no. 

Daichi broke in, “I think I saw something I wanted to get over there. I’ll see you guys later.” He waved as he left, ‘ _I’m going to go see if I can find him over there.’_

“Wait-” Tobio started, wondering what could be more important than finding his mate and getting him out of here.

Sugawara stopped him from saying anymore and grabbed his hand. “It's fine Tobio, come on. Let's see what they’re selling over here.” He continued to speak as he walked, “this is the lane where we can find things that have come from in or around the city!” 

Tobio’s ears perked up at the “from in or around.”

Suga stopped to look at a set of lock picks and told Tobio to hold on a second, it never hurts to have more than one set. 

While the omega was haggling for a lower price, Tobio picked up his omega’s scent, _He’s close!_ The young alpha took off, he wasn't paying attention to the speed of the traffic and ran into the back of another alpha, one that was much taller than him. The fur on his ears and tail were already sticking out from being riled. It wasn't like Tobio had done much other than ran into the man.

The alpha turned around, “Oi! Watch i-t? Tobio-Kun?”

“Kuroo-San?” The messy fur made sense. “What’re-

“Tobio! KUN! I told you- Oh Hi Kuroo-san, I'm glad he ran into you.”

“I decided to take the kohai out to browse for some special arrows or some-” Sugawara went to clear some nonexistent eye gunk near his nose with his index finger, _Looking for someone._ “-thing.”

Kuroo blinked twice, _I see._ “Mind if I tag along,” _Do you want help,_ “I just finished shopping.” He tapped the side of his satchel and smiled.

Tobio stood there, only hearing the surface conversation. He knew Suga did a lot of business down in the black market and had his connections, but he didn't know Kuroo was apart of the community. 

They continued looking for his omega, Kuroo tagging along.

It bothered Tobio to no end that he could smell his omega, and yet they couldn't find the tangerine anywhere. How hard it is to find someone with fucking bright orange hair! His mate was small but not that small!

Eventually, the scent trail led them to a trappers wagon. There was no sign of any omegas. While Suga was asking them about their ‘wares’ one of the alphas squared up to Tobio, who’s been scowling, asking what scrawled up his as and died. The man's hand was bandaged and there was no denying that he smelled like the ginger. _What did he do to him?!_ Tobio was enraged, he was about to lunge at the man when Kuroo caught him. Tobio struggled to be released from Kuroos hold, but he had been put in a chokehold.

Kuroo apologized to them, ”I’m sorry about that fellas. I slipped a potion in his drink last night to see if it worked and I guess I need to rethink my ratios, maybe add some orange mock to it, they say that helps calm aggressiveness.”

Skeptically they said, “What was the potion for?”

“Something new! I don't want to get into the details about it right now,” Kuroo gestured at the alpha he was holding in place, “I think I better detain him first!”

The jeweler in the next stall laughed, and added, “Ha! Another failed experiment?”

“Sadly yes, but I'm getting close. Anyways we’ll be off before he causes any more trouble.”

The trapper stepped in their way, “I asked what was it for.”

Suga sighed, “Excuse me, but we said we were leaving.”

“I wasn't talking to you, _omega_.” 

Suga smiled, “My friend, let's not fight here. We’ll be off.”

The other merchant yelled from his stall, “I recommend you listen to the man-”

“Thankyou jeweler, see-”

“I was talking to you, not the omega you insulted. You better let him leave if you know what's good for you.”

“Because. I. Don't. Play. Nice.” Suga took a step towards the rude alpha with each word spoken calmly, softly, low. Before raising his hand on the last word, making the alpha flinch. Sugawara waved, chirping, “bye now!”

The ominous threat paired with Suga’s aura was enough to get the alpha to back off, scared to shit. 

Kuroo released Tobio, so the young alpha could breathe. He grabbed onto his arm and didn't let go until they were out of the trappers' sight.

* * *

Shouyou hardly slept in the wagon, constantly on high alert. He tried to hug one of the other captives to comfort her although it stung too much, so instead, he cheered her up with his pheromones. Or at least, somewhat cheered her up given their situation. _Natsu is around her age._

The night was cold, colder than past winters. And, no, it wasn't reserved to Shouyou's nerves. His skin was icy to the touch. 

They started moving hours before dawn broke. Shouyou couldn't see anything other than the grey tarp that hid the cramped cages in the back of the wagon. Under the cover of the morning fog and dim light, the trappers rode towards Karasuno. One of the members sat in the back with the omegas, he threatened that if any of them tried to call for help they wouldn't feed them or be anywhere near as nice as they'd been so far if anyone of them were to step out of line the rest of the ‘toys’ would be punished. 

Shouyou held back a growl at being called a toy, he was no one's plaything nor was he ever going to be. He settled for glaring at the man. _If I still had my knives and if they were still new I’d do a number on him. On all of them. I'd get us all out of here!_ The little ginger fantasized about what he would do if things were different. He held his head down and hugged his bag, he looked like he was sleeping but really, he was plotting his escape. 

His head popped up comically after hearing someone whimper. It was the young woman who was in the cage with him. As much as it stung he still patted her hand and smiled, mouthing that it was going to be all right. A single tear rolled down her face, she grimaced back at him. From his eyes alone she could tell he wasn't just saying it, that he believed it. Then, everything went pitch black, they couldn't see anything. Shouyou and the other omegas were literally left in the dark until they were forced out of the cages. He was astounded to see the colossal cavernous ceiling with sunstone stalactites, lighting up the marketplace with their white glow. Call him sleep-deprived but it looked like they were in an underground city. Shouyou didn't get long to stare at the vaulted ceiling in wonder before he was shoved into one of the rock buildings. It was hot and moist inside. _A bathhouse?_

He soon found out why they were in there. Buru, the female alpha that grabbed him by the collar the previous day, explained that the omegas were to listen and bathe or be scrubbed clean by one of the trappers. Afterward, they would receive a fresh pair of clothes. This was all part of the process to make them more _presentable_ to the buyers. She laughed at one of the omegas for thanking her for the opportunity and told the omegan girl that it was only made possible because the better they looked the more the buyers would bid. 

Shouyou complied with their demands. He was not going to give them a reason to touch him, and if they did, he’d bite them and run. There was nothing that could make him feel more ashamed than being caught by trappers, unlike the female omegas he was not shy about his body. The ginger didn't necessarily flaunt anything, purposefully, nor did he try and hide. 

It was refreshing, taking a warm bath. The clothes given to them weren’t _entirely_ bad. The pants were fine, a bit stocky. Though, the shirt was obviously better suited for warmer weather with its lack of sleeves. Shouyou knew he wasn't the ideal omega, most of the ‘curves’ he had were from his muscles built over the years, not that his appearance really mattered to him. He did have to acknowledge that the tank they threw at him had accentuated and complemented his toned torso well. However, the cream was not a color he personally would have gone with. Who knew how long he’d be able to keep it clean. 

Brushing through his hair was a process, it looked like a rat's nest with how unkept it had become since the previous morning. Without permission one of the trappers cut the gingers hair to his shoulders, grumbling about how it was too much of a pain to brush through. Honestly, Shouyou wasn't _mad_ per se, but he would have liked it shorter. It felt great like a weight had been lifted. His hair was no longer halfway down his back. The man allowed him to tie his hair back into a low ponytail. Shouyou finished grooming his ears and tail, _by himself._

The trappers didn't put the omegas back into the wagon’s cages until after the marketplace picked up business. For the time being the pack had set up shop next to a merchant selling jewelry. Hinata was distracted. His eyes were glued on a little sun charm. A half a sun charm. The other half to his own missing charm. It was Natsu’s. He knew it. Now he just needed to find an opportunity to swipe it. His blood boiled at the thought of someone taking it from her. _Please let it only be the necklace that ended up here and not her too._ He hoped.

Shouyou waited for the chance, he had to make sure NO ONE was looking. The opportunity presented itself when the merchant tried to sell something to a perusing customer, and the trappers were in front of the wagon. Quietly he tip-toed over to the crate where it lay on. His eyes wide like a doe he looked both ways before snatching it and scampering back. His heart was going to pound out of his chest. Then he realized he had a problem. The pants didn't have any pockets, and if the merchant noticed it was missing they’d most likely search through the omegas belongings. Shouyou panicked, one of the females saw him and offered to help. It was the same omega he’d comforted the night prior.

She interlaced the necklace chain with his hairband and tucked the charm in the middle of his hair. The young woman made Shouyou blush by complimenting him on its color. His bright smile was short-lived. Ended by the shouting of one of the trappers and the merchant. 

Shouyou failed to stifle a chuckle at the sight of the alpha getting chewed out for something they didn't do. _He deserves that._

One of the beta trappers heard the ginger's laughter. Without warning the ginger’s chin was crushed by the betas hand. Shouyou’s jaw hurt but he continued to hold his gaze with the man. The tailless beta maintained his hold on the ginger as he reported back to the rest of the pack that the little guy was acting suspiciously. Shouyou crossed his arms, he tried to shout back at the beta but his mouth was clamped shut. Hinata huffed. Little clouds of warm air emitted from his nose like a dragon. 

He was tired of being complacent, _I put up with them for too long. If I’m going to make my escape I better do it now. I used my chance earlier to grab Natsu’s necklace._

Shouyou punched the man in his armpit, causing him to recoil and loosen his grip on the omega’s chin. Just enough for Shouyou to move his head down and bite the beta's hand. His little fangs pierced through their skin. He released the foulest pheromones he could muster. The beta let go completely, his eyes watering, hand bleeding, and head pounding. Shouyou made a run for it, in the background, he could hear one of the trappers ask if they should tranquilize him. That only made him run faster, he dashed through the isles and into a tunnel, _YOSH! A way out!_

It was not a way out, the tunnel leads him to a dead end. He didn't need to smell the aloha to know someone ran after him. _No._ He banged his fist on the stone wall. _No. There has to be a way out! Crud._

Buru from before cleared her throat. Shouyou turned around to see she held a muzzle in one hand, and a rope in the other. 

“You little brat!” Buru said before pouncing on him. Shouyou struggled to fight back, he tried to keep her from muzzling him.

“You’re worse than your sister!”

Shouyou froze and Buru securely fastened the muzzle on him. _How does she know I have a sister?_

“Damnit, I don't know why we can’t just sell you here.” She rambled as he tied a beta patch around his neck, “People are willing to bid much higher for male omegas! BUT NoOOo Captain had to gamble with the Kitagawa tribe and now we’re stuck doing their dirty work.”

Shouyou still couldn't move, he was hung up on the fact that _she_ knew he had a sister. His body went numb, every touch from Buru burned like hellfire. It was awful. Having his wrists tied together was awful. His entire predicament was awful.

The alpha pulled him by the rope she’d tied his wrists together with, continuing, “No wonder they got tired of chasing after you. How many years has it been!” Buru hissed. “

On his way back to the wagon he smelled it, the fresh musk of wet soil after it rained. The blue-eyed alpha was there. Shouyou didn't know how he felt, he blamed the alpha for distracting him, for making him forget about anyone else. Yet he also hoped the alpha had come to save him, irritably enough. 

_Stupid!_ He berated himself. _It's only because of the fated mate's thing. Why did I have to get stuck with having a fated mate?! For crying out loud I don't even want to bond. Never will I bond._

Memories of his mother staying behind because of her bond flooded through Shouyou. The ginger kept his head down, his eyes watered. 

Buru threw him in the back of the cage and locked it. Shouyou sluggishly obeyed, he was too guilt-ridden, too emotional, he hated being an omega. He was also just as determined to make his way back to Natsu, he needed to know she was safe. _When we leave later, I'll prove to them that I am just as strong as an alpha, I don't need a knot or the scent to prove it._ The ginger curled up in a little ball, holding his tail, he was all alone in the wagon. Locked in a cage with a muzzle on his face, and hands tied together. He rested his head on his bag as if it were a pillow, Shouyou closed his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to sleep, there was too much noise, too much going on around him, too high was the possibility he would miss his chance to escape if he did sleep. So, Shouyou lay there, bored out of his mind. He didn't know when it happened but his lids became too heavy to keep open. The ginger jolted upwards, he felt like he was falling. He kept himself awake by shuffling around the cage.

* * *

As they ascended from the underground market, Tobio overheard Suga talking to Kuroo about getting the pack to meet for lunch at the guild. 

***

Suga wrangled Tsukishima into one of the interview rooms with Tobio and him.

“Why am I here?”

“We need to make a plan. Long story short, Tobio found his mate, but they got caught by trappers and the trappers aren't selling him in the black market. Now it's likely they aren't selling him and have another purpose, so I checked one of my sources, and there may be someone out there who’s looking for him. Other than Tobio.”

“Suga-san, get to the point, why am I in here with the King?”

“Anyways, I don't like the sound of it and neither did my source, so we need to make a plan. They are likely to head west at any point in today.”

“And you know this for sure?”

“Yes, I have a very reliable source.”

“Fine, tell me what you know. So I can leave.”

***

The plan was set in motion after everyone had been debriefed. Akaashi and Kenma were to act as scouts: Akaashi’s owl would fly alongside Kenma (as a cat), Kenma was to send the owl back once he caught up, or found the trappers wagon. Since there were 6 trappers, they’d have a better chance at succeeding if Sugawara knocked them out with his pheromones, meaning, everyone in their little pack had to wear beta patches as masks so Sugas ability wouldn't backfire. Though, in case that didn't work, they’ll have Daichi and Bokuto come with as backup. While Tobio's job would be to get his mate. Tsukishima recommended they keep the size of the group to that. Which worked out fine, since he had a headache, Kuroo was over at Iwaizumi’s (Oikawa was ready to pop any moment) and well, Akaashi and Kenma would remain in the background, using the owl as a system of communication. And Yamaguchi was more of a pacifist.

Akaashi and Kenma’s tag team worked just fine. Before sunset, they caught up with the trappers' wagon. Suga mustered as much of his pheromones as possible and concentrated them to a fine scent. 

It looked like it was time for plan B. Only half of the trappers had been affected. Kenma and Sugawara stayed in the shadows. Bokuto let out a loud ‘HEY, HEY, HEY!’ announcing their presence. He and Daichi distracted the remaining trappers, steering their attention away from the wagon as Tobio climbed in it. 

Tobio’s tail wagged with anticipation, he couldn't wait to see the look on his omega. However, that would have to wait, as his omega was affected by Suga’s aroma. He tried to open the cage but it was locked. Tobio hoped out of the wagon and took a long way round to where Suga and Kenma were. 

“The cages, they’re locked.”

“Oh Shit, I'm coming. You’ll have to cover me.”

Tobio did just that, he entered the fight with his bow and arrows. 

Sugawara went inside the wagon. , he was unlocking the cages when a tall female omega woke up. He unlocked her cage first and said, “It's okay. You’re safe. You can come out, I'll show you where you can hide. But before that let me unlock his cage.”

“Aren’t you going to get him too?”

“His mate will get him.”

She nodded her head, a tear streaming down her cheek as she expressed her gratitude in the form of a brief hug. Suga unlocked the other cage, it broke his heart to see the ginger curled up in a ball, all tied up. He could really see the family resemblance. So this was Natsu’s brother. Who would have guessed? 

“Come on.”

Tobio wrestled with another alpha so Suga could get away, another omega following the silver-haired man. The blue-eyed alpha saw a blur of orange run from the back of the cart. Tobio had yet to fire a single arrow, fighting with his bare hands. _Shit, I should have brought another weapon._ With one good punch to his opponent's temple, he was sure he’d knocked the man out. He took off, chasing after his omega, “Boke!”

He yelled back at the group to go ahead and go back, that he would get him and catch up soon. They took his word for it.

* * *

Shouyou remained relatively docile for the rest of the day. He sat in the cage, with a muzzle on his face, beta patches over his main sweat glands, and his hands tied in front of him. His cellmate never returned, _sold._ The only other omega left was a tall woman. Shouyou was comfortable in his cage, but she looked uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed how big she was compared to him. Though, now with it just being them left, the ginger could see how cramped the cage was for her. She sat with her legs crossed, both knees touched opposite ends of the forsaken bars and she had to hunch down to fit in the tiny prison. Meanwhile, Shouyou could almost stand. 

This was probably the second time Shouyou was glad he was short. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that. Speaking of telling anyone, _how am I going to tell her about her necklace and where I got it?_ The moving wagon rocked him to sleep. 

Shouyou woke up to grunts, clangs, and crackles. _Shoot. How long was I asleep?_ He whipped his head towards the cage door, it was open. The other omega was gone too. _Now’s my chance._

The ginger grabbed his bag with his hands, it wasn't the best grip but it had to do. He scrambled out of the wagon, charging headfirst into the tarp to move it out of the way, and was blinded for a second, the sun was still out. Well, it was near setting. 

_Perfect._

Shouyou turned around to see what had made them stop, instantly regretting it. A few of the trappers lay motionless on the beat-up path while someone fought off what were probably other alphas. Which was not a good sign. The ginger didn't think it could get worse until he smelled _him_ until he made eye contact with _him_ . _He actually came?!_ All his hair stood on end. His stomach felt queasy. Shouyou bolted into the woods. Something wasn't right. Something was off about the blue-eyes alpha from the last time they'd met. This time he didn't look excited or hopeful, just scary. Like he’d had something that was his taken from him. Shouyou then realized that that something was probably him.

The alpha was gaining on him, fast. He dropped his bag yet couldn't stop to pick it up. He couldn't stop for a drink of water. He couldn't stop or slow down to make sure he ran into any traps. Not unless he wanted the alpha to catch him. 

Shouyou tugged at his wrists to free himself from the rope. The muzzle had become unbearable, he wasn't an animal. He would have thought that looking down while running would be fine. However it wasn't, in fact, it is the reason he fell into a pit deeper than he was tall. He hit the cold earth with a thump. Pain flared from his ankle. He had landed wrong. Shouyou winced as he forced himself up.

Before he had a chance to try and jump to get out of the grave, the blue-eyed alpha peered over the pit, his height even more intimidating. The man squatted at the ledge and extended his arm to Shouyou. The ginger tested his foot to see how bad it really was, to see if he had a chance. “Ahh-“ _okay so it’s not broken but it still hurts. Crud._

“Take my hand idiot!” The man barked, taking Shouyou out of his state of reverie.

“No! How do I know you're not worse than them!”

“Boke!”

“Great job at convincing me.” Shouyou rolled his eyes. 

“Oh my god, you fucking dumbass! First, you get caught, and then I have to come and get you! Dammit, they’re getting closer, grab it!”

“Promise you won’t try anything!” 

Tobio scowled, unsure what the omega was insinuating. He didn’t have time to ask him what he meant. “Promise.”

“Fine.” 

The tangerine hobbled over to the dirt wall where Tobio was reaching for him. His omega was lighter than Tobio expected. The ginger stood on one foot as he reached both hands up as high as he could so the alpha could pull him out. Tobio lifted the little guy out of the hole with ease.

He’s hurt. Tobio didn’t set the omega down, he wouldn’t be able to get away fast enough on his own. His ears shot up high, two trappers were yelling in the vicinity. They didn’t have much time. Tobio shifted his hold on the omega, holding him as one would carry a bride. He weaseled his head between the ginger’s arms so they'd be wrapped around his neck. Once Tobio had relatively secured his omega, he took off sprinting. Searching for a place for them to hide. Since the omega had a beta patch on they were most likely tracking either his bag or Tobio. He needed to find somewhere that would mask both of their scents. There would be no moon to light his way and the sun had set. That was fine, it made things easier.

_That's it!_

Tobio headed to a part of the forest he was more familiar with. He found the river and followed it upstream, staying away from the mud. Tobio hiked up to the nearby waterfall, he knew there was a hidden tunnel behind it. It was actually one of his favorite places to go when he needed to completely getaway. _We can hide in there._ An icy mist sprinkled his face, he did his best to snag a few twigs from dead branches, _it will only get colder in the night._

The space between the water and the rocks was reasonable, however not enough for both of them to stay completely dry. Tobio adjusted his coat so it didn't get wet, flipping it over to cover the omega, so he also didn't get wet. Really fucking cold water dripped on his back as he shimmied to the cave entrance. _That should hide our scent at least._ His eyes were well adjusted to the dark, he maneuvered through the mini labyrinth of the tunnels with ease, keeping to his right. He did not stop until they reached a small cavern. _Was it always this... Warm? In here? I could have fucking sworn I remembered it being much colder._

Tobio set the man in his arms gingerly on the floor, back against the wall. He crouched down in from of him. His eyesight was good but never this good, he could make out the Bokes freckles beneath the muzzle. He squinted giving a low growl, _if I find the trapper that did this to him they better watch more than just their back._ It was just the two of them again. Tobio leaned in closer, he tilted his head to inspect the clasps. He was close enough to hear the pitter-patter of the little guy's heart skip a beat. Tobio smiled. His omega’s breath hitched, puffing out a small cloud of smoke. The alpha was glad that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. 

Shouyou held his breath as the alpha studied him, releasing it when the man grazed his ear. The ginger fought against his instinct to close his eyes and cower in fear. They were alone. In a cave. Out in the forest. Far from where anyone could help him. Shouyou would not let the other man sense his fear. He was not scared, he was not weak. He began to wonder if this was what the alpha had been after all along. To get him alone. The only thing that had pacified him was their truce. The promise that the alpha wouldn't try anything. Shouyou wasn't naive, he knew some people went back on their word, but he was also decent at reading people. And so far the alpha didn't _seem_ like he had any malicious intentions. Just, their sudden lack of physical boundaries, the man’s musk, and body heat were all too much. 

_LORD WHY CAN'T I MAKE UP MY MIND!_

_-Oh Frick_

_Don't tell me._

_No._

_Why now of all times._

_How could I not tell sooner?!_

He didn’t know how much longer he had before he was going to go into heat. Shouyou had been too preoccupied to note the hallmark of it's coming. His mood swings. His amplified touch-starvedness. 

Shouyou pressed himself against the cold wall. Tormented by the alpha’s hot breath on his ear and neck. He shuddered, cringing more at his predisposition to be subdued by the alpha’s scent because they were supposedly fated mates. It didn't help that the cavern imitated it. The tenderness of his ankle was merely an afterthought. It seemed the pain had subsided, somewhat. Shouyou’s jaw felt loose, free. The alpha had unclasped the muzzle, mumbling “What the hell did you do?”

“I bit someone.”

“Oh.”

_WhAT dOeS He mEaN Oh??_

Shouyou observed in disbelief as the alpha took out one of the knives _he_ threw at him and used it to try and cut the rope around his wrists. Barely making a dent after several saws. 

“What the fuck, boke these are dull as shit.”

“Ey! Don't call me that, and excuse me for not having anything to sharpen them with.”

The alpha sighed, grabbed one of his arrows, and used that to do the trick. 

“How’s your ankle doing?”

“Fin-Wait how did you know I did something to it?”

“Moron I saw you limp. Why the fuck do you think I carried your ass the entire way.” The alpha spat.

Shouyou shook his head as he tutted, “So vulgar.”

The alpha gripped Shouyou’s hair and tugged before getting up and making a small fire, tossing Shouyou’s belongings to him.

The serene ambiance of water faintly rushing down the fall out crescendoed by the slow drips of streams, echoing throughout the rock maze, was disturbed by the clacking of two rocks until small yellow flames licked the frigid air. Adding the crackling and popping of dead twigs to the melody. 

Shouyou untangled the chain from his orange locks. In the low light, he twiddled the charm in his fingers, inspecting it. Tracing his finger over the extra bit of gold that jutted out to fit into the concave triangle of his charm. Unlike his pendant, Natsu apparently had swapped out the leather string for a metal chain. His melancholy thoughts made him question that maybe if he had done that at some point he wouldn’t have lost his. Shouyou shivered, though his skin wasn't cold anymore, _weird_. But his nerves stabbed at him like sharp icicles. He found himself missing the alpha’s body heat, the reason was unknown to him. Even the tiny fire didn't help. Shouyou tried to bundle himself, laying his thin blanket on the floor, and covering his bare arms with the cloak. He limited his movements to be mindful of his ankle. 

“That patch doesn't work. 

“How? It worked for _them_.”

“I don’t know! But I can still smell you- you human tangerine.”

“Oi! I have a name you know.”

For a moment their eyes met, Shouyou could tell the alpha had something on his mind like he wanted to say something. _Is he blushing?_ The ginger didn't have the patience to deal with the alpha, out of patience he barked, “QUIT OGLING OR SAY WHATEVER IT IS ALREADY!”

Tobio had spent so much time contemplating what to _do_ with his omega once he met them, and ignored working on his social skills that were pertinent to _how_ he’d get to do said things. Said things included knowing each other's names. Tobio’s throat felt dry, he gulped at nothing, no saliva to help. Gauchely he asked, “Wh-What’sr name?”

The ginger stared at him confusion written all over his face until his mouth curled into a devious smile. Slightly offended, Tobio more firmly communicated, “Tobio— Tell me yours?”

“Hinata Shouyou.” The ginger responded out of instinct. 

The name sounded familiar. Tobio mouthed Shouyou’s first name, if they were mates then they should be on a first-name basis. He wished he could give his family name as well, tempted to say Iwaizumi or Oikawa, they’d been his family. He still called Oikawa by his maiden name despite the omega having officially changed it a while back.

He spotted something tiny and shiny in his om-Shouyou’s hand, however, he didn't get a good look at it before yellow light faded into the blues and blacks of darkness. _Shit,_ Tobio knew there hadn't been enough twigs to make the fire last long, it had been a miracle he able to start it in the first place, more so without kindling. He heard Shouyou’s almost inaudible whimpers as the smaller male rubbed his arms.

“Are Are—Shit—” Tobio cursed at his stuttering, “Are you cold?”

“No, well, yes? It's fine.” Shouyou wasn't even sure if his answer was a lie or the truth. He added, “just tired.” 

Tobio nodded, he was fatigued, sure he in peak shape but running in the mountains while carrying someone did have its effects. He pondered laying with his omega. His idea was discarded once Shouyou spoke.

“Thanks for not, I guess, for not trying to come on to me.”

It hit Tobio that _that_ is what the ginger had meant earlier by ‘not trying anything.’ There was a slight pang in his chest that his omega didn't trust him. The alpha immediately responded “Boke, is that what you’ve been worried about? I could tell something wasn't right by your scent.”

“Partly.”

The two laid on opposite ends in silence. Tobio didn't know what else to say or where to begin, while Shouyou had nothing else to say. The ginger had to admit, though, that the alpha was relatively harmless, seeing that he intended to uphold their deal. _He did help me getaway, and he took the muzzle off, and he cut the rope, and he tried to make sure I was warm._ Too stubborn to directly admit it, Shouyou didn't think Tobio was that bad, yet that didn't mean he wanted to bond with the alpha just because they were fated mates, or at all.

Shouyou twitched his ankle, it seemed to be doing fine. Hopefully, it would be better by the next morning. He should be able to walk on it after a night's rest. The ginger took off the beta patch and curled his tail around him before lethargically slipping out of consciousness, clutching the little sun on Natsu’s necklace. His final thoughts being, _Please don't start soon, just not tonight, please not tonight._

***

Tobio awoke to Shouyou’s whimpers as the smaller male shivered. He peered at his omega, the ginger’s back turned from him, hunched into a little ball. _Not cold my ass._ He got up, bringing his things with him. 

Tobio set his things next to Shouyou’s when something caught his eye. Instead of being shrouded in complete darkness, as one would normally be if they were staying in a cave without a source of light, there was a soft glow coming from the ginger's other side. Tobio poked his shoulder with the tip of his bow, once, then twice, then a third time. 

Shouyou clenched his fist and scrunched his face, he turned his head to the alpha standing over him, disturbing him from his sleep, “What.” 

“What's that?” 

“What's what?” Shouyou sat up.

“Don't what's what me? That!” Tobio gestured to Shouyou’s fist with his bow.

The ginger opened his palm revealing the pendant. It shimmered in the dark, though not very bright, and unless someone was looking very closely, then it was unnoticeable. “My sister's necklace. I found it at the black market.” 

“Oh.” Tobio sat on the floor and placed his bow next to him. His heart throbbed at his omega’s saddened expression. He failed to remember he had Shouyou’s necklace in his possession. “Why does it glow?”

Shouyou took off his cloak to move it out of the way. Goosebumps rose on his bare arms. While attempting to clip the necklace's clasp in place from behind his head, he said “I don't know. It always has, well, rarely. I never questioned it until now.” 

Tobio sat there, entranced by the smell of sweet tangerines. He couldn't help but wonder...

After a bit of struggling Shouyou didn't want to break the chain, so he turned to the alpha sitting in front of him. “Stop being a creep and help me.”

This was his chance to get closer, Tobio wasn't going to decline. He crept behind Shouyou and took the ends of the chain from the ginger, securely clipping the little mechanism in place. He fixed his gaze on the smaller male's neck, “What have you been doing all these years?”

“I- GWAht are you doing.” Shouyou mewled. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened in surprise of the alpha pulling him into his lap and hugging him from behind. 

Tobio picked his head up, “Don’t you want me to be close to you?”

His nerves were in overdrive, abruptly flashing between their usual numbing coldness to being revitalized through waves getting warmer to hotter by the second. Shouyou had enough of the agony, “Wha-No- just let g-ah go.” 

“But you’re cold.”

“So?” Shouyou hissed as he tried pushing the alpha off.

“You’re touch starved aren’t you?”

“Let go.”

“Answer me Boke!” Tobio growled.

“Fine! Yes! Now let gn-go.”

“Then let me help dumbass!”

“Why?! We just met for crying out loud??”

Tobio voice dropped low, no-nonsense, “Because _I know what it's like to be touch starved and not want help!_ ” 

Shouyou huffed, “You're not going to let go, are you?”

“Wasn't planning on it.”

“Can we lay down then?”

“Oh-uh right.” Tobio reclined bringing Shouyou with him. Careful of the omegas ankle, he reached for his fur cloak, far superior to the scrap of fabric Shouyou had been using. He covered the two of them with it, his shins down stuck out. Tobio shifted the two of them so he could lay on his side, he preferred not sleeping on his tail. The alpha tenderly and protectively pulled Shouyou closer to him, his arm still around the other's waist. Everything was right in the world. He was finally with his omega.

  
Shouyou thought he must be crazy for being so complacent, but something about Tobio calmed his nerves. And more than just in a sense of him being touch starved. They were fated mates, yeah, however, Shouyou didn't _want_ that. He knew he was touched starved and maybe that was it. The ginger reasoned that he was cuddling up to Tobio because of their truce, nothing else. Believing in it as if it were a magic shield, Shouyou drifted to sleep, resting his head on the alpha’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: My Own  
> Okay, I would like to say, guys there's a reason for Shouyou being able to handle being in Tobio's arms while he ran with him and not later in the cave. I just wanted to let you know that that was on purpose. We’ll hear more about that later…
> 
> they still call Suga, Suga despite him having already taken Daichi's last name. TBH within the group, they tend to do that. I mean Oikawa is now Imaizumi Toru, buuuut they make exceptions in the pack and call each other whatever is reasonably comfortable
> 
> This has been a long week for me, but I'm glad I was at least able to get this out within the range I said I would UwU  
> I can thank Grammarly for helping me with the basic edits of this chapter, and your guyses comments for keeping me motivated and reassured :D


	7. The Hinatas Sun Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this another chapter just so it wouldn't mess with the mobile users when they tried reading the previous chapter. Gomen if I got Your hopes up.

The one on the left is Shouyous (leather string) and the one on the right is Natsus (metal chain)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/9: I have been very busy these past few days and haven’t had enough time to write, so I don’t think I’ll be able to update on Friday, and I’ll be busy on Saturday and Sunday, meaning, sadly, my next update will be pushed back to sometime next week.


	8. My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I apologize for the late post, but here it is!

Shouyou woke up to a shuffling sound. He slowly blinked open his eyes, finding he couldn’t see anything. The rest of his senses caught up with his ears. The next breath Shouyou took made him shiver with pleasantness, as a similar scent to the earth after it rained infiltrated his nose. This was the first time he was able to get a clear whiff of Tobio’s musk. He couldn't deny that he genuinely thought the guy smelled really,  _ and I mean really _ , nice. No longer able to excuse his observation due to exhaustion. Shouyou actually enjoyed being trapped in the other's muscular arms, holding him in place. It should have been unnerving, waking up in the arms of an alpha who had chased after him constantly, the past two days. But instead of feeling alarmed, it was rather  _ comfortable _ . At this point Shouyou was overcome with an undeniable sense of safety, its source being Tobio. 

Maybe he was still too fatigued from his years' journey to Karasuno, too tired to be wary of the alpha.  _ I guess he did get me away from those trappers. He hasn't tried anything, yet. Is he alright though? I mean he’s been on my tail for these past two days. Isn't his obsession concerning? _

The omega cozied himself, further snuggling against the alpha,  _ Tobio _ , it had been too long since Shouyou was held by anyone. Tobio was also very warm, the ginger wiggled the arm he was semi-laying on under his side and hugged the man. Shouyou winced, not because of his nerves of which had felt like festering wounds, but because of his ankle. Now his nerves had simmered to pins and needles. It was never fun trying to wake up his foot when it fell asleep, however, Shouyou found something worse, his entire body feeling like that. The ginger didn't want to get up just yet. He pressed his cheek against Tobio’s chest, his fluffy ear resting above Tobios heart. 

He heard something again, apart from the alpha’s heartbeat.

A low rumbling. Tobio was-  _ purring?  _ Shouyou wasn't stupid, even he knew alphas could purr. They just hardly did so was the thing. 

Entranced he tilted his head up to gaze at the slumbering alpha. Tobio's mouth was slightly open, he was drooling, his lips curled into a faint smile. The sight of it made his heart flutter, he’d never really seen an alpha look so, defenseless, not since he and Natsu ran from home.  _ Maybe he’s not that bad.  _

Shouyou couldn’t blame the alpha for being the only alpha he could discern. It wasn't either or their fault. It wasn't Tobio’s fault for Shouyou having to separate from Natsu, or for making 

It was either some stupid old wives tale, or he somehow damaged his sense of smell. Most likely the latter. Shouyou wasn't up to the entire idea of fated mates, he didn't want to believe it was true. He wanted to make his own decisions, choose who  _ he _ wanted to be with. Not that that would make much of a difference, it wasn't like he was going to officially bond with another. He wanted to make sure that if he were to have pups and their father turned out to be a diseased rat, he could flee with them. Hopefully, that would never be applicable. But still. 

He heard it again. The same exact sound that woke him up. Another shuffling sound, the sound of feet dragging against the cold rock floor of the cave.  _ That wasn't a purr- _

_ NO _

_ No-No-No.Did he- I should've known this was a trap! _

Shouyou’s heart began to race as the scuffs drew closer and closer. He tried to wriggle from Tobio’s arms. He needed to get out of there. He felt like the world was closing in on him. It was suffocating. 

Tobio stirred from his sleep. Arms and thoughts filled with his omega. Inarguably that had to have been the best nights' rest he had had in years. It was nice to hold someone, to feel his omegas chest rise and fall, to feel his warmth pressed against him.

He was about to ask if the little guy was alright when his attention was taken by the impending scents of two alphas, two of the trappers.  _ Shit.  _ Tobio looked down at his omega, at Shouyou, who was trying to break away, probably so he could run.  _ No wonder he’s so fidgety. BOKE, his ankle is still hurt. Fuck, what do I do to calm him down? He's safe here with me, if this dumbass tried to run now he’ll run right into them. Damnt! Okay, okay, what does Iwaizumi do?  _

Tobio hugged onto Shouyou to try and reassure him, he’s seen Iwaizumi do that with Oikawa and it worked for them. 

However, it was crystal clear that holding his omega tighter was not helping the least bit.  _ Scenting.  _ Tobio shifted Shouyou on top of him so he’d have easier access to the other's neck. He grazed the bridge of his nose over Shouyou’s neck, taking in the sweet scent of tangerines. It was working! His omega held still, frozen.

The sensation from Tobio running his nose along Shouyou’s sweat glands was unbearable, causing his breath to hitch as the tingly sensation rippled from the source. Shouyou trembled, he was overly sensitive, having not been scented in a long time or this intimately before. It was different when his mother did it when he was little, or when Natsu did it. They were his family _.  _ This was too much.  _ No _ . It was not happening, he’d wash off the alphas scent later. 

He could hear the voices now. He tried to push away from the alpha, but Tobio wouldn’t release Shouyou from his death trap.

Shouyou gathered the courage to squeak, “Let-me go.”

“Boke Keep your voice down,” Tobio growled directly into Shouyou's ear. The fur tickled his nose. His omega shivered. 

“No. I’m not going to just sit here and allow myself to be caught!” The ginger’s voice dropped, thick with hate, he whispered, “ _ I would rather die than be sold _ , I don’t belong to anyone. I want to be free to make  _ my own  _ decisions.”

Tobio hugged Shouyou tighter, this tome for his own comfort. His omega’s words took him back to a place he didn’t want to acknowledge again. A past he was relieved to have left, even if it was by force. 

“What about fated mates?” Tobio borderline mouthed.

Shouyou squirmed again as he lied, “I don’t believe they exist.”

Tobio's heart stopped. It was clear Shouyou didn't trust him, that he doubted fated mates were a thing. Despite having admitted the previous night that he hadn’t smelled the alphas gaining on him when he was caught. The blue-eyed alphas blood pumped rapidly for the few moments Tobio’s belief in fated mates faltered.  _ What if I am wrong? No. I can't be. There’s Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They wouldn't have lied to him. They couldn't have faked it.  _ They couldn't have faked their reactions or the information they told him. Then again, Tsukishima didn't believe in it either. And as much as Tobio hated to admit it, the guy was one of the smartest people he knew. What if was all a facade? What if they had taken pity on him for not being able to pick out an omega from a beta?  _ No. They have to exist.  _ His resolve was firm. His blood replaced with needles, stabbing his heart with each passing through. Tobio would not give up, his heart and mind may have been breaking in two from his hurt and confusion.  _ Fated mates have to be real. _

Tobio pulled back and stared into the eyes of the smaller man. With a straight face and a raspy quiver, he said “No.”  _ They do. And I will protect you.  _ He didn't realize that he hadn’t said the last part out loud.

The other alphas were getting closer, he could smell them even with their beta patches, with immense concentration.

Like a ragdoll, Tobio grabbed Shouyou by his waist and repositioned the ginger in his lap as he forcibly sat up. Shouyou winced at his ankle touching the ground uncomfortably,  _ at least it's doing better than last night. _ Immediately Tobio jerked back, proceeded to gingerly set his leg down differently, and asked if that was better. Shouyou nodded. 

Something about the alpha soothed him. His touch no longer burned. His musk of wet minerals or mud was relaxing. He made Shouyou feel safe in his arms. There was only one word that summed up all of the omegas thoughts about the alpha,  _ Why?  _

Orange ears perked high, listening. He despised himself for cowering into Tobio’s chest. Scratch that he hated his instincts as an omega for cowering into the alpha's arms. 

As the dragging of their chaser's feet grew louder, Shouyou was hit with a pungent wave of raging pheromones from the alpha. Hinata’s mother’s words resounded in his head about being careful to not easily trust alphas. The ginger cursed at himself for his mistake. He had been trusting of this alpha, and now he was going to pay for being so naive. 

Tobio had deceived him, the man wasn't keeping him safe. He was holding him down, keeping him in one spot. While he used his scent as both a beacon and a weapon. The smell alone told the ginger he was in a foul mood, and that he would regret it if he were to try anything.  _ It was all an act! _ Shouyou screamed in his head.  _ How could I be so stupid! _

“That reeks!” A nasally voice said.

“Finally we found them! Damn what I’d love to do to that omega for causing this much trouble,” one echoed through the cave.

  
  


Shouyou couldn't move, his limbs betrayed him. He didn't know which was worse obeying Tobio because of his guttural growled “no” or his sharp pheromones. Both frightened the ginger to the core, not that he’d admit that out loud. It also distracted him from his own anger, the only emotions coursing through his veins were fear and panic. His ankle long forgotten.

Buru’s voice made the hairs on his nape stand on end. “Man what a pain in the ass you were to hunt down. Oi! Thanks, pal for getting him for us.”

“We’ll take it from here.”

Shouyou could feel Tobio's chest vibrating as he continued to growl.

Buru ignored the sounds, “Someones been a naughty boy, running away from home, and then from us. Yo-” She was cut off by the other tracker. His words were sparse, yet made Shouyous tail tuck between his legs more than anything else in the scenario, “Listen and only one of you has to get hurt.” 

Shouyou trembled in Tobio’s arms. He hated his body's natural reaction. The omega should want to run, but he really wanted to deck the smug grin off both of the alphas faces, especially Buru’s. Getting one good punch in wasn't going to get him to Karasuno. His eyes darted around the room, the only way out of the cave, as far as Shouyou knew, was the opening at the waterfall. But to get there he’d need to pass the trappers. It would be a challenge. Giving up hope was not an option, he would get out, Shouyou just needed to grab his bag and figure out the rest from there. At least Tobio wasn't a complete piece of compost, he’d given Shouyou means to defend himself by returning his “dull as fuck” or whatever, throwing knives. He’d need them to put up a decent fight with his ankle in its current condition. 

“No.” Tobio’s voice fell flat, no growl, no yelling, his answer was stated as a fact of life. 

“I don't see a bond mark on him, he’s still free game.”

“You’re an alpha too.” Buru sniffed the air and smiled, “Hebi and I could let you join in on a little fun, he’s going to start and soon. Let’s see how much he can take.” She looked over Shouyou with lustful eyes, the coldness in her voice was enough to freeze over an entire lake.

“I said  _ no. _ ”

Buru took one step closer. 

Tobio hissed baring his teeth, which had elongated, “He’s mine.” A fit of rage, jealousy, and a sense to protect his omega set Tobio’s instincts ablaze. He knew bonds weren’t something to play around with, he also knew Shouyou couldn't smell the other alphas if they were approaching him. He couldn't leave Shouyou to escape with that much of a disadvantage. With what the assholes were suggesting,  _ no, _ not on his watch, not in his presence, not while he was around, not ever, never would he let them lay another grimy finger on  _ his _ omega. Tobio thoughts exclusively pertained to the safety of the ginger in his arms. Further contemplation was unnecessary. Tobio quickly lifted Shouyou off of him, sitting the omega behind him to act as his shield. Before letting go of Shouyou, Tobio nuzzled into the sweat glands at the base of the other's neck. Intoxicated by the sweet citrus scent coming from  _ his omega. _

A searing wave of pain shot through Shouyou, eliciting a high moan, as sharp canines impaled the flesh. Shouyou sat acquiesced on his while the alphas hot tongue cleaned the blood from the fresh bond mark. The ginger was in too much shock, too in denial, to fully acknowledge that he was just marked by Tobio. He almost collapsed breathing heavily watching the alpha let go, discarding him and guarding him like a possession. The cave's temperature suddenly rose, it was sweltering, but only Shouyou seemed to be affected by it. 

“He’s  _ not yours _ to toy around with.” Tobio turned around, rising to his feet as he grabbed his bow.  _ “GO! _ ” The blue-eyed alpha barked. Shouyou obeyed, scrambling to gather his things. He grabbed his knives out of his bag and ran. His urgency to escape overpowered many things. The agony of the mark. The frustration of having to abide by someone else's decisions. The bad ankle. The feverish aching of his bod, there was no denying that the last act of Tobio sent Shouyou into heat sooner than he’d hoped. 

The ginger hobbled out of the cave, going slower by the waterfall. The last thing he needed was to slip and fall into an unwanted ice-bath. He limped his way down the river, hoping it led to Karasuno _.  _ He was too close to reaching his destination to be taken. His body was going through so much that the only thing that kept him moving was the rush of adrenaline, the need to escape. He hadn't the time to process the fact that he was now bonded to the blue-eyed alpha, to Tobio. 

He kept moving, treading through the mud. Shouyou spotted a clearing in the distance. He abandoned the river and started towards it.  _ Maybe someone there can help me, or hopefully, there will be a path or road near it.  _

The house was in sight when Shouyou tripped on a gnarled root. At first, he kept going by crawling, fingers digging into the dirt, nails filthy with grime. Crawling on his hands and knees made the pain from his ankle worse, making it bob with every stride. He switched to using his elbows. He felt like his entire body was covered with fire ants. Nonetheless, he kept going until he absolutely could not move anymore. Shouyou didn't smell Buru.  _ I can take a quick break. _

There were a few streaks of dried blood that ran down the crook of Shouyou’s neck. He leaned his back against a tree, stopping for a quick break. The ginger grabbed his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up from how nauseous he was. When he tried to inch up the bark to stand he collapsed back to the ground. Shouyou tried again and failed once more. The shock of the air colliding with his body heat, paired with the constant stinging from the forced bond as he released pheromones was overbearing. If only he could stop emitting his scent things may be a bit better. However, because that was impossible the only thing he could do was try and ignore the searing pain. Shouyou sniffed the air, he didn't know what Buru smelled like, but he didn't smell- there was a faint aroma of cinnamon. 

“Natsu?” He called.

“Found you brat.” Shouyou internally cursed, his doubt in the existence of fated mates was no longer a lie. Because wouldn't being bonded to his fated mate give him his sense of smell back? Unless… Tobio wasn't his fated mate or fated mates didn't exist. Shouyou clenched his teeth. With all his strength he threw one of his knives at Buru. It skimmed past her face, she held still for a moment and then laughed. The blade had done nothing. It was too dull. Useless. 

“Was that supposed to do something?” She cackled. Her voice fell flat, “No one is coming for you this time.”

There was a pain in his left arm. His vision started to go blurry,  _ no. _ He tried to call for his sister again. He peered over to see a dart before everything faded to white. The last thing he heard was Buru saying “sweet dreams.”

* * *

Tobio saw the two trappers nod as they exchanged glances. He didn't like that. He especially didn't like the flute Hebi pulled out from behind him. If Tobio recalled, Kunimi had one like it. From what he remembered, the flute was resilient to various types of magic that may be infused in the darts the wielder shot. 

The blue-eyed alpha poised to fire, turning back for a second to urge his mate to flee before things got ugly. Intending on taking care of the trappers by himself so Shouyou had time to get to safety. 

In the midst of refocusing his attention back on the trappers, he caught sight of a dart barreling towards the ginger in what seemed like slow motion. Tobio broke his pose, and with his left arm, he ended the darts course with it impaling his arm. It all happened too fast for Shouyou to notice, nonetheless, the ginger darted out of the cave. 

Tobio waited for the effects of the dart to hit, but there was nothing. The only pain was from when he was initially shot. Something was supposed to happen, it was written all over Hebi’s face. Both alphas stood there in astonishment. Though, not for long, as the woman barked at Hebi to go after the brat. An evil grin crept onto Hebi’s face, “You do it. I want to have some fun.”

“Fine, but make it quick or else you’ll only be getting my leftovers.” She walked out of the cave.

Part of Tobio’s old hunting brain ridiculed her for walking to catch up with Shouyou.  _ Shut the fuck up! That's a good thing. Damnnit, I need to keep them here.  _ Tobio tugged the reinforced metal wire with the arrow, his eyes locked on the target, the back of the woman’s knee. He released the arrow from its tension, sending it into the cushion of muscle behind her knee cap, shattering the bone in the process. She let out a blood-curdling shriek. “AAAGHHH. FUCKING-gn-HELL YOU BLOODY CUR. DAMNIT HEBI HEAL THIS SHIT FOR ME SO I CAN GO GET THE BRAT!”

The only mistake Tobio made was not minding Hebi’s movements. The smaller alpha tiptoed behind him while he was preoccupied. Announcing his presence by shooting Tobio in the back with another dart. Only this time, it was different. The room felt like it was spinning, and he couldn't see, his vision had been reduced to static-y black stars. Tobio fell to the floor, his muscles too heavy to move. If that's how his body was going to be he would play “sleep” and ambush them once he got ahold of his bearings. Meanwhile, the trappers were in a yelling match.

“Buru, it's not my fucking fault you got shot with an arrow. And I HAVE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES I AM NOT A HEALER!”

“Well fine! I guess I’ll tell Aoki that you let him get away, better yet to her failed successor.”

Tobio kept trying to blink the stars away.  _ Aoki-? What do the Kitagawa Tribe want with Shouyou? _

“Alright, alright” There was fear in his voice. “Fine, I wanted to have more fun, but I guess I’ll go after the omega.”

Buru grabbed the smaller male by the collar, “I’m not that weak that I can't walk after taking an arrow! I can still hunt. Fighting on the other hand-ah- is another story. You do realize that  _ he _ was taught how to fight by her and the whole of the Kitagawa Tribe? You need to subdue him with your magic arrows-”

“Darts.”

“Whatever. AH-! Hey, you did that on purpose!”

Tobio was able to see slightly again, everything was still blurry though. _ Weak ass dart. _ He could move his fingers, then his whole hand, and finally the rest of his body. Tobio lay still,  _ It’ll be easier to take out one at a time rather than try and deal with both at once. I’ll catch up to her after this guy. _

“Indeed I did.”

“Why you smug-”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Hebi tutted, “Save that energy for the omega.”

Tobio waited until he could no longer hear the female alpha’s footsteps. He would catch them by surprise. 

Hebi kicked Tobio’s side, rolling the blue-eyed alpha onto his back, stepping on his raven tail in the process. Tobio bit back a groan, he was in agony. Why did he have to be a full-breed, why not a hybrid like Tsukishima. Ears and tails were the absolute worst sometimes with how sensitive they were, especially with how many bones were in the tails. At least hybrids were able to shift between showing them.

“Ha! I guess that last shot did it, huh. Only took 2. Man, I'm glad Aoki didn't have her hands on you longer. If she did,” he whistled, “I don't know how many tranquilizers I would have had to use. I guess losing your sense of smell saved you from a whole nother world of hurt.”

_ Not as much as this is going to. _ Close combat wasn't exactly either of their forte’s, both choosing weapons that would grant them the physical distance between their opponents. But, if Tobio had to use his fists then so be it. He wasn’t going to be belittled because his nose had other plans, he was happy Aoki and the tribe left him behind, and there was no way in hell was he going to give the alpha a chance to harm  _ Shouyou. _

Tobio yanked the other alpha to the ground by grabbing ahold of his tail. Rolling over on top of him he pinned Hebi’s arms to the ground and demanded, “HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I WAS? AND WHAT IS YOUR DEAL WITH  **MY** MATE?!”

The other alpha squirmed. Tobio growled, “Answer me!”

Hebi held still, “No one simply disappears from one of the best trafficking tribes without others hearing  _ why _ .” Tobio was kneed in the groin, the other alpha reversed their positions, putting Tobio beneath him. He continued, hissing, “Especially when they were being trained to take over. You were weak, unable to smell, you should have died by now-”

The blue-eyed alpha was done listening. He heard this all before. He knew why he was abandoned. He kneed Hebi in the groin and straddled him, Tobio wrapped his hands around the other's neck. “THEN WHY ARE YOU AFTER  _ HIM? _ ”

“I- ck-don't know- oh-ther than -jawcb- from-kita” 

Blindsided by rage he hadn't noticed Hebi reaching for his pouch. Hebi jammed it in Tobio’s side. Immediately a wave of heat engulfed his innards and Hebi pushed him off. Tobio couldn't scream, his throat was too dry, it felt like he was splitting apart. Shriveled in a fetal position, he grabbed the dart and tossed it aside. Wide-eyed he looked up at Hebi, too hot to grasp any hold on his thoughts. 

“I was hoping I wouldn't have to use that one-” Hebi bent over, hands on his knees as he gasped for air. “Infused with solem ignem, you won't be getting up from that.” He waved. “It’ll disintegrate you from the inside out, burning you alive.” 

Hebi’s monologue was useless, Tobio couldn't heart it over the pounding of his heart, all of his nerves were ignited as if they were being licked by blue flames. Tobio’s vision blurred, Hebi was walking away, leaving him there for dead. He couldn't let the alpha getaway. He disregarded the blistering pain enough to garb his bow and fire one last arrow. Hebi didn't see it coming, in less than a second the arrow became lodged in the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord from his brain, killing him on the spot. That was all Tobio managed to do before he could do nothing but curl into a little ball as he burned alive from the inside out. His last coherent thought being,  _ Please be safe bo- _

* * *

“Shouyou!” Natsu screamed. She flared when she saw he was unconscious. The alpha carrying him had a limp, she was also decently taller than Natsu. It took the ginger a moment to recognize her, she was one of the alphas who’d applied to retrieve Shouyou.  _ No fucking wonder. _ Natsu knew the alpha had to know she was there, very slim were the chances that her yell had not been heard. So taking Buru by the element of surprise was out. 

The fiery ginger reached into her back pouch, slipping on a pair of brass knuckles. She only used those in the ring, but this was a dire circumstance with her brother's freedom on the line. Natsu spotted one of her brother's old throwing knives, glad he tried to put up a fight. Now, it was time for Summer to bring the heat as the announcer would say. 

“Put him down!” Natsu’s voice boomed as she threw one of Shouyou’s dulled knives past her.

Buru whirred around, “Oh I was wondering when I’d have to get you. Thanks for making this so much easier you twerp.”

“I said! Put! Him! Down!”

“What’re you gonna do if I don't?” 

“I challenge you to fight me.”  _ Few alphas like her can resist the challenge, a battle, especially when an omega is involved or seems too cocky.  _ Natsu had picked this up in her time she’d fought for money.

“Ohoho, this is going to be interesting. Should I go easy on you poor little omega?” 

They circled each other, waiting for the first strike to be made. The air was tense and even nature fell silent, except for the rushing river whose flow rivaled the pounding of Natsu's heart. She flinched at every crunch, every snap, every rustle of the dead foliage beneath their feet. Her shining brown eyes focused on her opponent.

Buru made the first move, breaking the circle. She charged at the ginger, taking a big swing. Bad move. The left hook had been made too wide, Natsu dodged it and countered with a finger punch to the armpit. The alpha tried to move their arm, she barked “You little shit what did you do??!”

Natsu didn't answer, she didn't hear the question, she was in the zone. Sneaking in short jabs to wear out the alpha. Jumping back before Buru could land a hit or a kick. Doubling over when her punches landed, it seemed the only thing the alpha had was her strength. Brute force was good, however, that wasn't the only way to fight. Compared to Natsu's movements the alpha’s were slow. That's why when Buru spun around, recoiling after a failed kick, Natsu hadn’t expected to be slapped by the alpha’s limp arm. Natsu fell back on the ground, with Buru towering over her, “The plan was always to get two birds with one stone. You're weak, give up already…”

The woman was rambling about something, Natsu had tuned it out thinking of a way to get up and overtake the alpha. Then she heard the mentioning of her father, his name alone made her blood boil. She stopped listening again. Natsu bucked her hips and jumped up onto her feet, while also sending a swift uppercut to the center below her rib cage. Causing Buru to double over. Her neck was exposed. Natsu made a stern chop to the alpha’s neck, it should have immobilized her, but it didn't. The ginger saw her sway as she attempted to grab Natsu. Natsu then swept her to the floor, her back hit the base of a tree’s trunk. The alpha wouldn't shut up. Her fighting skills were weak and tactless, or maybe Natsu should be promoted to another level soon. Her muted brown eyes glared at the alpha. She reached down and grabbed her by the collar, demanding, “What do you know about my father?”

Buru remained infuriatingly smug even while cornered. “Something that belonged to him was taken, or rather ran away. don't know why he wants you ungrateful brats but I am repaying my pack's debt to Aoki. Now, this is your last chance, next time you’ll be crawling back on your knees pleading if  _ they _ have to come for you.”

“Never.” 

Buru coughed, her evil smile didn't waver, “There is more than one way to get an omega to cooperate-- a mother will do anything to protect their pups. Just wait, in a few years you'll end up just like your mother when you have your own.”

Natsu leaned into Buru’s ear, stepping on her bad knee, pressing more weight on it with each word until the alpha screamed, “Well it's a good thing neither of us plans to have children. So you can tell him, when he grows a pair and hunts us down  _ himself _ , when he isn’t acting like a coward, when he is ready to face his children, I’ll be waiting.”

The howls were muffled by the rustling of leaves and flapping of wings as birds in the surrounding area took flight from the trees in which they were perched. 

Natsu fumed, overwhelming the alpha’s senses with her pheromones. Enough to make her feel like she was suffocating. “No one and I repeat  _ no one _ will lay a hand on me or my brother so long as I am around.” 

“Wh-who are you?”

“An omega who beat you.”

Natsu grinned with pleasure. She could smell the alpha’s fear, she could see it in Buru’s eyes, she could hear the alpha’s heavy breaths as she struggled with the thick cinnamon aroma. Natsu won this fight. Her last effort was to effectively incapacitate the alpha, the ginger punched Buru’s temple hard enough she had to shake her hand afterward. Buru fell lax on the pine tree.

Satisfied with her job Natsu turned her attention back to her brother. Something was off about his scent, and it wasn't that he was in heat. He looked terrible, pale, unconsciously shivering. Natsu took off her brass knuckles and slipped them back in her pouch, along with the scattered knives. She had bent down to pick him up and carry him when she saw the dried maroon streaks that painted the base of his neck and stained the cream tank. Her triumphant feelings from her victory against the alpha were shattered at the sight, replaced by worry. That was why he smelled off. He’d been bonded.  _ Was I too late? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the next chapter up in the next few days to make up for not posting for almost 2 weeks! I also kind of wanted to wait until finals week was over before releasing this *gestures hands* yeah, this. Anyway, if you have any questions leave em in the comment section and I shall give ye an answer!
> 
> Right, Up next (I have yet to think of a title for it, but we gon see their reunion yeet)


	9. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is finally in Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sibling reunion we have been waiting for! YOSH! Also, Shouyou meets the gang and there is some lore reveals hueheuheu.

No one dared approach Natsu on her way back to the apartment. Alphas and Omegas kept away by her scent alone, while betas averted her purely on her appearance. From her glare to the blood on her brother’s clothes to the bruises beginning to form on her skin. It was obvious she’s been in a fight against an alpha and  _ won _ . An achievement only a handle of omegas could claim. Being on the run for so long, being underestimated, letting her brother baby her had hardened her, desensitized her, her instincts to flee an angered alpha had been rewired to challenge them to a fight. Helpless was a trait of the past, a facade she often put up.  _ Not today. _

Natsu set Shouyou on the bathroom floor. She readied a bath for her brother and splashed him on the face with water to get him up. Relieved when he opened his eyes in discontent, in fear. Natsu wrapped her arms tightly around her brother’s neck, forgetting about his injury. “Ack,” was the only sound he made. Shouyou stiffened slightly before returning his sister’s embrace. They stayed like that, not wanting to let go.

Tears started to run down Natsu’s freckles as she sniffled. Shouyou rubbed her back yet it only made things worse. Her emotions were in a battle, her heart was constricted, overjoyed her brother was with her again though it pained her to see him in such a state. It scared her to think what would have happened if she hadn’t gone to Tobio’s. If Suga hadn’t filled her in that he was last seen with the blue-eyed alpha. Natsu’s lips quivered. The final straw that broke her was feeling Shouyou shake, he’d been silently crying. No doubt to appear strong in front of his little sister. Natsu smiled,  _ He hasn't changed that much _ .

Reluctantly she pulled back. He smiled and said a faint “Hi,” as he wiped away a tear before it fell. She couldn’t help but smile back, whispering, “Hey.” Natsu ruffled his hair, noticing how he flinched at the little contact. It was the first good look she had of him in a long time, and he looked terrible, pale, eyes somewhat sunken, his hair had been cut (not well) recently, and he was covered in dirt, the list went on. She avoided staring at his neck, at the dried tails of blood from the bond mark. She wanted to ask,  _ what have you been through,  _ but she choked and instead turned the valve off so they wouldn’t waste the water. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw the gleam of wonder in his eyes as he watched the tub fill with water. “How does it do that?”

“Summoning runes. The water is from a reserve, I don't know much else than that. So, do you think you can bathe your self or do you need help?”

His chuckle was heavily weighed down, not light or bubbly like it usually had been. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll go find you something more suitable to wear.” She gave him her hand and he took it, Natsu helped lift him up. Hugging him once more, she teased, “Who’s the little sibling now.” 

“Shut up! Only by a few inches!”

They looked at each other and laughed. 

Natsu rummaged through all of her belongings seeking some article of clothing that her brother could wear. 

She grabbed a random tunic and found pants that had been kind of baggy on her,  _ these should fit him. _ The next issue was underwear. She knocked on the bathroom door and told Shouyou she’d be back, that she was going to go get something. 

Natsu locked the apartment door behind her and rushed to the nearest clothing store. On her way back she ran into Sugawara. He’d come to check in on her since he hadn't seen Tobio in a while. Natsu bit her tongue while in public, she would have dragged him by the ear however he’d hidden his ears and tail before she could. So she demanded Suga to come with her.

Back in the apartment, Sugawara offered to bring Shouyou the clothes and a towel but Natsu said that if he wanted to be the one to teach him about slick pads then be her guest. Of course, she was being rhetorical, and Suga knew that yet he said alright. Leaving Natsu speechless, there was no comeback to make. 

“Really?”

“Well, I myself am a male omega, so it might make him a bit more er- comfortable.”

“Good point.” Natsu held her chin and nodded off into space.

“Also we have to put the pad a bit further back because, well, you know.”

“Right,” she whispered, “I almost forgot about that.”

“See.”

“Shush, I'm still mad.”

“And I'm sure I won't hear the end of it later.”

Natsu handed Suga the clothes and towel before knocking on the bathroom door. “Oi! Shou-San, I'm gonna bring your towel and a new pair of clothes in right now.”

“Alright!”

Natsu set them down on the sink and left, she was happy to see her brother again but not  _ that _ much of her brother. While leaving the bathroom she caught sight of the bond mark on her brother's neck, reminding her of something else she had to chew Sugawara out on.

“So tell me again what happened.  _ Why  _ didn't Shou-San come back with you guys?”

“Well, your brother ran off into the woods, and a little preoccupied ourselves, we let Tobio chase after him. We figured Tobio would catch up with us soon so we left them.”

“And you just left him with Tobio?” She nearly growled. 

Suga looked confused, “Yeah? Why-what’d he do? What happened?”

“That's what I’d like to know!” Natsu flailed her arms. “When I found Shouyou in the forest he was  _ alone _ with another alpha-”

“What happened to the other alpha?” The concern was written all over the silver-haired omega’s face.

“I brought the heat.” She winked.

Sugawara crossed his arms, intrigued, “Street rules or Arena rules?”

“I fought clean, the arena rules are too ingrained in me at this point.”

“Right, oof,” Suga winced, “I feel bad for them. So did you leave them dead or alive? ”

“Alive, but suffering. I gave her a message to tell my father- Hey! STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!” The air carried a hint of cinnamon, Natsu’s only warning as her eyes turned cold. 

“Alright, sheesh, I get it you’re upset. To be honest we all thought Tobio had a handle on things. The guy’s fought wolves for crying out loud! He’s never _ really _ acted out. Sure maybe he has  _ a bit _ of a temper. He’s always been  _ relatively _ quiet, keeping to himself unless it's about hunting or archery. None of us, except maybe Tsukishima, could have seen this coming. I’m sure Tobio wouldn’t abandon him without-”

“You don't even know what happened? Do you?”

Suga's face fell blank. 

Whisper-yelling, she said, “He  _ FORCED  _ the bond with Shou-San!”

“No- not Tobio,” Suga gasped. 

“Yes, yes Tobio. Shou-Sans scent is mixed with someone else's and it wasn't Buru’s. And when I found him and brought him back here the area where the bond mark is was covered in dried blood. His ass didn't even bother to try and clean it!”

“Did your brother tell you any of this?”

“No, he hasn't said a word about it yet.” Natsu cleared a tufted of hair from Shouyou’s forehead. “Believe me, if he wanted to be bonded, he would have been more excited to tell me about it. He’s not going to get anywhere near him, not again.” She looked up for a moment, her ears drooped and tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to think that the possibility that anything further happened. A few minutes had passed and Shouyou had yet to come out of the bathroom. 

Natsu knocked on the door, “You good?”

“Yeah, I just finished drying off, hey Natsu what's this in my underwear?”

Suga made eye contact with Natsu, he had his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. She punched him in the shoulder for that. “It's a slick pad. We’ll tell you more once you’re out.”

Natsu heard several loud thumps in the bathroom before her brother emerged. The clothes seemed to fit well enough. He was limping over to her. Wincing as he walked. “So what’s a-” he misstepped, if it wasn’t for the silver-haired omega he would have faceplanted. 

“It's okay I'm fine” Shouyou tried to persuade Sugawara to put him down so he could walk to the bed without help.

“No, you’re not. You’re weak because you're in heat, worse because you’ve been bonded and your mate isn't around, and you seem to have hurt your ankle.”

“Fine.” Shouyou huffed, letting Suga carry him to the bed. He couldn’t deny anything that had been said. 

Once he was on the bed he smiled and beckoned Natsu to come sit next to him. ”I have something for you!” 

Her eyes lit up like the sun. Shouyou held up her necklace. He groaned when she pounced on him, hugging him with all her might. He answered her questions about how he got it back and put it on her. She combed his hair for him, his hair didn't look that bad so she left it as it was, settling for tying it back in a low ponytail.

Sugawara smiled at the two, they'd been separated for so long. He didn't have any siblings so he couldn't imagine what it was like for either of them. 

Shouyou curled around Natsu as she sat up on the end of the bed, not wanting to sit up. He lacked the energy to do so. Then came the conversation of slick pads and other heat-related items, remedies and etc.

Shouyou covered his face with his hands, obviously blushing from the topic, and embarrassed to have his sister there for it all. He knew she was an omega too, but still, it was different for guys. Sugawara motioned to Natsu, grabbing his nose as if he was plugging it. Natsu got the message and held her breath. Shouyou found his eyelids becoming too heavy to stay awake. The two left him alone, moving their conversation to the living room. 

Sugawara whispered, “Sorry I can't do much else to help him.”

Natsu sighed, she picked up their conversation from earlier, “What did  _ you _ do with the other trappers?”

“We turned them in. We saved another omega from their clutches, and with her testimony and my presence the officers were able to throw them in the city’s dungeons without giving them a trial.” Sugawara wagged his tail.

“Isn't… that, dangerous for you to do? Won't people come after you?”

“Ha! As if,” he slapped his knee. “I’ve been a member of the black market for years, no one is stupid enough to do such a thing. I am a keeper of many secrets, secrets, and blackmail that I will happily use for my biding.”

“What kind of secrets?”

“The kinds that people want to keep secret. And if that's not enough, then there's my connections, on both sides, legal and illegal.” Sugawara rubbed his hands together, “Anyways, I should get going, I have a job I should get on. I’ll send Kuroo over in a bit, he should have something that can help ease Shouyou-Kun’s heat, and maybe Kenma can do something about his ankle. He’s been working on healing magic.”

Natsu filled Yachi in about the stranger curled up on the couch. The blonde was moved to tears after hearing about their reunion. She took care of cooking dinner all by herself so Natsu could take a bath. The ginger hadn't left Shouyou’s side since going out to get him clothes. She told her roommate that Kuroo should be stopping by.

There was a knock at the door, Yachi opened it to find Kuroo holding grabbing Kenma by the collar of his cloak. Stopping his mate from leaving. Though Kenma retaliated by shifting into a cat. His plan backfired and Kuroo scooped his mate before his paws could touch the ground. Kenma hissed at Kuroo. It all happened so fast, it took Yachi a moment to register it. “Eh-hem” she cleared her throat.

“Hey, Yachi! Suga sent me, something about an omega in heat? I thought you both weren’t due for another month or month and a half?”

“Huh, Oh. I mean you’re not wrong- Natsu! Kuroo's here!” She called.

He sniffed the air, “is that oranges?”

“You’ll see, come in. Make yourselves at home.” 

Kuroo held Kenma in one hand as he leaned down to pick up the book he’d dropped trying to get away. Setting him down once the door was shut. Kenma shifted back, sticking his tongue at Kuroo as he grabbed his book. He walked over to the couch, keeping his nose in it, mumbling ‘darn rooster’ at his alpha.

“So do you two have a new roommate?” Kuroo asked Yachi, pulling out a vile.

“Mhm.” She hummed.

“Well, I hope they enjoy being my second test subject.” 

Kuroo laughed at the heavily concerned face Yachi made. “I’m kidding, if only a bit. This mixture should help stabilize their hormones, though I couldn't do anything about aching or grogginess, I still have to figure that out before I put it on the market. This should be enough to last them a week.”

Natsu leaned out of the doorframe to the bedroom, hair still dripping on the towel she kept wrapped around her shoulders. She apologized for not being out sooner. 

“It's fine. So who’s this for?”

“My Nii-San!”

“Oh? So he finally arrived! Nice!”

“Except for his conditions, being heat and all. Here, “She beckoned, “come look at his ankle. I’m pretty sure it's a sprain but I want someone else's say-so to confirm it. Bring some of the potion too.” She leaned back in the room, “Shou-San, this is Kuroo, he’s gonna look at your ankle as well.”

“What's their name?”

She beamed back at the alpha proudly, “Shouyou!”

Kuroo followed Natsu into the girls' room, he told Shouyou to drink the potion while he examined his ankle. 

No questions asked he did as Kuroo had said. It tasted- not as bad as he thought it would, but the thickness of the elixir was still unpleasant.

After looking at it Kuroo said, “Yep, definitely a sprain. What did you do man?” He half laughed, breathing through his nose.

Shouyou answered, “I fell into a pit and I ran on it.”

“Wh-” Kuroo stopped himself from further questioning when he saw Natsu’s hand-cut across her neck. Whatever the omega was running from, it wasn't good. “Welp, it's not a problem. Puddin!” He called.

“WhAt?” Kenma groaned from the living area. 

Kuroo sighed, “Come here ya lazy cat!”

“Stop bring so loud you Rooster!” 

Yachi’s snort could be heard from their small kitchen. 

Shouyou watched as the man dragged his feet into the room, book in one hand. ‘Puddin’ didn't quite fit him, Shouyou expected someone more bright and bubbly. But seeing how the ends of the guy's hair were blond and the majority was dark brown nearing black, the nickname was most likely given to him for a past hair job. 

He rose his eyebrows, “Hm?” 

“Kenma this is my brother, Shouyou. Shouyou, Kenma. Good now that you two have been introduced, could you do your healing spell?”

Kenma closed his eyes as he rolled them, he sighed, “Details?”

“He spr-”

“He has to tell me where exactly and how bad it is.” Kenma interrupted. 

“Sorry about his attitude Natsu, it seems someone missed their cat nap today.” Kuroo teased.

“I’ve dealt with worse today, your good.”

“You know what, I should probably tell you what the potion does exactly, side effects, how much and when to give it to him.” 

Kuroo and Natsu left Shouyou alone with Kenma. Before Shouyou could say ‘hi’ or something else Kenma was already at the edge of the bed looking at his ankle. “Ow.” 

“Hmm. How?”

“Uh? O- I sprained it by falling in a hole and I _ may have _ made it worse by running on it.”

“Idiot.” Kenma continued to prod at Shouyou's ankle. Several ‘ows’ and confirmations of where the pain was located Shouyou heard Kenma mumble something under his breath. 

Shouyou then watched in awe at how his ankle returned to its normal color as the muscles and tendons rapidly repaired themselves. Soon the pain ceased to exist and altogether you couldn't tell anything had happened to it. His eyes sparkled, “Woah, that's so cool!”

There was a faint blush on the other man’s face as he avoided eye contact, “It's nothing.” Kenma sat on the floor next to Shouyou, who’d started kicking his legs.

“It's not nothing! It's gwa!- It's amazing! How did you get into magic? What other spells can you do?” 

Kenma smiled, Kuroo's potion had kicked in. “I know a wide range of general spells, but I studied under the way of the ‘Everwatchful Cat’ so I mostly stick to animal/nature properties. Observation is a key element to my practice…”

***

“Pfft.”

Both the girls stared at Kuroo, he’d finished explaining the elixir to Natsu. The ginger questioned what was so funny, “What's up Kuroo?”

“Listen.”

Sure enough, they could hear Kenma talking about magic. Yachi giggled, leaving Natsu the only one out of the loop, “Okay?”

“Right, you just met us a few weeks ora week ago?-Anyways, Kenma doesn't speak that often, he likes to use as few words as possible so he doesn't have to interact with people.”

Natsu cocked her head to the side, still not understanding what he was getting at.

“It's funny because he took a liking to your brother rather quickly, enough to read out loud. I feel bad for doing this, but I don't want to have to clean up after the little shits.”

Kuroo knocked on the door, “Oi, Kitten we should get going or the cats are going to make a mess.”

Both the omegas' ears popped up. Kenma bowed his head goodbye, with Shouyou reciprocating the action, excitedly adding “We should hang out again!”

As the two were leaving Natsu caught Kenma staring at her chest area, “What?”

“Your necklace. Have you always had it?”

“Oh!” Natsu looked down. His cat-like eyes remained trained on Natsu’s necklace as she answered, “More-or-less. It was stolen but Shou snatched it back!” 

“Oh.” Kenma nodded.

Kuroo nudged his mate, snickering, “And you didn't wanna come.”

“It wasn't so bad.” Changing the subject Kenma shoved his book into Kuroo’s satchel. He told his mate to carry him because it was cold and he was tired, before shifting into a cat. Kuroo smiled, he covered Kenma with his cloak and made his way to their home. Through the fabric, he could feel his ‘Kenma Cat’ purring. 

* * *

Came time to sleep, Shouyou found himself sandwiched between Yachi and his sister. Yachi insisted he slept in the bed with her and Natsu. Or as Natsu reworded it, Yachi wasn't giving him a choice. They weren’t going to let him get more touch-starved just because he was in heat. 

Natsu latched onto her brother's back like a parasite. She blew into her brother's ear for old times sake, holding him still so he couldn’t leave. He’d done that to her so many times when they were little, holding her down like that while teasing her. It was payback time. She laughed. Shouyou shook his head to get the tingling to go away. Natsu then proceeded to tickle him. He squirmed to be free, laughing, “Yachi-san save me!” 

Yachi giggled and gave Natsu a look. Shouyou was thankful for that as he tried to catch his breath. His cheeks flushed red. 

The blonde omega curled into his chest, “Both of you go to sleep, I have an early shift tomorrow.”

Being held stung, though not as bad as it had back in the cave. He tried to push those memories away, he wanted to forget what had happened. So instead, Shouyou focused on the fact that he was with his sister, his heart filled with glee. He was grateful for Yachi taking her in. 

Natsu started to purr in her sleep, causing Shouyou to do the same. Yachi briefly woke up to the rumbles vibrating on her back and heard the deep trills from the siblings. She joined in the purring and drifted back asleep. Cuddle piles were nice.

No matter how much the girls tried, Shouyou remained semi-touch-starved. His body knew about the bond, and  _ his body _ ached for the alpha who made it, for his knot, for his touch. The potions Kuroo had given him did help lessen the pain if only a little.

* * *

On his fifth night staying with Yachi and Natsu, Kenma came to help look after him while both girls were out. Yachi had an extra shift at the guild and Natsu had a side job. She left her charm with her brother, saying her manager would have had her take it off anyway and she didn't want to lose it at work. Shouyou felt terrible about not being able to do anything to help while he was on his heat. At least his cycle was near its end. 

Kenma wasn't bad company either. Shouyou enjoyed listening to him read the last time he was over. The cat-like omega brought a few books, or grimoires as he called them. Other than reading and explaining he was a quiet fellow, who didn't speak unless spoken to. 

After supper, they sat on the couch and Kenma pulled out a few scrolls and opened one of his books. Shouyou got comfortable on the couch, laying on his stomach, while Kenma sat on his knees, spreading his things on the book table. The small fire crackled in the fireplace as the wind howled out the window. 

Shouyou wagged his tail excitedly. Wondering what his new friend would babble about. Surprised that the subject was him. Shouyou had been caught off guard by the sorcerer's questions. More so by the constant semi-eye-contact, the pupils of his golden eyes wide in fascination focused on the ginger’s chest. Only broken when he scrawled something on one of the scrolls he brought. 

“Where do you hail from, or where did you start your journey?”

“Yukigaoka, it's near the far western border?”

“How long has it been since you left?”

Shouyou's ears drooped, he frowned, “Uhhh,” the ginger counted on his fingers the number of winters that had passed, “seven years?”

Kenma scribbled on the scroll, “

“I just wanted to be sure. I noticed you lacked any sunburns or tan lines, despite having been out in the wilderness for at least two years.”

“I know it's weird, I don't know why.”

“How were your winters, temperature-wise? Where did you stay for shelter? How did you keep warm?” Kenma leaned closer to the table with each question.

“I uhh- they haven't been too cold, I guess, bearable. I stayed in caves or occasionally dens with some of the animals if they let me. Oh! One time this pack of wolves took me in from mid-fall to mid-spring. Their pups were sooo cute! You should have seen them! They loved dog-piling on me at night.”

Kenma's eyes glazed with amazement, even for being an omega the fact that several animals had let him stay with them during the cold fulled his suspicion. He repeated, “And how did you keep warm?”

“Oh- um- I- uh- not counting the animals?”

Kenma nodded.

“Then I guess, fires, if I could find wood and kindling, or by bundling myself in my cloaks. Other than that I guess I was just lucky that I didn't freeze to death.”

The warlock looked at his notes, mumbling his conclusion too low for it to even be called mumbling, it was hardly more audible than a breath. “It has to be that, I’m sure of it.”

“Sure of what?”

His head popped up immediately. Shocked the ginger was able to decipher what he’d said. Then, he realized that Shouyou probably had to rely on his other senses like his hearing to have avoided trappers as long as he had. “Your necklaces, the sun charms. At first, I thought they were amulets of some sort, but I did some research this past week and I have a theory that they are much more than that. And now with your answers, I believe my hunch was correct.”

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. Kenma opened the thickest book he’d brought with him, the thing was huge. He flipped through it, skipping many of its yellowed pages until he reached a bookmark. Kenma pointed to a picture that resembled the charm or charms, connected together on an elegant chain. There were only a few things written to the side of the image and nothing below. The page was incomplete. 

“I knew the necklace looked familiar. I had this feeling of deja vu. Kuroo called me crazy this whole week because I ‘made a mess’ of my study looking through numerous grimoires. The euphoria was better than mastering a new spell after the first few tries. I don't know why I didn't look through this one sooner!” Once Kenma was on a roll there was no way of shutting him up or getting him to summarize. “You see after I was promoted from an apprentice by my old teacher, Nekomata, he gave me this grimoire among two other volumes. The special thing about the set is that the information in them has been passed down and transcribed through generations, going back to the stone age. It's the job of its keeper to make sure knowledge it holds is never lost, as well as to add or debunk its contents! And this one, in case you haven't guess is about  _ enchanted items _ ; amulets, pendants, talismans, etc.”

Shouyou nodded his head throughout his friend’s rambling, trying to absorb what he was saying, though he was mostly lost. The only thing he caught was the book was old -or its contents- and it was about magical items.

“WOW!” He smiled, “So what does it say?!”

“According to the entry: the talisman was made out of tantalum carbide, not gold  _ see end of paragraph _ . With a melting point of 7,016°F (3,880°C), it was able to withstand the heat from the burning embers of the ancient sun drop --which has since extinguished-- the talisman was then forged by the goddess Phoenix, and enchanted by her highest priests/priestess, all sun mages, in the rays of the drop while it was still malleable.  _ Spell cast is unknown _ , as a result, the metal became discolored and closely resembles aurum (gold) more than tantalum carbide. Except for the orange swirls coming from the petals, use:  _ unknown, most likely a stylistic design choice _ .” Kenma held his place with his finger as he peered up at Shouyou, who sat still while fixated on the charm he held between his fingers.

“Is that it?”

Kenma smiled, “There's more.” He picked up where he left off, “The talismans power source is the suns rays,  _ It is assumed that because it was made and enchanted all in front of the sun drop, it relies on the suns rays to recharge. _ \-- It says nothing about what happens when it dies or is out of power completely-- Abilities: It absorbs the rays that are enacted on the wearer, and around, preventing them from tanning or getting sunburned. It also stores the heat energy and redistributes it later to keep the wearer warm even in the cold. --Sound familiar?--  _ the limit to Phoenix’s Talisman is unknown. It vanished before I could finish researching it. _ \-- I would love to ask sun mages about this but unfortunately there are hardly any left from the sun drop temple, that would know the origin of  _ Phoenix’s Talisman _ .”

Kenma grabbed a few sheets of paper and took notes on his notes from earlier in their conversation. The fire was slowly dying. Shouyou got up to close the curtains meanwhile. When the ginger laid back on the couch, Kenma had his pen in hand and requested, “Tell me  _ everything _ you’ve noticed about the necklace.”

“It glows sometimes.”

“Can you describe the most recent event where it did that, and what condition the necklace had been in?”

Shouyou was reluctant to bring up the memory of the cave, absentmindedly covering his bond mark with his hand. But if it was to help his friend, he’d try not to think about the alpha’s betrayal. “I snagged the necklace back from a merchant in the black market and later that night while I was in a cave it started glowing. It's done that before, but it's always hard to tell, though I don't think I’ve ever seen it glow that bright.”

“Hmmm, so when it glows the light emitted is closer to a dying ember than a candle?”

“Yeah! Exactly! Except in the cave, it was closer to a small flame that the embers of a fire follow.”

“Hmm,” Kenma scribbled, “Has it glowed since?”

“Nope.”

“Anything else?”

They sat there for a bit as Shouyou thought hard, his head started to hurt and it was hard to keep his eyes open. “Oh~,” he yawned, “I felt more touch starved after I lost my half.”

“I see, so it helps lessen the effects of being touch-starved, and glows when it needs to be recharged. Fascinating! Thank-” Kenma looked up to see Shouyou had fallen asleep. He’d found out from Natsu where they got their necklaces, now he wondered even more where their mother managed to get her hands on two of three pieces of the talisman. 

* * *

The following noon, Yachi threw a little party at her apartment for Shouyou so he could meet their pack and they could all celebrate the return of Natsu’s brother.

Natsu told him that they were the ones who helped free him from the trappers and that if he wanted to keep his being bonded to Tobio hidden then he better wear a beta patch or scarf to cover the mark. In all honesty, Shouyou wanted to pretend like it hadn't happened,  _ out of sight out of mind _ . All the bond brought him was immense pain during his heat and a sense of touch-starvedness that he couldn't shake. Other than that, it was healing relatively well and would scar up in about a month. He went with the scarf.

Shouyou hadn't expected the group to be as big as it was, normally the average pack ranged from 5-7 people. He counted 9 people in the apartment, not including himself, yet he would find out that there were still 4 missing.

Almost everyone immediately made him feel welcomed. Daichi arrived before the little get-together began. He apologized for his mate not being able to come, claiming Koushi had important business he needed to attend to and couldn’t postpone it. Daichi’s stature, in general, was calming, similar to Suga’s. Shouyou happily hugged him when the alpha opened his arms as an invitation. The guy must’ve been doing some kind of hard work earlier in the morning because Shouyou swore he carried a hint of freshly cut grass. 

Around noon exactly there was another knock at the door. Shouyou jumped up from the couch to answer it. Excitedly wagging his tail he opened the door for two more members of Natsu’s pack. Both were very tall betas, the one with a bunch of freckles had half his dark green hair tied up and the other had short blond hair and round glasses.

Shouyou introduced himself, bowing “Hinata Shouyou.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” freckles bowed back. “Welcome to our pack! Um, may I give you a hug?” He mumbled, “I’m don’t know if there are any specific customs with meeting omegas for the first time s-“

Shouyou chuckled and cut Yamaguchi off, giving him a hug. The ginger opened his arms to offer the blond a hug but he was denied. Instead, glasses barely tipped his head as he grumbled, “Tsukishima Kei.” 

Tsukishima put his hand on the top of Shouyou’s head and gave him a pat, “So this shrimp is your brother?”

Natsu walked over, the air tingled with cinnamon. Shouyou jumped behind her and barked, “Oi! Wanna fight.”

Tsukishima covered his mouth as he snickered, “Pfft. Like he could put up much of a fight, he can’t even take a joke.”

Natsu glared at the blond, but before she could say anything Yamaguchi spoke “Tsukki stop teasing the two.”

Daichi placed his hand on the Hinatas’ shoulders, “Alright break it up, Tsukishima Yachi needs you to reach something in the kitchen.”

Once the blond was gone Daichi whispered to the gingers, “Since you two are  _ both _ relatively new to the pack you may not know that Tsukishima has an ‘odd’ way of showing he cares.”

The last batch of guests arrived in a little cluster. Shouyou was ambushed by two of them and unwillingly, though not unhappy about it, pulled into a group hug by Kuroo and another man.

“There was no stopping you guys was there?”

“Nope!” The white-and-black haired man giggled.

Shouyou joined in the laughter, Akaashi introduced himself, his mate, and their owl. Bokuto and Kuroo let go and went off to mingle or cause more chaos with the others. Akaashi followed them whispering under his breath that he better make sure they don’t get into too much mischief. 

Shouyou felt a soft bump on his shoulder while he was fixing his hair since all the noogies and head rubs had messaged it up. He looked over his shoulder to see Kenma, with his nose in another book, leaning on him. Quietly saying hi. 

They all squashed next to each other at the table to eat. Natsu and Kenma sandwiched Shouyou with the rest of the gang circling around the table: Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi (sitting on the other side of Kenma).

Kuroo’s exciting announcement about Toru’s birth and only having to wait four more days until they could bother them led to the questioning of Tobio’s presence.

Yamaguchi was the first to bring up the blue-eyed alpha’s absence, “Has anyone seen Tobio since you went after the trappers?”

“He’s probably been busy with his new mate. If ya know what I mean,” Kuroo winked.

Bokuto snickered, “Oh ho ho that sly dog.”

Akaashi tried steering the conversation bacon track, “Oi, do you think he was able to make it home?”

“Hmmm, ten silver coins says he wasn't able to keep it in his pants.”

Tsukisima rolled his eyes, “Fifteen silver coins says his shit social skills haven't got him the omega’s name yet.“

Bokuto laughed, “Ohoho Tsukki-” 

“-Don't call me that-” 

Bokuto continued “-are you upping the bet?”

Kuroo leaned on top of Bokuto towards Tsukishima, “Or are you saying he’s hittin it without knowing their name yet?”

Daichi nearly choked, Akaashi handing him water. While Kenma nearly spat water across the table if he had taken a sip sooner. Yachi was redder than a tomato. And Shouyou, his knife remained frozen in place as he gripped it. Natsu bit her tongue and squeezed Shouyou’s hand under the table. He squeezed back.

“No, I'm adding another one. I never said he wouldn't be able to resist, I hope for everyone else's benefit he does. As if we need little prince and princesses running aroun-”

Natsu interrupted, “Can you guys- not.”

Akaashi agreed, “Okay enough of the sex jokes, seriously you make him out to be as horny as you two-” 

Bokuto and Kuroo dramatically gasped. Kuroo then called Oikawa out, “or Toru when Hajime isn't wearing a shirt.”

Akaashi gave a warning glare, “Has anyone seen Tobio since?”

Everyone was silent. No one had seen nor heard from him. 

Tsukishima was the only one to speak, “King prefers his cabin in the forest over the city. You know how he likes the solitariness of it.”

“That doesn't explain why he hasn't come to town.”

“Oh. He’s probably  _ going to town _ in one way or another.”

Shouyou had enough of the jokes, he threw the knife at Tsukishima, narrowly missing the top of his head. Their laughter fell silent. “Just stop.” 

He abruptly stood up to leave the table. Kenma tugged his scarf to pull him back, most likely to ask about his sudden outburst. Shouyou tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let go. He jerked again, only this time it resulted in the scarf falling off, revealing the bond mark on his neck while also fully releasing his angered pheromones that had been pent up by the thick fabric.

One sniff was all it took for the group to recognize Tobio's scent, or rather, a mix of Tobio's scent with the omega’s. Most of their faces went pale. 

They had a thousand questions for the omega. The most pressing was why Shouyou didn't tell them and if he was bonded to Tobio then where was Tobio, why wasn't the alpha there.

They kept on with the last question, where was Tobio?

Shouyou felt guilty for not telling them, seeing how concerned they were about a member of their pack. Of course, that's how packs are, they look out for one another. The ginger wanted to hide, for the tenth time he said, “I- I don't know.” 

“WHY? You’re his mate are you not?!”

“What happened?”

“Where’s Tobio?”

All the voices merged into one, overwhelmed Shouyou covered his ears, he couldn't tell who was asking what anymore. He felt dizzy. 

Natsu wanted to answer for her brother, however, she didn't know the whole story, he had yet to really tell her much. She’d been waiting for him to tell her without being coarsed. “Back off,” she defended him, “he’ll say more when he’s ready.”

“No, it's fine Natsu” Shouyou gritted his teeth. “You wanna know? Well, I don’t!”

Akaashi softly asked, “What happened?” Shocked by the ginger’s response.

“GODDAMNIT HE FUCKING FORCED THE BOND! I DON'T KNOW NOR DO I CARE! HE FORCED THE BOND, TOSSED ME ASIDE, TOLD ME TO GO AND I FLED!” Shouyou threw his arms up, “There! Happy?!”

Shouyou stormed to the other side of the room and looked out the opened window. He wanted nothing to do with the alpha. He could care less. Or was he keeping himself from caring more? Something felt off, his stomach was queasy and his heart uneasy. Anxiety riddled his bones. Shouyou held his veneer and pretended to be completely aloof about the whole situation. He leaned his head in his arms and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm the side of his face while the outside air chilled it. Breathing in and out until his racing heart slowed. In some ways, he missed the forest. Finding peace in the bits of nature that remained in the city.

The boy's statement was harsh, what he’d been through was worse. The group had to face the reality that Tobio, the alpha they’d practically helped raise,  _ forced _ a bond. Instead of wondering what led him to do it or why he did it, they were more focused on the fact that he had  _ done it _ . Forced bonds were something of the norm, most often seen in arranged marriages, but they weren't outlawed or looked down upon by the vast majority of society. Though this group felt differently than the vast majority of society. The act alone was bad, however, discarding Shouyou after was atrocious. Tobio was still a member of their pack, only a few knew of his past. It was hard, they felt like a part of their relationship with Tobio was shattered, they felt disconnected, infuriated. 

Daichi shifted in his seat. 

Akaashi noticed this. “Daichi, did you know?”

“I knew about the forced bond, Koushi told me. I- it wasn't my place to bring it up.” Natsu nodded in agreement, thankful someone else understood her choice. Yachi apologized a thousand times feeling bad because she wanted Shouyou to meet all of them, not knowing about any of this. To which Natsu apologized for not telling her about it.

“Better find his ass and teach him a lesson then.” Kuroo cracked his knuckles. 

Yamaguchi brought up a good point, “Umm, don't we need to know where he  _ is _ first?”

It then hit them that they had no clue where he was or the last time Shouyou had seen him. People got up from the table and either cleared their plates or wrapped things up for later, their appetite lost. Yamaguchi and Yachi continued to panic with each other in the kitchen, while Daichi led Bokuto, Akashi and Kuroo planned a small manhunt for Tobio. Kuroo was to check the guild and the markets he usually went to while he, Bokuto, and Akaashi would check the forest. Akashi, Bokuto, and their owl were to look around where they ambushed the trappers. Once they cleared that area of the forest they would join Daichi and search around Tobo’s house. 

Tsukishima leaned near the mantle, “So the King found his so-called fated mate.”

“A greedy scary King, who tricked me. I don’t care if I’m bonded to him, I’ll never be his mate.” Shouyou’s ears drooped.

“Tch,” Tsukishima left with Yamaguchi in tow.

“Shouyou-”

He opened his eyes yet didn’t look up, “Leave me alone.”

“If you’re Tobio’s fated mate then-“

Shouyou sniffed, “They aren’t real.”

Kenma firmly grabbed the ginger's arm, “They. Are.”

“And how would you know?”

“Because Kuroo is mine. Listen neither of us knew it at first and to make things more confusing both of us are half and have been friends since we were pups. How we knew was because we could only smell each other’s scents out of the opposite second gender.”

Shouyou finally looked up, the whites of his eyes reddened, a tell-tale sign those wide chocolate-brown eyes would start to cry at any moment. His lips quivered into a small ‘o’. 

“Finding a fated mate is hard, yes, but what most people don’t realize is that being sure is the most confusing part. I’ll leave now, see ya later.”

Kenma’s words didn’t help at all. Shouyou didn’t fully understand why he was feeling the way he did. Only knowing he wanted it to stop. This was why he hated bonds so much, how deep their connections flowed between a bonded pair, how they influenced your emotions, how they were a cage taking away your free will. And if what Kenma was saying was true, then it meant Shouyou did have a fated mate, but then again bonding was supposed to give him his sense of smell back and his nose was still the same. Meaning something wasn’t right. _“Being sure is the most confusing part” What if I’m not sure? What if he isn’t them and now I’m stuck with him?_ _Ahhhhhhh!_ Shouyou dug his fingers in his hair, slightly tugging it. _I hate this! I hate thinking like this, I hate feeling like this!_

* * *

The four (Daichi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akashi) returned from their search empty-handed, they couldn’t find the blue-eyed alpha anywhere. Akaashi left a note at Tobio’s door. They hoped he would show up soon. Nobody wanted to break the news to Toru or Hajime that Tobio was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou’s heat only lasted about 5 days, which is about 2 days shorter than his normal cycle. This was due to the distress his body had been through during recent events, as well as general stress. I couldn't find a way to weave this in there so I'll give it to you here. Ye
> 
> Up Next: "A Talk"
> 
> (To think this was split with the last chapter, oof, this one alone is 7245 words.)


	10. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho There are plenty of talks and setting things straight. And I oop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/11: So, I apologize there has yet to be another update, I have been swamped with school, dealing with college applications, family, and holidays so I haven't had the time to write nor been in the best mood to write fluff. Because I will be busy all this week and next I don't think Ill be able to write enough to update this until the 23 at the soonest. My apologies, I like keeping to a schedule for this sort of thing, however, there are more pressing things I need to get to. Gomen ;-;

The rushing of the waterfall flowing free in the outside world mocked Tobio. Unable to get up. The cool streams in the hidden cavern dripping anywhere but near his body teased him. The rock floor was cold yet its temperature did nothing to soothe the internal blistering as Tobio lay there in agony. It was a slow process, the dart's magic that was supposedly burning him to death. The only thing keeping him remotely sane, the only thing that kept him from giving in, the only person he wanted to see most again was his mate. He couldn't die, he wouldn't leave Shouyou bonded or not. 

A few days must have passed as Hebi’s rotting corpse began to release foul odors. The thick stench of death replaced the scent of wet minerals. Tobio suffocated trying to not breathe in the mix of blood, sweat, urine, and whatever else excreted from the decomposing body. 

Time moved at snails pace, Tobio was lost in the paradox. He used his miraculous and slow recovery from the dart's enchantment as an indicator of time. Going from not being able to move from the fetal position to be able to lay flat on his back, to laying in a puddle of accumulated sweat and some tears, then being able to sit up, and finally control over his movements. 

It was when he was able to sit up he could make out the faint sounds of people yelling for him. He recognized one of their voices, there was no mistaking Bokuto. The pack was looking for him. Tobio tried to call out, but his throat was dry and his voice was too hoarse to be heard. He wasn't going to let that stop him, each iteration of his _“I’m here!”_ grew quieter into silent screams. Every attempt sent his vocal cords in splitting pain. Eventually, the voices faded into nothing. They left him. Tobio’s head throbbed and his eyes stung as he cried tearlessly. He threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut. 

Soon after, Tobio gathered the strength to stand. He had to lean on the wall to stop the spinning. One step at a time he made his way out of the cave, relying on its walls to help him stay on his feet. Stopping at the waterfall he cupped his hands and drank the cool spring water. He whipped the excess liquid dribbling from his chin with his sleeve and carried onward. Stepping out of the cave he looked to the sky to see stars lighting the dead of night. 

Traversing the forest was much different with its uneven terrain and lack of walls to stabilize himself on. He felt like he was going to faint at any moment. 

There was a note waiting for him on his door. It would have to wait a bit longer. Hunger ate at Tobio. He unlocked his door, leaving his weapons with his shoes. In the kitchen, he found some stale bread, apples, and salted jerky. _That’ll have to do._ He was going to sit at the table but a wave of light-headedness washed over him making him rethink and the kitchen floor seemed like the best option. He slunk down the cabinet and ate bits of his food. Refraining from eating too fast unless he wanted to throw up. 

Tobio decided not to sleep upstairs and crashed on the couch instead. The wind howling outside suggested a chilly night, however, even without a fire lit to heat his house he felt a warm buzz beneath his skin. Tobio was too tired to question it. 

The next morning he ate a little more and decided to wash off, reckoning he’d better change out of his clothes. He was about to get in the bath when a small thump caught his attention. He turned to find Shouyou’s necklace laying on the floor. His tail gave a little wag as he smiled. _Right, the letter. I wonder if it means they found him? Does this mean he got to Karasuno safely?_

Tobio hadn’t been able to rest easy since bonding with Shouyou, so waiting another day, hell another minute was insufferable. Screw the letter, he was going to go to the guild later. Someone from the pack would surely be there. 

***

Tobio’s tail gave a little wag when he saw part of his pack convening for lunch. Despite it being rush hour he could find them easily with Bokuto's boisterous laughter. He walked over to the group, there was Akaashi, Bokuto, Daichi, Sugawara, and Yamaguchi. _Hopefully one of them knows where he is._

The table’s conversation stopped.

“Hey.” He bowed before sitting next to Yamaguchi, who scooted away. 

He didn't expect much of a greeting when he saw them, but the atmosphere that surrounded them hurt. Something about the looks Akaashi, Suga, and Daichi were giving him made him feel uneasy. Like he was in trouble. Tobio tried to think of possible things he may have done that could have upset them, yet nothing came to mind. 

Daichi grabbed Tobio's arm from across the table, “What were you thinking?” His voice was stern.

Tobio cocked his head to the side, “Huh?”

“It's unacceptable what you did.” Akaashi shook his head disapprovingly. 

Daichi quietly growled, this was a matter not suitable for eaves-droppers, “Where the hell did you get the idea forcing a bond was a good idea?”

 _Forcing a bond? Never,_ “What?”

Suga’s eyebrows were furrowed. Bokuto grumbled, “Did you not know that you can’t just do that? Do you know how much pain Shouyou is going through because of it?”

Tobio's eyes widened, _I hurt him?_ “Wait— But I didn’t— I didn't mean to. I I-”

The silver-haired omega cut him off. “No excuses, did you or did you not bond him to you?”

“Yes? But-”

“That’s all there is to it. Honestly, we never in a million years expected you to do such a vile thing.” Akaashi’s words fired into Tobio’s heart like an arrow. 

Suga rubbed his temple. “I don't even know what to say. What you did was cruel, disrespectful, and we aren’t going to tolerate any sort of behavior.”

“What he did was as bad as the trappers.” Akaashi corrected Sugawara.

Tobio felt like he was suffocating. His pack made sure he was well aware that it was _him_ who did something wrong, worse of all by deliberate choice. A decision he made to protect his mate. Tobio’s action was the end of it, no one was letting him explain. He’d violated Shouyou and that was that. The line he crossed wasn't merely one etched in dirt, it was a ravine. He could feel their icy stares from across the divide. Sweat gathered in his palms, his hands and breath shook with fear of repeating the past. Tobio paled at the thought of being abandoned again. Years may have gone by, but he’d never forget how he felt, it was forever ingrained in his memory. He was dropped like he meant nothing, he was useless, a burden, an outsider, nothing he had to offer was enough. There was no chance at redemption. Tobio was left traumatized. 

_I have to make things right_ . Heavily-hearted he abruptly got up—ready to leave— when all of a sudden the room started to spin and cold sweat beaded on his forehead. Then came a wave of unbearable heat that surged through him, spiraling from his abdomen. Tobio doubled over the table gripping it with one hand while holding where he was impaled by the dart with his other. _Shit, not again._

The lack of pigment in his paled skin made it easier to see the dark circles that hid under his eyes. Splotches of red crept from beneath the surface as his temperature flared. 

Daichi jumped from his spot on the bench and helped sit Tobio down. Akaashi slid his pint of water from across the table, Suga urged Tobio to drink it. 

Afterward, Yamaguchi finally spoke to Tobio, worry evident in his voice, asking “What just happened to you? Are you alright? You need a doctor, let's take him to the clin-”

Tobio cleared his throat. He kept his eyes down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I’ll be fine, I was shot with a magic-infused dart, is all.”

“What?! When and who.” Suga demanded to know. 

“The day after we saved him, it was one of the trappers.” Another wave coarse through him causing him to clench both his fists. He internally winced from the pain.

Bokuto still didn't look at Tobio when he offered “I’ll be passing by Kuroos after this, I can escort him there.”

The rest were in a silent agreement, if anything since Tobio was hurt with magic it wouldn't hurt to have him see Kenma and Kuroo. They were better equipped to try and heal whatever was ailing the blue-eyed alpha than the infirmary was. 

Bokuto was quieter than usual on their walk there, he hardly interacted with Tobio at all. Only speaking a few bits and pieces. Tobio could feel his bond with the pack slipping through his grasp. He wanted to say something, but what? For someone bad at reading social queues, though very observant, he knew he fucked up. Bokuto, one of the most forgiving, loving people, hadn’t looked him in the eyes since he returned. The alpha waved bye and continued walked, leaving Tobio at Kuroo and Kenma’s doorstep.

Tobio knocked. _I hate myself, why can’t I do anything right when it comes to people. Why the hell is it so difficult for me?_ He screamed with his mouth shut, scowling.

Kenma answered the door, immediately frowning at Tobio’s presence. Before the alpha could say anything Kenma smacked him on the head with his book.

“Ow. What was that for?” Irritated, Tobio rubbed his forehead. 

The pupils of Kenma’s almost golden eyes were slit into daggers. “What’re you here for?”

“Suga, I was shot with a dart enhanced-er infused with magic.”

“What kind?”

“He referred to it as...as...uh” He forgot.

Kenma facepalmed, he opened the door wide enough and invited Tobio inside, he pointed to the cushions in their living area, “Sit.”

Kenma shut and locked the door before joining Tobio on the floor. “When and what are the side effects?”

“Roughly the day after we went after the trappers. Intense heat, I feel like I'm burning up from the inside out. The trapper who shot me with it said something about it supposed to kill me that way. I guess the dart was a fluke.”

“Anything else?”

“Dizziness.”

Kenma got up and came back with a book in his hands. While he flipped through its pages one of his cats approached Tobio. He thought it was cute and tried calling it over. The little tabby somewhat reminded him of his mate, it's fur was similar to Shouyou’s. The cat wouldn't come to his calls, he tried reaching his hand to it but it just hissed and ran from him. 

Without looking up Kenma commented, “She doesn't like strangers. Your glare probably didn't help either.” The little tabby ran back into the room, making a b-line to Kenma. It rubbed against his side. Tobio never had the best luck with animals, they didn't like him. 

He glanced up at Kenma to find the omega staring at an open book. Tobio jumped, startled when he suddenly called Kuroo, “ROOSTER!”

Kuroo came rushing into the room with an apron and goggles still on. “Yes, kitten~? Oh-” He rubbed his hands clean with a towel before shoving it in his pocket. 

“I need you to mix something.” He scribbled on a piece of paper, “here’s a list of things that you should do the trick, but your the one who does apothecary so it's up to you.”

Kuroo took the paper, “I see.” He scratched the side of his head, “So what exactly do you want the potion to do?”

“It needs to keep water from evaporating or just to hold for longer.”

“Alright, will do.” Kuroo obliged and returned to his study.

Kenma turned his attention back to Tobio. “Where were you shot, let me see.” He scooted closer.

Tobio untucked the cotton shirt from the waist of his pants, lifting it enough so Kenma could see the side of his stomach, “Why-”

“That's why,” Kenma pointed. He whispered under his breath, ”shit. How did you survive that?”

Tobio looked down, he hadn't paid much attention to the area since it hadn’t bled. He found out why. The would that would have been having burned close, leaving a red scar in the shape of a star, resembling the sun with all its spikes. 

“The dart was infused with solem ignem, no doubt about it.”

“What?”

“Sun fire. You should be dead.”

“Well, I'm not.” Tobio bit, none of this was making sense. 

“Clearly.” Kenma scratched behind his ear. They sat in silence. “So, do I come back for the potion or…?”

“Hold on.” Kenma covered his mouth and cheek with his hand, thinking. His pupils big, no longer little slits. He lifted Tobio's shirt and looked at the burn again. “Maybe- what did u have on your person when you were hit?”

“Clothes?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Besides that.”

“Oh! This.” Tobio pulled the necklace out of one of the pouches that clung to the belt around his waist. “It's Shouyou’s, I meant to return it to hi-”

“THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!” Kenma stage whispered. 

“What?!” 

“The necklace, it's part of a talisman and draws its energy from the sun. It must be absorbing some of the dart's effects! Hold on let me write this down”

 _This thing saved me?_ Tobio inspected the little sun charm.

“Put it on.”

“Why? No.” 

“Not an option. It will help.”

“Fine.” Tobio huffed. “But I want to return this to him.”

“Hinata will be fine without it for a bit longer,” Kenma said. 

Tobio hadn’t said the ginger’s family name, “Where is he?” _Is he alright? Did he make it back safe? When can I see him?_

“With his sister. He doesn’t want to see you right now.” Kenma paused, “Look, what happened. Why did you force bond him to you?”

Tobio waited for Kenma to speak again, but he remained silent. In turn, the omega waited for him to answer. He was willing to listen. This was his chance to explain. “I didn't mean to, I didn't think it was forced. Shouyou held completely still when I did it. He was weak. He couldn't properly defend himself in a fight if he was caught, I wanted him to be able to smell them coming after him. We were cornered, two trappers blocked the exit. They threatened both of us, worse was what they spoke of doing to him. I held the trappers back as long as I could but they’d already got me with tranquilizer darts. I killed one of them before the pain of the last dart took over.” Tobio’s eyes reddened, “I was only trying to help. I didn't mean to hurt him.”

Kenma nodded, not surprised Shouyou’s side of the story was missing as many details as it had. The ginger must have been in shock, being the biggest victim of the series of events. He’d have to talk with him about it later. “And you’re sure he’s your fated mate?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Well I won't tell you where he is but he might come to the guild in a few days to have dinner with us, Oikawa gave birth. You can give it back to him then.”

Kuroo came back into the room, several cats following him, “Give what back?”

“Shouyou’s necklace,” Tobio answered.

“I can bring it to chibi-chan.” The coldness in Kuroo’s voice made Tobio’s fur stand on end. 

Tobio’s answer was a definite “No.” _Shit that seems rude_ . The blue-eyed alpha quickly added, “That's alright, I want to give it to him.” _I need to see if he’s doing alright. I need to know why he thinks I forced the bond._

“Did you finish it?”

“No, I need you to get your cats out of there.”

“I'll be right there. You should be good to go home Tobio, as long as you don't take that off. I don't think he’ll be done with it by tonight.”

“Okay, thank you then.” 

Kenma pointed to the door, “You know your way out.”

***

Tobio alienated himself from the pack for the next few days. Both to finish recovering from the dart and to wallow in heartbreak. The spells of dizziness became less frequent once Kuroo brought over the potion. And the rogue waves of heat receded into nothing. Replaced with guilt that filmed over his confidence in the pack wanting him around.

There was a rift between him and them. A glass wall in his face mirroring what he had before everything shattered. Before he fell face first after trying too hard. In the shards, he could see the space between them and him, though Tsukishima wasn't acting much different. In a state of despair, he stuck to his house. He went to the guild only to pick up hunting/gathering jobs. Other than that he bid his time practicing his aim, sharpening the arrowheads, tending to his archery equipment, staring at his reflection, his hands, laying around doing little. The deep pit embedded in his gut lingered. 

He knew the pack still cared for him, in a way, but no one other than Kenma (and Kuroo) had heard his side. 

* * *

The following day the pack would be able to visit Toru and Hajime and their newborn litter. Meaning that night they were going to meet up at the guild for dinner. Tobio still felt uneasy around them, feeling like he was unwanted and only there because the pair basically adopted him. Though unbeknownst to him, that was not the only reason, everyone still cared for him. It was just that they were conflicted over his actions and their effect on the newest member. The forced bonding incident unpleasantly rocked the boat.

Tobio didn't want to go. In fact, he wouldn't have if he didn't have Shouyou’s necklace, however, if he didn't have Shouyou’s necklace he would have died. What a double-edged sword it was. At least Kenma listened to his side of the story, and from what it seemed, relayed it to Kuroo. Sugawara came around, especially after the comment about him being just as bad as the trappers, that one cut deeper than Akaashi knew. 

He kept his head down in shame, wondering if Shouyou would show. _Why would he? He fucking hates me now._ Tobio laid his head between his arms and sighed. He stared at the food in front of him as he poked it with his fork. The pit in his stomach made it hard to find the energy to eat. Even if he was hungry. 

Kenma sat diagonally across from Tobio, the omega usually spaced himself from the group at their table. Tobio felt a kick at his shin along with the Kenma calling his name. Tobio didn't look at him but perked his ears to show he was listening. 

Kenma’s voice was calm and low, yet his tone neutral, “Eat.”

Tobio plucked a few pieces of meat and put it in his mouth. The meat was good but because his mouth felt dry, the meat tasted dry, leaving its texture in his mouth and making it hard to swallow. Tobio settled for the mashed potatoes on his instead. Though those weren’t much better. Finished with those he laid his head back down and continued to ignore the group's incessant chattering.

Natsu couldn't believe her eyes. That mutt had shown his face. Luckily her brother was safe at home. Now thatTobio was near, she decided to have a little “talk” with him. Her fingers were itching to fight but the guild was not the right place to brawl. Natsu strolled over to the packs' table and without so much as a “Hi”, she yanked Tobio’s tail and started to drag him to one of the interview rooms in the back. Her grip was tight. She knew she was hurting him, his whimpers said it for him. Satisfyingly he didn't put up any sort of fight. _Good._

He stumbled as she pushed him further in the room, shutting the door behind them. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Natsu’s voice fell flat as she crossed her arms. She huffed.

“I- I”

“You what?!”

Tobio spiraled into a coughing fit. “Let Me FUCKING SPEAK.”

“NO! There are no excuses! You _forced_ a bond with my brother! Do you know how miserable he is! Did you even consider if he wanted to be bonded! Did you even know that forced bonding was a part of the reason why we had to leave everything behind, including our mother?! NO! Of course, you didn’t!”

Natsu went off, releasing her pent up frustrations, taking it all out on Tobio. Though, she blamed herself more than anyone. For all her brother had done to protect her she wasn't there to protect him when he needed it the most. Sure she fought Buru, but she would have rather been there to prevent the bonding from happening. To save her brother from the pain he was in after being marked by a certain blue-eyed alpha.

Tobio pressed himself against the corner of the walls, tail tucked between his legs. In horror. In disbelief. This was the first time he’d been able to smell another omega’s anger up close. And it was not pleasant. Each breath he took felt like his throat was being rubbed with sandpaper, as the fumes of her rage burned his lungs. He wanted to pass out or throw up. He wanted to apologize, to say he never wanted to hurt Shouyou. Why couldn't anybody else understand that? But he was unable to speak. 

To think, all this was happening because he tried to keep Shouyou safe. Because he was desperate to keep hold of his fated mate. To protect him. Tobio had been looking forward to finding his mate for years, but he never stopped to consider how his mate would feel about it. He’d assumed they would want to be bonded. Was he really that bad of a person? Was it so bad to want something like Iwaizumi and Oikawa? To have someone who’d never abandon him. Someone who’d be by his side through thick and thin. 

There were no tears to be shed, his mind was being torn apart and his heart was too tight in his chest.

Back at the table, the pack’s cordial babbling halted as they watched Tobio be forced into the back by the ginger. They’d picked up on her volatile mood. Sugawara broke the ice and said that Natsu wanted to speak with Tobio about somethings and that there was little to no stopping her. A few moments passed and Tobio had yet to return. Tsukishima sat up from the bench and excused himself. 

The king may be a complete idiot but he didn't deserve to be held hostage in a small room while Natsu was enraged. Everyone in the pack knew from past experience how acrid Natsu’s scent could be when she was mad. And being in a small space would amplify its pungency. Tsukishima was fully aware of this from his first interaction with the ginger. The rest of the pack may see it as karma getting Tobio back, but not Tsukishima. He knew well what the alpha’s intentions had been. The group looked at the blond alpha in awe as he made his way over to the interview rooms.

Tobio was doubled over gasping for dear life when Tsukishima barged in the room, with a beta mask as an air filter. If Tobio thought the air quality was bad before, then the intenseness of the eye-watering salty scent mixed with the burning cinnamon was wretched. 

Tsukishima saw Tobio curled in a corner of the room gagging. Out of fury, he revealed his ears and tail, something he seldom did. He often refrained from doing so. This time was the exception.

“What do you need.” She growled at the intruder. 

“You to stop.” He barked back.

“Oh, so you’re taking his side?”

“That's right. Because I have yet to hear his side of things and as far as I am aware no one has. And I'm getting fed up with it. You’re all acting as stupid like him.”

Natsu gaped at the alpha, “Excuse you! But do you not get it! DO you not understand how much pain my brother is in because of _him_!”

Tsukishima pushed back his glasses, “It's you who doesn't understand.” His voice deepened, “Tobio didn't mean any harm. Hell, it's because of him your brother is here with you. He was the one who found out about the trappers, he told us, without him your brother would be long gone.” Tsukishima coyly added, “I thought you would _understand_ that.”

Tobio slouched down the wall, no longer able to stand with the noxious air entering his lungs. 

“Okay fine! I am grateful that he caught wind of it, but I know he had no place, no reason-”

Tsukishima cut her off, raising his voice, “No, you don't know, you don't know him. You don’t know what he’s been through. And you haven't been there to witness how sickeningly he’s looked at couples in admiration.” The alpha took a breath, “Tobio is an idiot, but I know one thing for sure and that's that he would never do anything to _intentionally_ drive his mate or boyfriend or whatever away.”

Natsu turned and started to attack Tsukishima, “Well, we wouldn't have to deal with this mess if you had just read one of our futures.”

“I have my reasons for not reading into people’s futures who are close to me.”

Natsu was done with Tsukishima, she was done with Tobio, she was done with herself. No one was going to take her brother from her, she wasn't going to let them be separated again, she wasn't going to let him be hurt again, she had to be there for him. Later when her mind would no longer be clouded with anger she would think about Tsukishima’s words. For then, the ginger slammed the door as she left, leaving the two alphas alone. 

The blond peered down at Tobio, “Never speak of this.” Tsukishima opened the door, “It’s laughable to imagine you winning the omega’s heart through courting at this point.”

***

That night Tobio hugged his pillow tight, on the brink of tears. He was all alone, yet he refused to cry. Instead, he thought about what Tsukishima said about courting his mate- the omega- Shouyou. _Where do I even start?_ He sniffed. He wasn't going to give up. His heart may be weakened, but his resolve would remain strong. Tobio wasn't going to lose. Words were not his forte. However, actions were. First, he had to return the necklace.

* * *

Tobio tried several times to catch Shouyou, so he could return the necklace, but each time he was deterred by Natsu. The two were attached at the hip. 

After Natsu confronted him he feared being alone with her or getting her mad. It wasn't just her smell there was something else in her demeanor that warned him not to try anything. Which was odd. In a way, she seemed more like an alpha than an omega.

Throughout the week he ended up paying more attention to her, noticing the occasional bruise or more skin covered. And how she ended or settled fights between members was almost too practiced. In the past, he hadn't thought much of it, but he did recall that he never saw her at the guild on Fridays. 

That was his chance. He would have to return the necklace to Shouyou on a Friday. 

Tracking Shouyou was much harder than he thought it would be. Then again, now Tobio had to filter through the other scents, even if his mate’s stood out against the crowd. And, the city was a different environment from the forest. Nonetheless, he faced the challenge and came to a small apartment building. He climbed up the stairs, slightly nervous. Normally Natsu disappeared on Fridays, hopefully, it wasn't to stay home, or else the chances he could return Shouyou’s necklace were thin. 

His heart raced as he knocked on the door. He held the charm between his fingers, staring at it. The door opened a crack, “Shouyou, it's for you!” Kenma called. The omega looked at Tobio’s hands and nodded, he knew what he was there for. Kenma moved out of the way so Tobio could step into the apartment. 

Shouyou was not pleased to see the alpha. Wanting nothing to do with him, he didn't give the other a chance to speak before shoving him back out.

Tobio dropped the necklace in surprise. For a second, he thought Shouyou was coming at him in excitement, but instead, the ginger shoved him back out of the apartment and slammed the door in his face.

“Oi! Boke!” Tobio banged on the door.

Shouyou yelled through the wall. “Go away!”

“Dumbass open the damn door! I-” 

“No. Stop following me around it's weird! I don't want anything to do with you! Leave me alone!”

Tobio’s ears drooped and his head dropped, leaning on the wooden door. He stared at the floor knowing he’d messed up, and that his attempts at making amends were going nowhere. “I- I’m sorry,” his words were barely loud enough to be called a whisper. 

Tobio left Yachi's apartment complex and headed towards the Blue Castle District. He did not know much about courting. Tobio also realized he actually knew little about how relationships worked. But he knew a couple to who he could always go to for help.

* * *

Shouyou sighed out of relief, back pressed against the door. Kenma looked at the ginger with his arms crossed. 

“What?”

“You didn't give him a chance.”

“So what?”

“He’s your _fated_ mate. Can’t you listen to what he may have to say?”

“I don't need to listen when his actions have already spoken for him. If you’re going to take his side in this then you can go back home, like I said before I never wanted to be bonded in the first place. And like hell he’s my fated mate, you even told me that it was odd that I didn't have my full sense of sme-”

“Look down Shouyou.” Kenma coughed, the citrus in the air was strong.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

And so Shouyou did as his friend said. Stunned his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, his necklace was on the floor. The ginger smiled as he picked it up, filled to the brim with joy that it had been returned. That is until he remembered _who_ had brought it, seeing as Tobio was the last person in the front area of the apartment (other than him or Kenma). Shouyou clenched his fist around the little charm, “You mean _he_ had it this entire time!?”

“If he hadn’t had it then we wouldn't’ve been able to track you.” Kenma waited a moment for that to settle in with the ginger. Knowing for sure that you’ve found your fated mate can be a fickle task, especially with the spell cast long ago. On top of that, every case differed slightly. It was obvious how little Shouyou knew. “Sit,” Kenma didn't have the energy to put up with Shouyou’s massive ignorance.

Shouyou did as he was told and sat on the couch. He tied his necklace around his neck, it's familiar warmth radiating through him. 

“Having a fated mate doesn't mean the relationship will be easy. From my understanding fate messes with one of three senses upon your first meeting, the sense you need most to find them. There’s smell, hearing, and eyesight. The abrupt change is to catch your attention and pin it on them. For Kuroo and I, it was our hearing-”

“No, you told me it was your sense of smell?”

Kenma sighed, “I partially lied.”

Shouyou frowned.

“Look, _almost_ every destined pair loses another sense on top of a dulled sense of smell when it comes to their mates' gender. However, it isn’t uncommon for a pair to not smell others of their mates' gender _completely_.”

His frown lifted and curiously he mumbled, “So what about the other senses?”

Kenma slightly smiled, knowing the ginger was intrigued. His lies that he didn't care weren't enough to fool Kenma. “Are you still mad?”

“...No.”

“Which?”

Shouyou thought about it. He already knew about scent. “Hearing.”

“A pair will lose their ability to hear others at their normal volume, except for their mates voice. That will stand out among the rest, the loudest voice. Eyesight is difficult.”

“How so?” Shouyou swung his legs on the couch.

“The pair either ends up colorblind until their mate is in view or near, _or_ both people have all-around terrible eyesight, making the mate appear clearly.”

“What if they don’t bond with their mate?”

“Shouyou, don’t even think about it. You will be miserable and hurt them in the process.”

Shouyou imitated his friend’s tone, “Kenma. What happens?” 

Kenma noticed the ginger's brown eyes were speckled with hints of gold as they bore into him. “Your sense will half-return to how it was before and the link will be broken. If Tobio wasn't your fated mate you would have half your nose back.”

“Then why can’t _I_ smell other alphas??” He huffed. 

“I don't know.” Knowledge of fated mates was limited because it was hard to study. 

They dropped the subject and sat in silence for a bit. Shouyou stared at his sun charm while Kenma stuck his nose back into his book.

“I still don't like him. Why did I have to end up with a selfish, arrogant alpha as my fated mate.”

Kenma set his book back down, “Is it selfish to almost die for someone you just met?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nope. You’ll have to talk to Tobio to know.”

“Kenma,” he whined, “I thought we were friends.”

“We are. But this is something you should heart from him.”

“Keennmmaa-kunnnn.”

“Nope.” Kenma thought to himself that this was for Shouyou’s own good.

* * *

Tobio glumly knocked on the front door, if anyone could help him it was them. Iwaizumi peered from the window and welcomed him in, whispering, "Toru’s been nagging for you, we thought you would have been one of the first people to show the other day, but you never came. What’s the matter?” Iwaizumi didn't need to see Tobio’s drooped ears to know something wasn’t right.

His words got caught on the lump forming his throat, “I- I.”

“It’s alright, no hard feelings. I’m glad you showed,” Iwaizumi gazed at the young alpha with empathetic eyes, he knew Tobio loathed showing any form of weakness, especially emotional. He changed the subject for then, “Would you like to see them?”

Tobio grit his teeth and followed after taking off his shoes. He left his bow and quiver at the door as well.

Usually going into a pair's room was a breach of respect and an intrusion of privacy, the only exception was close friends and family when invited, though that social rule didn’t apply to the pair’s pups. They considered Tobio as close as family, like something between a son and a younger brother. 

Oikawa’s purring could be heard from the hallway. Tobio went in the room to find the omega with not one but two newborn pups curled into their mother’s vibrating chest. Tobio stared in awe at the serenity. He took a deep breath, feeling his pounding heart slow.

The omega lit up with pride when he saw his Tobio enter. He excitedly whispered, gesturing with his hand, “Tobio-chan! Come.” 

Tobio got closer to the bed. The corners of his lips lifted into a small smile and his eyes softened at the little pups, they beyond cute. Even if their ears and tails looked somewhat shriveled and had yet to fluff out. 

“This is our son, Kishimori. And our daughter, Shugokawa.” Oikawa pet their heads when he said their respective names. 

Iwaizumi added, “Our little knight of the forest and guardian river.” 

“So, tell me Tobio-chan, why weren’t you here with your mate last week? We met him, he fawned all over the pups. Looks like you’ll have to give him some soon.” Oikawa playfully jabbed Tobio in the stomach with his elbow a few times.

Tobio backed up and sat in the chair near the bed, he wanted to create some distance between them, he felt out of place remembering why he came. He wasn't sure if it was a relief or not, that no one had told Oikawa or Iwaizumi about what he did. More surprisingly that Shouyou hadn’t said anything, seeing how much he despised Tobio for it. Tobio looked down at his hands folded in his lap, sighing, “I don't think that is gonna happen. He hates me.”

“What makes you say that? And you never answered where you’ve been. No one told us anything, they all got silent when I asked.” Oikawa chuckled, “It was like you were dead and they didn't want to tell us.”

“Yeah, to be honest, I was starting to get worried. We don't know what we would have done if that turned out to be the case.” Iwaizumi picked up Shugokawa and cradled her in his arms as he sat next to his mate. 

Tobio didn't know who else to go to. So, he told them everything that happened as it happened, starting from ambushing the trappers. He stated the facts and included things from his perspective. Then came the dreaded part, the bond. Tobio gripped his knee. He told them about why and how he bonded to Shouyou, how the omega held still when he did it, and then how he tried to hold the other alphas back so Shouyou could get away despite having hurt his ankle. He told them that he nearly died, or would have, according to Kenma, if it weren't for Shouyou’s necklace. Tobio then brought up Shouyou’s attitude towards him, and even Natsu’s. His eyes stung as he held back tears. He pinned his ears back, ready to be criticized for disappointing them.

Oikawa's purring had ended midway through Tobio’s retelling. The pair didn't know what to say. Tobio peered up, he could see hostility in their eyes. Though neither of them released pheromones, most-likely holding back so they wouldn't scare their litter. He choked, “I know I'm in trouble and I know I messed up, but I'm so lost and I don't know what to do.” His stoic face broke down and reddened as tears strode down his cheeks, love wasn't supposed to hurt. He knew it could, he’d seen Oikawa and Iwaizumi fight, but he’d also seen them give the other a chance to make up for it. This was different. “What do I do to fix this?”

Iwaizumi broke the ridgid air, ranting in a hushed tone as to not wake the slumbering baby in his arms, “Goddamnt, your mate gives birth and suddenly people decide to censor you from bad news. Like leaving us to worry is any better than us being upset or crossed with you. As if Oikawa didn't just go through the hell of childbirth. The least they could have done is told us something happened. They didn't have to tell us what happened and could have said they would leave it to you to tell us.”

“You are beyond idiocy Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sighed. He scolded, “Scratch that, you and your mate are both beyond idiocy. First off, no matter the circumstances you should never force a bond. Secondly, what you did wasn't a permanent bond, if only one of you did it then it’ll only be temporary-”

Tobio bit his bottom lip. _I thought only the alpha had to bond for it to be permanent._

Iwaizumi interrupted, “Well… Unless the omega is in heat.”

Oikawa looked at Tobio, “Was he?”

“I- I don't know.”

Iwaizumi asked, “How’d he smell?”

“Like ripe tangerines, very sweet. Why?”

“Tobio-chan— You better wish he wasn’t fully in heat yet, and that you didn’t permanently bond him to you without his consent.”

“Yeah…” he sniffed, he may actually have a chance. A glimmer of anticipation tickled his heart.

Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s eyes, and after a silent conversation, he then said, “We’ll try and help you mend your relationship, but all we can do is get you in the same room as each other. Because what you two need to do is have a talk. Why don't you stay the night and we’ll have him over tomorrow.”

“But-”

Oikawa knew what he was going to say, “No, we won't tell him you're here. We’ll invite him over to help with the pups. Now shoo, I’m tired as fuck from these beans.”

Tobio walked into his old room out of habit only to walk out. _Right, it's a nursery now._ He slept on the floor near the fireplace, it was warm there. He wrapped himself in his fur cloak. What did he do to deserve the Iwaizumis?

* * *

Yachi woke Shouyou up the next morning. Giggling as she told him someone came to request his assistance. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his limbs. Natsu was on the other side of him, he smiled, wondering when she came home. Shouyou rolled out of the three’s shared bed trying his best not to wake his ‘little’ sister. 

Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed he skipped to the main room. From the way Yachi put it, he knew it couldn't be Tobio (if it was, Shouyou wouldn't be sure how to react after his conversation with Kenma) and Kenma liked to work alone so he could go at his own pace, so Shouyou was excited to see who wanted his help. He was still new to the guild so it had to be someone from their pack.

It was Hajime-San. The alpha was asking for Shouyou if he could come over later, around noon? To help with the twins since he had to run some errands. Toru was capable of watching them himself, it would be reassuring to know his mate had an extra hand around while he was out. 

Shouyou was delighted to go over, he leaped in the air as he immediately said yes.

***

Grey clouds obscured the sun, but the atmosphere was anything other than gloomy. Icy wind blew through the streets of bustling people. The whole city was under construction, preparing for the upcoming winter festival. Buildings were decked festively and booths were being set up in the squares. 

Shouyou made his way through the crowd to the Iwaizumi's townhouse. By the time he got there, his nose had become stuffy with all the particles dancing in the air to nature's rhythm.

He knocked on the door and Toru shouted through it, “It's open. I'll be right out. I just need to change this little one’s diaper.”

Shouyou let himself in and stripped his boots by the door. He didn't think anything of the archery equipment in the small foyer, recalling Toru mentioning he practiced it. He sat on the living room floor as his tail wagged uncontrollably, he loved spending time with the little pups.

Toru was taller than Shouyou thought, the last he saw the new mother he was laying down. He coddled Shugokawa in his arms. Shouyou was about to ask where Kishimori was when he saw his answer. Tobio. Tobio was there, he followed behind Toru like a duckling while carrying Kishimori on his hip. The babe’s disheveled diaper indicated the alpha’s attempt.

Toru paused and watched the two’s eyes met. He saw how Shouyou's tail fur ruffled, fluffing up as Tobio drew closer. The gingers golden-brown eyes held a fierce gaze. While Tobio’s ears fell down, the alpha sat on the couch with the pup, not saying a word. It was that bad. 

Toru treaded carefully to the backdoor, Hajime held the front door shut from the outside. These two needed to hash things out, and the best way to get them to do it calmly was to have someone else present. Toru knew both men well enough that he could have the babies in the same room, neither of them would do anything to hurt the pups. Though, Toru still stayed with them.

“Will one of you say something already?!”

“Dumbass leave them be!” Hajime yelled from the front door. 

_This was a setup._

Shouyou was ready to leave through any means, even if he had to jump out a window. Then, Tobio grumbled an apology, “I’m sorry for bonding you to me. I- you- I didn't know you didn't me too. I just wanted you to be able to smel-”

Shouyou had to ask, there was one thing that had been on his mind since Kenma brought it up. “Did you really almost die for me?”

“It’s nothing. I was doing the best I could to stall so you could get away. Your thing saved me.” Tobio looked up at the ginger. 

Shouyou’s conscience hit him with an ‘o’ and he realized his mistake. There had been a big miscommunication between them though they had the same goal. 

“Let’s start over.” Shouyou swallowed his hate for the alpha.

“Really? Why I thought I hurt you?”

“I don't want to rip another family apart. So I’ll forgive you, though I won’t forget.” and forgave him. He saw how Tobio's pack interacted, they were each other's family, meaning Tobio was once apart of that. And he took him away from it. The ginger didn't want to be the reason for another family being torn. Like he was for his own. He would try and get along with Tobio for their sake. Deep down, Shouyou didn't have it in him to be mad with Tobio forever. He also heeded Kenma's warning.

Oikawa clapped, “Good! You’ll be joining us for the winter festival then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Because Kenma and Kuroo had been friends for so long they were both used to hearing slightly muted voices, so when they bonded Kuroo was like YOOOOO and Kenma honestly preferred it quieter. Though at least fewer people yelled at him for his hearing. so people leave him alone he often carries a book or grimoire.
> 
> Up Next, (the title is still a working progress and is between 2): "Trial and Error" or just Tobio doesn't know how to court. lol. Anyways! The next two chapters will be a 5+1 type of campaign between the two UwU (tho there are somethings that happen in between if that makes sense)
> 
> 1/11: So, I apologize there has yet to be another update, I have been swamped with school, dealing with college applications, family, and holidays so I haven't had the time to write nor been in the best mood to write fluff. Because I will be busy all this week and next I don't think Ill be able to write enough to update this until the 23 at the soonest. My apologies, I like keeping to a schedule for this sort of thing, however, there are more pressing things I need to get to. Gomen ;-;


	11. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update, this chapter was longer than anticipated and I wasn't really free to write all of January. Whether it was being unable to channel the right emotions, or because I was so busy. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy and I'll try and have the next chapter out around Valentine's Day. Though because this update got pushed back this far I am not sure.

The day had come, the kick-off to the winter season. The festivities were to begin in less than an hour. 

Tobio sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for the Iwaizumis to finish getting ready. He bounced his legs.  _ Fuck why am I so nervous. _

“Sorry about the wait Tobio. Lazyzumi over here couldn't decide over two very similar shades of blue, and then went with white.” Hajime said as he and Toru emerged from the master bedroom, pups in arms. 

He jumped up from his seat and bowed at the waist, rushing to say “It'sfine.”

“Pfft. Tobio-chan! Are you re- Oh lord no. What are you wearing?! Please tell me you have a change of clothes.”

Tobio looked down at his outfit, what he had on was fine. “What? This is what I usually wear.”

“Exactly!”

The raven-haired alpha cocked his head in confusion,  _ What's so bad about that? _

Toru shook his head in what seemed like disappointment, “I’d be face-palming if I wasn’t holding Shugokawa. You're going on a date moron. You look like you're going hunting.”

“I-”

“Stay right there I'll be back.” Toru gestured for his mate to take their pup, “Iwa-”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, glancing down at their other pup that he was holding and back at his mate. “Tobio hold.” Toru handed his baby to Tobio before strutting back to the bedroom. 

Hajime smiled softly, breathing a laugh. “He’s being overdramatic,” he beckoned with his hand, “Come.” The elder alpha parted the raven hair that lay on Tobio's forehead, pushing it to the sides. “You don't look bad. Just need a few touch-ups.”

“Th-thanks.” Tobio mumbled.

“It's no problem.” 

Toru returned, “Alright I grabbed one of Hajime’s slightly longer tunics. It should fit. Now, trade.” They swapped the long sleeve shirt for the child.

“At least take off your archery gear!”

“Nope, too late.” Tobio shot back. Toru gawked and Hajime laughed at him. Somethings about the young boy they found on th street all those years ago would never change. Hajime slung the diaper bag over his shoulder, readjusting Kishimori who remained bundled in his father’s arms. He exited the house, expecting his mate and Tobio to follow.

Back inside Toru admired the tunic he chose for the fashionably-hopeless alpha. The ashy color of the cloth complimented Tobio's irises. They could have been a pair of two blue-gray hawks eyes. Though, the look in them was more precious than the actual gems.

“Good! Now smile.”

It felt odd to smile on queue but Tobio did it anyway. Shugokawa let out a small cry and turned into his mother’s chest. Toru hushed the babe, “Aaannnd nevermind, just don't smile and you’ll be fine.”

“SHITTYKAWA ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT” Hajime yelled. 

“So mean Iwa-chan!”

“Fine Crappykawa then!”

“Not in front of the kids! I'm coming!”

Tobio threw his fur cloak over his shoulders and grabbed his bow on his way out, slipping his boots back on and typing them before he was yelled at next.

* * *

Natsu’s nails pierced her palms as she forced a smile when Shouyou told her about his truce with Tobio. Her grip loosened when he confided in her why exactly. Her heart stopped when he told her about their mother— things she was never told, for good reason as chills spiraled through her. She knew he blamed himself for the two of them having to flee home, but she hadn't realized just how much he’d been scarred by it. How much he didn't want to do the same to another group.

It was astounding how he could trust in someone again after the dust settled and everything was cleared. She still had doubts herself. Natsu didn't entirely trust Tobio. She barely knew him, though, she supposed that was also a reason to give him a chance to redeem himself. After all, if it had not been for the alpha putting Shouyou’s life before his, then Shouyou may not be here with her. His bravery and selflessness towards her brother weren't enough for her to be easy on him. Especially, in the realm of courting. Fated mates or not, she vowed to make sure that if Shouyou was with someone, it was because  _ he _ was ready to be in a relationship. Not because of their influence. 

The Hinatas talk nearly ended on a cheery note with the mentioning of the Winter Festival. There was one problem. One that Natsu kept to herself. She had been promoted to the next level, meaning her days changed and Saturday nights and sparing practice on Tuesday mornings. With the Festival opening at noon, she would at least be able to spend some time with Shouyou before she’d have to disappear. 

* * *

Before he knew it Saturday came. Shouyou sat on the couch, nervously waiting. It took him almost no time to get dressed. Unlike Yachi and Natsu, his wardrobe was limited at the moment. Shouyou knew no matter what, he’d cover the bond mark with the scarf and that he would wear his necklace. Now that he knew more about the little charm, he didn't bother throwing on thick layers of clothes. However, Yachi made him change she threw a cream long sleeve and a nice black robe at him. There were orangy embellishments that complemented his hair. 

As soon as the first knock at the door sounded, Natsu barreled out of the room onto the couch where Shouyou was ready to get up. He was tackled back down and scented by his sister. Yachi yelled at Natsu to get off before answering the door. Natsu listened and got up like she didn't just mark her brother to warn Tobio. Shouyou fixed his robe and answered the door. As promised, the Iwaizumis and Tobio came to escort the omegas to the Festival grounds. Which were all over the city, though especially they were headed to Blue Castle Square.

Outside, the cold air chilled Shouyou's lungs as he took a deep breath. Its iciness simmered into nothing stronger than a cool summer breeze, and he no longer felt it. 

The Iwaizumis led the way to their home square, and Yachi took one of their pups off their hands, cooing at the baby in her arms. Meanwhile, Natsu tugged on Shouyou like he was a child. Making sure to keep between him and Tobio. 

Shouyou understood why she was acting like this and even internally laughed at the irony. When had the tables turned? Now his little sister held a parental figure, mimicking an overprotective mother. It would not surprise him if she would require Tobio to get her blessing before making any more advances. Granted, he may do the same if anyone tried to court her. 

Tobio was too quiet. Surely, the alpha wasn’t like this in the city, a stark contrast to his loudness in the woods. Tobio clearly was avoiding looking at Shouyou. And he found out why, Natsu. Anytime he saw the other glace in his direction, there would be a slight twitch in his sister's tail, and Tobio immediately looked elsewhere. Shouyou joined Yachi’s conversation about the pups and said Natsu wanted to see one of them. Toru beamed with absolute pride as he beckoned the ginger to come up to the front. Natsu looked back at Shouyou, and he could tell she was both mad and confused as to why he did that. With his eyes, he responded that she should lay off Tobio a bit. Natsu huffed at him and went to see the pup with a smile on her face. 

For a moment, Shouyou didn't know what to say. So instead of thinking hard about it, he went with his gut. He started walking closer to the alpha and began pelting question after question at Tobio about the festival. To which he received short, blunt answers but it was better than nothing. The festival was kept mainly within each district's squares and market places. People would travel just to partake in the activities, to sell their wares, to make an extra coin. Second to the Summer Festival, this was one of the biggest and most lucrative events of the year. There were tournaments, games, prizes, shopping, and food to enjoy. Temporary booths had sprung up over the past week around the outskirts of the fairgrounds.

Once they were deep in the commercial areas of the city, the atmosphere of the festival consumed them. There was a medley of melodies meshing together. Creating a song like no other. Bards played music for the audience, some taking requests at an exchange of coins. The upbeat pounding of drums, whistling woodwinds, strums of strings, and different octaves of voices mixed perfectly as if done on purpose. The soft clinks of wind chimes and coins clashed with the crowd's boisterous laughter as they celebrated the coming of a new season by calling out cheers as they smashed their drinks in unison. 

They were nearing the tavern when Hajime spoke to the two in the back, “So how do you want to tell the rest of the pack about the... _ Bonding incident _ ?”

Shouyou and Tobio stopped dead in their tracks, made eye contact, and proceeded to glue their sight to the floor. Neither of them knew exactly how they were going to tell everyone. They’d avoided each other until then. They hadn't planned anything.

“Both are complete idiots. Iwa-chan they’re helpless.”

“OI!” They shouted.

“You can say that again.” Natsu whispered under her breath.

Betrayed by his own sister. “Natsu you too!”

“Fated idiots.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Alright cut the crap Shittykawa. So you two have no plan?”

Shouyou rubbed the back of his head. 

Tobio answered, “Can’t we just say it was a mess because of misunderstandings?”

“That-” Yachi pulled Natsu with her, “Come on let's go get a table, let's sit in the back garden.” 

“Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan-” Oikawa sucked in a breath, holding back a smile, “- _ You motherfucking-denser-than-a-damn-boulder _ —You have to explain with more detail! What do you want us to do it for you??” 

“Please.” Shouyou squeaked, he knew this was important to get right and didn't want to mess this up. 

Toru looked as if he was slammed in the face by a door, he was so caught off guard. 

“Alright, I’ll tell them, but you two will add to the explanation. They should hear it from your own mouths.”

*

Though everything was cleared, Shouyou could tell something was off. He didn't need to know the pack for years to differentiate their usual energy to... this. He wasn’t an idiot. 

So he decided to raise the bar. He sat next to Tobio, almost attached at the hip. The other barked at him to move over. 

Just to annoy him Shouyou scooted impossibly closer. He was doing this to help rebuild Tobio's reputation with his family of a pack anyway. Might as well have fun while doing so.

After a while, it worked like a charm. His shenanigans through being himself cut the tense wire strung through the group free. 

Bokuto let out a huge sigh. “Man I thought I’d have to choose sides or something.” Tears brimmed his eyes, and he grabbed Shouyou and Tobio, wrangling the two into a hug. Nearly squeezing the life out of them. 

Tsukishima teased Tobio. “Oh look, the King is blushing.”

“Am not!”

“Your face is red ya heathen, you are either thinking really hard, constipated, or you're blushing.”

Toru’s laugher could be heard over the others. 

Kenma and Kuroo were late to the gathering. Toru tried to fill them in; however, Kenma held his hand up and said he knew. 

As soon as Shouyou spotted Kenma, he moved from his spot next to Tobio to sit with his friend.

  
  


Now that Tobio could breathe, he could ask Hajime or Toru for advice. Unfortunately, they were getting ready to leave. The snow has started to fall, and they wanted to get back home before it would be too cold for their pups. After everyone ate their fill, Suga left a tip on the table, and the pack started to peruse the exotic— or non-exotic— wares. 

Tobio gazed softly at the ginger, watching his fluffy ears perk and twitch as he took in the festival. His big brown eyes sparkled, almost golden with wonder. The best part was his smile Tobio noticed it even more as the ginger now pestered Kenma with questions, pointing things out. He looked happy, dare Tobio say it, cute. The alpha kept to the back of the pack, well aware he was on neither of the Hinatas good sides. But the siblings didn't seem to mind Tobio's presence even when he drew nearer. They were too busy bouncing around like pups. 

He knew it was all an act. He knew Natsu wouldn’t let him get close, she guarded her brother like a bear with its cub. Though she maintained a neutral appearance, there was a sense of hostility in her demeanor that warded off the alpha. It wasn’t just her either. Shouyou’s stunt at the table didn't go unnoticed by him, or rather the meaning behind it. He knew what the omega was doing. Tobio may not be the best in social situations— an understatement— but he wasn't a fool. 

A tap on his shoulder startled him. Suga pulled him closer, “Alright, what's the matter?”

Tobio scowled in a pause, unsure how to answer. “Why do people still trust you?”

Sugawara chuckled as Tobio's face reddened. “It's fine.” He waved his hand. “If you’re worried about your relationship with Hinata just give it time. Wait to court him. You don't want to pressure him before he’s ready.” 

“How—”  _ does that work?  _ Tobio was going to say until Sugawara cut him off. 

“You got this!” Suga sighed as he gave Tobio a slap of encouragement on his back.

Tobio sniffed the air. His ears twitched at the sound of laugher thick with mockery. As he drew closer to the Hinatas' scents he heard the laugher being directed at the two. They were at a high-striker— one of those games that you have to try and hit the bell from striking a panel on the ground.

Festival-goers parted from Tobio's path as he walked over, he didn't understand why but still waved thanks. He wanted to see what the issue was. From afar, he could tell Natsu looked more than annoyed— red in the face with her hands on her hips and eyebrows scrunched. Meanwhile, Shouyou tugged at Natsu’s hand. Tobio made out the ginger mentioning something about going to which Natsu shook her head. 

“Alright fine miss waste your money,” the jolly man snorted. “This ere’s a strongman game. I doubt omegas like yerself ‘ill be able to move the puck past the quarter mark.” 

The siblings stared at him. “Well 3 silver coins per person, if you hit the bell you get 5 gold coins worth of silver.”

Tobio physically relaxed. So did the Hinatas. The merchant was only poking fun.

Shouyou stepped up to the high striker first. The guy handed him the mallet in exchange for 3 silver pieces. Shouyou underestimated the weight of the mallet, doubling back as he held the stick nearer the end.  _ Boke that's not how you hold it. _ Tobio observed from behind Natsu. She had yet to take notice of his presence until he giggled and heard his snicker. Tobio immediately dropped his smile when she shot a side glance at him. A thunk brought their attention back to Shouyou as he whacked the metal plate, causing the puck to shoot less than halfway up the wooden board. 

“Ooh too bad, not like I warned ya!”

“Gwah?” Shouyou gasped in astonishment, “I thought I hit it harder than that?! Oh- Hi Tobio-Kun, are you going to join us?” His smile— false smile Tobio reminded himself— radiated.

“I see we have another competitor,” the merchant rubbed his hands together. “Good sir, why don't you go next and show him how a  _ real _ man does it? eh?”

“No thanks.” Tobio’s voice fell flat. He saw no point in playing if all the games were rigged, this he knew from experience a few years back. Natsu must’ve known that as well, given she genuinely smiled as she shoved him forth, “Are you scared? Don't think you can beat Shouyou?”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “Please I can beat this tangerine any day.” He handed the man the fair. 

“Oh really. I doubt it.” She spat. 

“Alright-alright break up the lovers' quarrel.”

“Hell no” “We are not a couple.” They shouted over the other. Tobio nearly dropped the mallet and Natsu even fake gagged. Shouyou wheezed at their flustered faces so hard he felt something tugging at the pit of his stomach. Now that would be a bad match up. 

Tobio took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, bending at the knees, he leaned the mallet over his shoulder. Making sure to have one hand choked upland the other down at the end. He then slammed the mallet forth, sliding the hand on the top to the bottom. The puck jolted to the bell and tapped it. As he thought, it was rigged. He bit back a grin and handed the merchant the mallet back in exchange for his winnings. 

“Miss are you sure you still want to try. That's the best hit I’ve seen all day?”

Cinnamon spiked the air. Natsu's eyebrow twitched and she gave an irritated smirk, ““Well, then, nice to know you’re about to see better.” Natsu stood up to the metal plate. She took her time in gathering her stance, she was going to make the merchant eat his words. 

He slid his earnings into his coin pouch. Shouyou was staring at him. “Yes?”

“HoW?” 

Those big caramel eyes were going to be the death of him. Tobio had to cover his face, he couldn't stop smiling. Instead, he critiqued the omega. “Dumbass I'm stronger than you that's how. Your stance was shitty and you didn't even swing-”

“Well excuse me for not having done one of these in years. Please, I can beat you at anything.”

“Oh really?  _ Anything _ ?” Tobio crossed his arms. 

“ _ Anything not strength related _ . Watch! You name it!”

“Fine, archery.”

_ DING _ The bell rang through the frigid air. She had hit it. Better than Tobio. The merchant gawked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Natsu spun to see the look on the alpha's face. When she turned around, both he and her brother were practically racing in towards the outskirts of the city.  _ Shit. Now of all times, he decides to run off with  _ **_him_ ** _.  _ She clenched her fist. She needed to get to the area and get ready. Natsu would give Tobio a  _ small _ break. And if he were to try anything, he’d feel her wrath.

  
  


Shouyou should have known better. He was at a severe disadvantage, not knowing the fairgrounds. In fact, Tobio had to grab his wrist to keep him from turning down the wrong street. A few vendors yelled at them to slow down. They didn't listen. He didn't let go until they were at the game. Tobio abruptly stoped while Shouyou slid into his broad back after skidding in brown mush— what used to be fresh snow on the outskirts dirt paths after being trampled.

Tobio didn't seem to mind as his tail whacked Shouyou in the face from his incessant wagging. The alpha blurted, “How much for two?”

The gamekeeper let out a hearty laugh, “One at a time boys. 2 silver pieces if you have your own bow and arrows, and 5 if you need to borrow. You get five shots. I'll retrieve the arrows.”

Tobio whipped his head back to Shouyou and asked if he wanted to go.

In truth, Shouyou knew nothing more about archery other than you fire arrows from the bow. It couldn't be that hard. Right? He had seen Tobio shoot almost effortlessly in the woods. Upon realizing that he didn't know  _ how _ or  _ what  _ to do despite having challenged Tobio, he insisted the taller go first. 

Three targets were hanging still, each further back from the other. 

Shouyou took mental notes in the alphas stance and how he held the bow. He watched Tobio reach behind him and pull out an arrow. Stiffly pulling back on the string. The alpha’s chest slightly expanded after sucking in a shallow breath his blue-almost-black eyes seemed to narrow in complete focus as he exhaled, yet, his muscles relaxed before releasing the arrow between his fingers. 

With each round the rate at which he prepared shorted dramatically. A fourth target was released, a moving target. But there was no hesitation in his steps, Tobio traced the target's movement and hit it dead center. One blink and Shouyou would have missed it. 

“Woah there hotshot, what town did you come from?”

“I’m a local.”

She handed him a gold coin as his prize. “Really now, in all my years— then how come I’ve never seen ya before?”

Tobio ignored the woman's question, “Boke it's your turn.”

Shouyou's ears shot up,  _ shit. _ “Yosh!”

Tobio paid for him to rent a bow. The ginger bounced on the soles of his feet while they waited for the lady to reset up the game.

“You sure you can beat that?” 

Shouyou saw Tobio's mouth start to curl into a smile before the alpha covered it. 

“Definitely, I'll be 10xs better than you.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. 

“Just watch me!”

Two arrows in and he had missed the first target by absolute long shots. He tried his best to imitate Tobio but failed miserably. The lady snickered off to the side, and Shouyou scrunched his eyebrows. He was getting ready for his third attempt at the  _ easiest _ target when arms wrapped around him and hands covered his. 

Shouyou's heart raced. His cheeks burned as his voice cracked into a squeak while he asked, “What are you doing?”

“You're hopeless. Here loosen up and try not to shake.” Tobio bent over Shouyou, cupping his hands behind the omegas to adjust the other's stance. “Point the arrow  _ straight _ at the center of where you want to hit the target-”

“Isn't the center where you normally hit it?” 

Shouyou turned his head to look back at the alpha, unsurprised by the closeness of their faces with the forestry scent shrouding him. Tobio shook his head, “Not always. Pay attention moron, I am only showing you this once.”

Tobio only aided for two rounds before letting Shouyou do it on his own. Though, he still missed. But by less, he skimmed the rim of the target, so that was something. 

The pairing left the game, saying their thanks to the lady. 

“Come again soon, tell your friends about it! Sorry don't have much for prizes, the shipment didn't come in.”

She handed Tobio a flyer, “Here, you should participate in this sometime.”

The flyer was for an archery competition held during the winter festival. “Alright, well, good luck you two.” The gamekeeper lady winked at Shouyou, giving him a thumbs up and a nod as they left. 

“You’ll beat me, my ass.” 

_ “Stop laughing, you're just too good at this. You chose something you’ve mastered.”  _ Shouyou crossed his arms playfully pouting. 

Tobio’s heart tingled with warmth at the compliment. He was good at archery, but he wouldn't call himself a master at it. He raised an eyebrow towards Shouyou. His gaze was drawn to his pinkish lips. Tobio shook any romantic thoughts from his mind and instead grabbed Shouyou's wrist. Again the omega was dragged behind him. Tobio just didn't want to have to look at his stupidly cute face. He grinned, “Fine, I’ll beat you at your own game then. There is a knife-throwing booth just around the corner.”

Participation in festivities picked up after the late lunch rush settled. 

The knife-throwing booth had a few people already at it, along with spectators viewing from the sidelines. Some were making bets between which of two participants would do better. A nearby bard played music to set the mood. They plucked their fiddle to an upbeat tune. 

The booth took up to four participants at once. Without even saying a word, the two locked eyes and rushed over. Shouyou got there first, weaving through the small crowd. 

They paid the fare, 5 copper coins or 2 silver for 3 knives. The game had obviously been rigged. Tobio noticed how dull the blades were, almost sneering in distaste. Though it seemed Shouyou hadn't noticed or just didn't care. It made sense considering the condition his knives were in when they first met. 

The targets here were simply straightforward, as to not dampen the mood with casualties. 

Shouyou happily wagged his tail as the person gave him the knives. This was something he knew he was more than good at. Within earshot, he heard one of the spectators laugh about an omega doing this, and that there was no point in making a bet. Shouyou was about to say something back to them when he caught a tinge of arid dust and charcoal in the air. Their laughter stopped. 

Tobio spoke to him, “Warm-up round then real deal?”

Confidently Shouyou replied, “Nah, real deal from the top. I’ve been doing this for years, you've got nothing on me.”

“Is that so?”

They both did poorly in the first round. Shouyou had trouble adjusting to the weight of the knives, and Tobio threw a bit too softly for the dull metal to impale the wooden targets. 

Wordlessly they agreed that that was a warm-up round. 

On their second attempt, Tobio hit the target three times. Though, only on the last throw did he get the knife to stick. Meanwhile, Shouyou made it on the wooden target every time, maybe not in the center, but he made it. The smile on his face was worth it. However, Tobio wasn't going to lose. He paid for another round for the both of them. 

This time people started to bet on which of them would win—the alpha or the weirdo omega. 

Tobio took his time and locked his eyes on the target, bulls-eye each time. He looked over to find Shouyou with an exasperated look on his face. The alpha covered his smile. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, having been trained in a few different hunting styles. And though Shouyou finished before him, it was still a tie as they had said nothing about time. 

Tobio noticed Shouyou's orange mop bopping to the beat of the fiddle then that it wasn't just his head. The ginger was bouncing on his feet as he was throwing, he may have narrowly missed the center, but he still hit the target. 

Shouyou's antics begin to climb. From his side, he could make out a blush on Tobio's face—who is looking at him like he doesn't know him— he could see the other's secondhand embarrassment as he dances around between throwing. It was a nice change of pace. He forgot about the crowd. 

Tobio threw two knives at once, his blue eyes challenging Shouyou to top that. Which, Shouyou did. The ginger stepped back a few feet before charging forth and jumping to a spin in which he threw the knife from under his leg. His heart was pounding as he skidded to a stop, nearly running into the booth. A rush of glee flew over him. He felt so light. A blinding smile grew on his face before he shouted in disbelief. “Gwah! I can't believe that actually worked!”

Tobio stared at him like he was crazy and then glared at him. The alpha called that had been their last round. Shouyou wanted to continue, but his stomach growled, and, well, food sounded good. When they left the booth, they'd collected 50 silver coins, winnings they both had racked up from betting the other would lose. 

  
  


Sweat trickled down Tobio's back as they sat with their mouth-watering Turkey legs. They stopped to sit inside a tavern. Tobio shivered, for the rush of heat from their game had faded. To warm up he ordered a cup of hot tea. Shouyou followed suit— mainly because he didn't have much of a taste for alcohol.

They talked as they ate, a few arguments but nothing more than banter for the sake of it. It was a relief knowing that Tobio wasn't actually pissing off the ginger. He found out that Shouyou was also into hunting, apart from having to do so to survive in the woods. As well as how Shouou got into the art. Their conversation shifted from subject to subject and Shouyou even confided in Tobio, 

Snow clouds covered the horizon, hiding the night sky. Once again they strolled through the festival. They played a few more games (keeping track of their wins and losses) before browsing the merchant's stalls and spectating the free shows.

Shouyou had entered a tent and was looking at a set of throwing knives. They had a tingle of yellow swirls in the blades, thin golden embellishments that got slightly thicker near the handle.

“OH! Those ones are nice. Made em myself!” the man thumped his fist against his chest. “Carbon steel makes a nice shock-resistant blade. Very durable! No sir you won't find any of my weapons breaking mid-use. Only 60 gold pieces and they’re all yours! Quite the steal if I say so myself. Then you can also buy a care kit to go with them, for only 10 gold pieces more!” 

Tobio inspected one of them as the man talked. This smith wasn't lying about them, they were of fine quality. No cracks, no divets, they were very sharp and the grip on the handles was nice too. Tobio set it back down when the smith finished giving the prices.

From his peripheral, he saw Shouyou shake his head. Disheartened, the omega sucked in his breath “Ahh, sorry. Maybe next time.”

Giving day would be coming up in a month. Tobio wasn’t the best at giving gifts, but he knew he wanted to get Shouyou these. It would be a disservice to the omegas caliber if he didn't have blades to compliment his skills. He would come back for them.

The smith slid the package with all the knives back and told them “Well that's too bad.” 

As Shouyou made his way out of the smith's tent Tobio asked if the smith could hold onto them, hushed he added that the person he wanted to get them for was with him. The smith winked and agreed though he’d only be able to hold them for a day. That was plenty of time. 

They shuffled through the growing crowd, Tobio let Shouyou lead the way. He watched from above. Noticing every time the ginger's ears twitched, finding that meant he’d whip his head in the direction if something piqued his interest. His eyes were wide in amazement at everything. While Shouyou was busy exploring, Tobio found himself lost in Shouyou's eyes, the way the humble glow of the lanterns reflected in gold on top of his hazel irises. Captivated by the freckles sprayed over his face, his slightly flushed cheeks. Entranced by those pink lips, they looked soft despite being kind of chapped. Tobio remembered the touch of his skin, how it lit his nerves in the cave. If he were to cup the gingers face and— Stop! No, he doesn't want that. Nope. 

Shouyou questioned why his face had suddenly gone red, and Tobio lied and said he remembered something he forgot to do. The smaller male squinted at him like he didn't believe it before cheerily telling Tobio to not feel bad about whatever it was.

_ I doubt you'd say that if you really knew why. _

After browsing for a bit, Shouyou asked Tobio where the bathrooms were. Tobio directed the ginger to the nearest privies. 

This was his chance. 

Tobio retraced his steps back to the smith and purchased the set of knives, with the added care kit. If he was going to spend so much on a set might as well get the care kit. He’d probably have to show the idiot how to tend to his blades. After paying Tobio secured the pouch on his belt behind his clock so Shouyou wouldn't see it. 

On his way to the bathrooms, a boy stopped Tobio, asking if he would buy a painted flower. “Please, sir?”

Getting flowers was something couples usually did or people who were courting someone. And courting was something he had on pause. 

As if the child read his thoughts they said, “Flowers can say more than a confession of love.”

Under his breath, Tobio sighed, “ _ Can they say I'm sorry? _ ”

Again the kid read the alpha, “Oh! I have one for that!” The kid pulled out a purple orchid. “5 copper coins please!”

Tobio chuckled, he just got suckered by a kid. Impressed he gave the boy 5 copper coins with a gold coin as a tip. 

Tobio stared at the flower, spinning its stem between his fingers as he approached the bathrooms. He waited at the back of the building for a bit before wondering what could possibly be taking Shouyou so long. “Tch.”

He decided to go investigate. 

The raven-haired alpha suppressed a growl at the sight. Two women, obviously intoxicated, cornered Shouyou. One of them was... an  _ alpha? N _ o, she didn't smell like one nor did she smell like an omega, she was one of those betas who also had ears and a tail, the one who had  ~~ his— ~~ Shouyou pinned to the wall. The other was an alpha. She dangled Shouyou's scarf above his head. 

The beta sneered, “Oh come on it's only a temporary bond. Why don't you be my omega? We can have some fun and not worry about kids. Though I can't promise you won’t.”

The stem snapped. A fire burned in the pit of his stomach.  _ How often does this shit happen to omegas?  _ How had he never picked up on this? Tobio soundlessly came up to them and snatched Shouyou's scarf from the alpha’s hand, shooting them a warning glare to cut the crap or else. “Leave him alone.” 

The alpha flickered her tail, “Clearly he doesn't want you to stick around either.”

Tobio stood up straight, squaring up as if to fight, his voice was sharper than any knife, “Yet, I’ve  _ learned _ when to back off.” He pointed in another direction, “Now **go.** ”

The women fled quicker than Tobio expected. He sighed and turned his attention back to Shouyou, holding out the gingers scarf she told him to take it. To his surprise, Shouyou took his hand after grabbing the scarf with his opposite.  _ Oh, ShIT WhAT?!  _ Though it was not what he meant, Tobio left it as it was and held Shouyou's hand back. His heart fluttered. 

Tobio cleared his throat, and by some miracle, managed to speak clearly, “We should head back to the pack. They’re probably in Blue Castle Square again. You alright?”

Shouyou nodded to the first question and replied, “Yeah, thanks. Though I was taking care of it.”

Tobio raised his eyebrows.

“Really I would have!” Shouyou pouted.

Tobio softly smiled, this time he hadn't covered his mouth, instead, he tucked the orchid behind the ginger's ear. "Yeah, I know.”

Back in Blue Castle Square, Akaashi and Yamaguchi watched from the sidelines as his Bokuto and Kurro kept Tsukishima in the circle. Kenma had retired for the night. Everyone else was there except for Yachi and Natsu. Yachi took on babysitting duty for the Iwaizumis. It was anyone's guess where Natsu was. 

Without warning, Tobio and Shouyou were dragged onto the dance floor in exchange for Tsukishima's release. Yamaguchi mouthed an “I'm sorry,” but the grin on his face said otherwise. He shouldn't have been surprised though, they do this every year. And Kenma almost always leaves before Kuroo can rope him in. It was fun. Tobio didn't get many chances to dance with Shouyou for the first half. But after a while, they ended up partners. That was the closest they had physically been, apart from lunch, since the cave. This time, Tobio knew that SHouyou had no problem with it. Taken either the smile on the ginger's face or the fact that he could have gotten a different partner. All it took was one moment for their eyes to lock for them to challenge each other:  _ first one to run out of stamina loses. _

Tobio lost. He was astounded by the springs Shouyou had in his legs to keep up with the bards' music. By the time they stopped, the rest of their pack had left. 

That night Tobio carried Shouyou home in the solace of the deafened streets leading to Yachi’s apartment. Snow covered the ground, crunching beneath his feet. When they reached her place, Tobio released Shouyou from his arms. Their faces were so close, he could—  _ no _ . 

Shouyou looked up at Tobio to say thanks for the night and for carrying him home. 

Tobio slowly covered his mouth as he felt the corners of his lips raised. His face warmed at the ginger's words. How he wanted to give the smaller a kiss, a scent, a hug, something other than the single flower. He had the knives; however, those were for a later date. 

Tobio waited until he heard the lock click on the other side of the door. His ears pinned themselves flat on his head, and his tail hung low. The festival was great. The problem was that the night was over too soon.

* * *

Yachi had to drag Shouyou to the groomers to get a proper haircut once his orange locks grew out. In his defense, he had been cutting his own hair for years just fine, but there was no arguing against the blonde omega. The hairdresser's name was Miwa, and something about her struck him with an odd sense of familiarity. Despite his being fairly certain he had never met her. 

*

As much as he enjoyed living with Natsu and Yachi, the apartment was cramped with the three living there. It warmed his heart that they wanted him to stay anyways. They squandered a whole afternoon pestering him over the matter. He lost count of how many times Yachi asked him if he was sure, paired with Natsu’s telling him he didn't have to. 

Their little dispute came to a close once Shouyou revealed that he was only moving a few doors down. Natsu was visibly ailed over whether to stay with her best-friend or move with her brother. Shouyou chose for her, pressing that she stay with Yachi. He would be fine. He ruffled her hair, to which she retaliated giving him a noogie. The mood had lightened and Yachi made him promise he would still come over for meals. Of course, he would, meals were always better with those close to you. 

Shouyou didn't want to admit it, but the solitude of the forest grew on him. He’d developed a love-hate relationship with it. For as much as he hated being alone, he found himself occasionally overwhelmed by the immense presence of people, though these feelings slowly waned. Shouyou vowed to never live alone— for long periods— again. 

* * *

Tobio's sense of smell diminished as the temporary bond healed. Around his birthday, it would most likely be gone entirely, and once again, the only omega he could smell was Shouyou. 

He didn't mind. In fact, maybe he preferred it this way. He wouldn't have to deal with acrid scents of other omegas when they were mad. And it seemed like no matter what he did, Shouyou remained steadfast in his opinion of not bonding. 

As infuriating and confusing as it was, Tobio knew he had to accept that. Shouyou had confided in him that things happened in his past and that he couldn't bring himself to bond or be in any type of romantic relationship with another just yet. It seemed Tobio wasn't the only one haunted by the past. The omega tried to cheer him up saying, it had _ little _ to do with him, as a joke, to then clarifying, that it actually had nothing to do with Tobio. Otherwise, he never would have forgiven the alpha. 

Yet his heart squeezed upon revisiting the awful feeling of being abandoned or ignored for something he had no control in. His family— dead, his old pack— left him to rot (thank the gods), and now his supposed fated mate. 

Yes, he wanted to be with his fated mate. He’d been love-struck for years over someone he’d only smelt once. His fire had only been fueled in the meantime by watching Oikawa and Iwaizumis bond in admiration. He wanted something like that. He wanted someone who wouldn't abandon him. However, that wasn't what Shouyou wanted, and like hell, if Tobio was going to force Shouyou into a one-sided relationship. 

Tobio wondered if maybe Fate got it wrong.  _ No _ , if Fate made a mistake, then he would have lived his life trapping and hunting down innocent omegas. Was this his punishment then? Fate was flexible, impeccable, never made a mistake. But Fate could be cruel. That Tobio knew as much. 

Luckily there had been a heavy snowfall. No one questioned why Tobio wasn't meeting up at the guild often. The trek from his cabin was bearable until the snow reached his calves. For that reason, no one faulted him for not coming.

Really Tobio was using it as an excuse so he could avoid the ginger. It hurt less.

As he suspected, he could no longer smell other omegas by the time his birthday rolled around. The pack came over to celebrate. He cursed his tail for giving away how excited he was to see Shouyou again. Aside from seeing the omega, the highlight of the day was no doubt their snowball fight. Everyone joined in except for the parents, Toru and Hajime-- who were tending to their pups until Yachi and Kenma swapped out of the battle to watch them.

Shouyou looked so happy earlier, his smile as bright as the snow. Tobio supposed he had too much time by himself to overthink, but now he was giving the gift second thoughts. Should he give it to Shouyou on Giving Day? Or would it seem like he was trying to buy his— the omega’s love?

Long after everyone left, Tobio was still awake in his bed. Above him, he held the pack with the set knives from the fair, which felt like it was ages ago. The set was reasonably expensive, and at the time, Tobio didn't think anything of it. As the price matched the quality of the blades. He tossed the bag on the nightstand and turned over, curling his tail around himself as he drifted to sleep. 

Tobio ended up giving Shouyou just the care kit for the blades once he saw Natsu had given her brother a new set. The knives sat in his guest room. They collected nothing but dust.

* * *

The year was coming to an end. And as tradition, the pack gathered in the inner city where there would be fireworks, except the Iwaizumis— who were staying the night at Tobio's so their pups wouldn't wake up from the loud booms. They didn't want to lose any more sleep. Yachi went on an impassioned speech about them since Natsu always stayed behind, and Shouyou made the mistake of revealing he had no clue what they were. She went on about an hours length rant about them and even drew quick sketches, very expressional in adding sound effects. Needless to say, Shouyou was excited. 

*

All the lanterns in the square dimmed at once. 

A high pitched whistle kicked off the show. Followed by a burst of light in the night sky. Shouyou watched in awe as blue sparks parodied the stars. 

The next one was louder. It thundered in his ears, striking his heart with fear. The missile screamed the entire way to its apex exploding into shining flames— hues of oranges and reds. 

His heart throbbed at the sight of those dying flames falling down to earth, their life too short and they dissipated into nothing, gone too soon. Dread and sorrow stuck with him even after it was over. It became a constant him. He tried to ignore it though each succeeding firework only amplified his distress. The crowd's oohs and aahs faded into white noise. Shouyou then tried to close his eyes yet he could still hear the booms. Under the guise he was cold, he drew the cloak’s hood over his fluffy ears to muffle the sounds. The omega even hummed to drown out the booms. Nothing worked. 

He was unable to breathe with a sinking feeling in his chest. Shouyou bumped into Akaashi as he tried slowly backing away. When Akaashi asked if he was doing alright because he didn't look good, Shouyou told him his stomach hurt was all and that he was going to go find a bathroom. 

Once he was out of Akaashi’s sight he snuck into a deserted alleyway. 

The ginger leaned against the stone wall of a building. Ready to take off his necklace so he could feel its freezing exterior just to feel it seep in, to have something, anything to distract him. He would have, however, another firework went off and he immediately held his ears down and clenched his eyes. Shouyou took the occasional breath.  _ What is going on with me? What is wrong??? _

Whimpers escaped his throat, he wanted to cry.  _ Why?  _ That was all he could think. He didn't know. It was so odd. He held his head in his hands and opened his teary eyes. Shouyou stared at the blurry pavement covered in snow, wincing at every new explosion. 

The world started going black when someone brought him back. Someone had grabbed him by his shoulders and began frantically shaking him for a moment before attempting to pry the ginger's hands off the top of his ears. Shouyou couldn't process their muffled barking— he could tell they were worried, though. Shouyou found himself relaxing into their scent. He subconsciously tucked himself under their chin. Their scent reminded him of the mountains back home, the muddy fields, the fresh dew, and the wet rocks after it rained. 

It was calming. It was  _ Tobio? _

There were hints of fear carried over through the alpha’s pheromones, yet his musk also said ‘I am here’. Shouyou averted eye contact for then and rested his head on the other’s chest. 

Tobio noticed the other had yet to breathe. “Take a deep breath you fucking mo—” 

Shouyou sniffled. 

Though there was no real bite to his bark, he softened his voice in an attempt to soothe Shouyou. “Shh, uh it's okay. What's the matter?”

“It's loud.”

Tobio scoffed, “It's cold.”

Shouyou listened to Tobio's heart as he unconsciously synced his breathing with the alpha’s. “How did you know I was here?” He mumbled.

“Kenma sent me to check on you. I followed your scent.”

“Ah.”

Both of them just stood there. Tobio didn't know what to do and Shouyou didn't know what else to say. 

Hinata had kept the alpha at arm's length. He wanted nothing to do with mates and bonds, especially bonds. In truth, he was scared of bonding. But he would never admit it, not right now. Not to his supposed fated mate. Natsu knew. 

Shouyou was entirely confounded. At first, he hated Tobio, resented him. Then he proposed a truce not wanting to be the cause of another family splitting. But  _ this _ . This was beyond the boundaries of a mere agreement. Shouyou nuzzled into Tobio’s neck as he lifted his head before stepping back and peering at him. Meeting those deep blue eyes that looked back with worry and hurt still evident. Shouyou inspected Tobio in wonder,  _ why him. _

Tobio's ears twitched and out of nowhere, Shouyou was pulled back into him. The alphas held him to his chest and covered Shouyou's ears atop his head with icy fingers. “What are you doing!?” Shouyou squawked.

Tobio replied, “It's about to get louder.” 

Shouyou didn't hear him, instead, he heard the fireworks shriek as they shot up into the sky. This time he wasn't scared, whatever feeling had possessed him waned immensely. It lingered but he was fine for the most part now. However, the burst was deleted and ended up jump scaring Shouyou. He jolted upwards and bumped the top of his head into Tobio's jaw. 

_ Ow-  _

A low rumble sounded from Tobio. Shouyou initially mistook it for a growl until he realized the alpha wasn't mad at him for that. Rather he was trying to calm him. Tobio was purring. And it was working. 

Tobio shifted to lean against the wall, pulling the omega in his hold with him. Entranced with a fragilely soft state of mind and butterflies in his stomach, Shouyou didn't want to move. He didn't want to think about why either. So he just laid there, nodding off to Tobio's heart in the comfort of the alpha’s arms.

It wasn't until Daichi was calling their names from nearby that they realized the fireworks were over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is hella foreshadowing in this chapter huehuehue. Also, let me know if you find any typos because it's just me and free Grammarly.  
> I don mean to sound like a dead horse but comments and Kuddos are always appreciated (much actually)
> 
> OHOHOH RIGHT. I have so many fics in my queue now oop, I cant wait to write them UwU  
> Up Next: The Awakening


	12. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I was surprised I was able to update this when I could because I am very busy with school. Anyway, there is a scene in this chapter with dubious consent. I will clarify that both parties want to. I realize that maybe I should give warnings like this at the beginning of the chapters. The dubious part begins after the bath and ends after a pov change.

Tobio looked forward to his morning jogs since Shouyou started joining him. He relished in any time he was able to spend with the ginger, even if Shouyou occasionally pissed him off. Their bickering was fun and more playful. It was easy to be open, to be himself, and not second guess his words with Shouyou. With him, he didn’t need to hold back, he could be blunt and knew Shouyou wouldn’t take immediate offense.

Soon, Shouyou partook in Tobio's full morning routine. They would compete on how many reps they could do, or how long they could go before they gave out. Eventually, they set up a meeting point that was between their houses so they could race to it before they began their morning workout. Sure it was stupid and a waste of energy for Tobio to go into town and return to the forest, but he didn’t care. 

They became close friends, yet still kept at arm's length. Often cutting off conversations when they reached _too_ personal of territory. There were instances when their true feelings leaked through the cracks.

There were occasions when they would go out and do something together. Their relationship dynamic during these outings was an interesting one, to say the least. Sometimes Tobio would catch Shouyou glaring off into space, or he’d notice Shouyou being physically closer to him than necessary. There were a few disturbances, namely when the rare omega or beta would come up and try to flirt with Tobio. The alpha begrudged these instances. He wasn't the sharpest at picking up when someone was hitting on him, he didn't mean to painfully draw out the interaction, he couldn't help but clam up. He gave them short responses and never made eye contact with them, appearing more aloof and mysterious when he actually was trying to not scare them via the annoyance reflected in his eyes or voice. In truth, there was only one person for him, so flirting with others was a no. He didn't care about other omegas or betas, Daichi had gotten on him about that in the past, telling him they could be a potential employer at the guild, that he couldn't be rude with his response because that would give the guild a bad reputation. It was Tsukishima who told him the easiest way to kill a conversation before it started was to tolerate the person and address them with brief replies. 

On top of his generally terrible social skills afterward, there was a fifty-fifty chance Shouyou would laugh at his incompetence/timidness or would be in an irritable mood—yet denied anything when Tobio asked, claiming he was fine. 

***

One morning, in particular, Tobio had thrust his pelt upon Shouyou. The smaller had sneezed and even though Tobio knew it wasn't because Shouyou was cold, he still had the impulse to keep him warm. Tobio liked the way he looked with the cloak on and decided he could wait a while until Shouyou returned it—or to ask him for it back. 

***

Tobio bought an overpriced bouquet of pansies, of course on Valentines' Day they would be more expensive, though they were also the freshest. And according to Toru, fresher is better. The alpha could have picked a few flowers on his way, as some had begun to bloom no matter the weather. He didn't want to gamble picking something poisonous, though. Hunting was his forte, not gathering. 

Delivering it should have been a simple task. 

Tobio tried Yachi’s apartment. Natsu answered the door but Shouyou wasn't there. Her hard feelings toward him in the past were in the past, with all the time the alpha spent with her brother and in being Shouyou's confidant, she knew now Tobio was no threat. 

She told him Shouyou left for _Kuroo's Concoctions_ a bit ago to pick up a potion. But when Tobio arrived, the ginger was long gone. 

_Where the fuck is he?_

Tobio wandered the streets to see if he could pick up the tangerine’s scent. The alpha’s head turned at the whiff of citrus, anticipating the sight of bright orange hair in the crowd. Shouyou was nowhere and everywhere, yet, his attempts were fruitless. Tobio had looked well into the afternoon. He had no extravagant Valentines' plans, just a bouquet and to see Shouyou. He’d stopped by the Iwaizumi’s, by the Sawamura’s, even Tsukishima's fortune-telling tent, Bokuto, and Akaashi were out of the city on a job for the past week and wouldn't return for another month. Tobio had enough time before he should head home to check the guild. Only after he did would he admit defeat if Shouyou wasn't there. 

He wasn't there either. Tobio sat at a table alone and ordered some food. He set the flowers on the table and looked at them longingly. It wasn't like Shouyou was avoiding him. Both the Hinata’s often bounced around like rays of light. Bright balls of energy, constantly bouncing around. 

Tobio stared out the window as he ate. Thinking he should head home soon, have a fire going before the cold of night settles. There was no reason for him to wait around for someone to never show up. All those years spent daydreaming, he never thought his love life would be so pathetic. As he stood, ready to depart, he was met with Yachi hovering near him. They’d both startled each other. 

“Are those for Shouyou?”

The alpha could feel his face burning up. 

Yachi giggled, “Of course it is. Are you waiting for him?”

“I was and now I'm leaving.”

“What?” Yachi’s ears shot up as she gasped.

“Yeah, I couldn't find the moron, so I guess I’ll give these to him another day or throw them out. This was stupid.”

“Now hold on one second there sir! You don't just get someone flowers for Valentines' day and then throw them out because you couldn't find them!”

“Well, I have to get home before it gets too cold.”

Yachi wheezed, leaving Tobio confused, “Idiots, I swear—Temperature is no excuse, you and I both know that you have been out in worse in the past.”

Tobio huffed. He mumbled, “Then what do you suggest I do?”

“I'm not telling you, you have to think for yourself.” 

This was the most confident he’d ever see Yachi be. He knew he had her support in the matter of pursuing Shouyou. Tobio gazed down at the pansies, getting red in the face as he thought hard. An idea came to him, “Then… can you take these to him, and let him know they’re from me?”

“Yes, you got it! I couldn't be any happier!” Yachi wagged her tail and smiled, grabbing ahold of the bouquet, moving it out of the way so she could hug him. 

Tobio froze for a moment before awkwardly hugging back. Was giving someone something on Valentine's day that big of a deal? He didn't understand some of the logic behind it. He smiled for Shouyou would receive the small token of Tobio's love. He caught the faint scent of citrus and broke the hug abruptly. He whipped his head around, scanning the guild members for Shouyou, but there was no sign of the omega other than his scent. 

The next day he returned in hopes of running into the ginger. He found out from Yachi that Shouyou had gone into heat the previous evening. 

* * *

Shouyou knew he was going to start soon, he was sluggish, irritable, and had begun nesting this morning. Tobio's cloak was perfect in size, it was like being wrapped in a wear-on-the-go travel blanket. Valentines morning, he’d stopped by Kuroo’s Concoctions to pick up a potion, this time its recipe was changed so he wanted to try and see Tobio as promised before taking it. Kuroo made sure it was okay with Shouyou before tampering with the solution, trying to improve its quality. Shouyou wasn't sure how it was going to affect him, though if it could help other omegas with their heats, he was down to be the test subject. Knowing Kuroo wouldn't add anything that could potentially harm him was his greatest reassurance.

He ended up slightly lost in the streets, flowers, and noises messing up his sense of direction. It didn't help that there was an overcast, clouds covering the sun. He caught a lucky break in the afternoon when the clouds thinned and he could see the sun’s direction. Immediately after arriving, Shouyou left the guild. He saw Tobio, he was so close, he could have said something, but a lump of unknown origin lodged itself in his throat. He couldn't explain why what he saw and heard bothered him as it did. The way Tobio jumped, had the alpha detected him? He looked like a deer after a branch was snapped. 

Back in his apartment, he took a swig of the elixir, grabbing a pen and parchment to record what he noticed. It made his heat more bearable and him more lethargic. He had a strong sense of dissociation, that he didn't know where the flowers on his counter were from or who brought them. He’d was too out of it to recognize the flowers as the same ones Tobio gave Yachi at the guild. He spent most of his day, curled up (he thinks) breathing in Tobio's scent (he knew as he had covered the main pillow in his nest with the cloak. What he did remember, he wished he didn't. 

It was possible sleeping with the alphas scent near his head _got to his head_. Shouyou remembered shamelessly thinking about the alpha in a sexual context, multiple times. It seemed jerking off to attempt to relieve his “omegan desires” was the only thing he had energy for. At least when he gave into himself instead as recommended that he fight with the potion. 

***

Within four days Shouyou’s heat subsided. He excitedly jotted down the length of his heat. The ginger spet the morning of cleansing his apartment, freshening the thick air, before bathing to wash the scent off himself. He had plans today, plans to return the cloak, plans to return the clock because it was the right thing to do because he wanted to be free of the impure thoughts that came from it holding Tobio's scent. Plans to get Tobio out of his mind. And he didn't want to smell like an omega who was still in heat. 

He knew some of the smell would linger, however that was typical. Though this time his post-heat scent was stronger than usual. _Must be a side effect,_ he thought as he noted this.

He left a bit past noon, stopping by a small shop for lunch. At least no one bothered him when he had Tobio's cloak.

* * *

Tobio sat in his kitchen, enjoying a glass of milk. His reward for all the wood he’d chopped earlier. A bath could wait until after a treat. 

His ears perked at the sound of snow crunching under someone's footsteps, Tobio listened closer. Those light steps, that pattern, that smell, it was Shouyou! 

What could the tangerine want now? He’d avoided seeing Tobio completely. The alpha knew the other was in heat, thanks to Yachi filling him in, but that had never stopped him before. Tobio got up from his stool and opened the door. Causing Shouyou to somewhat stumble back. The omega probably hadn’t expected such a quick response, especially considering that he hadn't even _knocked_ on the door. 

Tobio sniffed the air, something was off about the omega’s scent, he smelled sweeter than usual. Not that he was complaining. _Was he?—Nah._

He opened the door to see Shouyou hugging the fur cloak in his arms. 

“Here, I uhh’ve been meaning to return this to you,” Shouyou cutely mumbled.

“Do you need water or something?” Tobio said, side-stepping, welcoming the omega in his home. 

“Huh?” Shouyou entered, handing the cloak over. 

“You look a little too warm.”

“Only a little, it's fine.” Shouyou tugged at his tunic's collar. 

And it was fine, for a bit.

The two ended up hanging out for longer than intended. They'd bantered back about hunting techniques while Tobio lit a fire, occasionally tending to the flames. They started a game of darts. Tobio teased Shouyou for his adeptness at throwing knives and ineptness at throwing darts. As they were playing Tobio noticed Shouyou’s movements slow in fatigue. He noticed the other’s sweetness become more present, though he shrugged that off since he knew Shouyou had been in heat not too long ago. 

It wasn't until the smaller nearly collapsed on the floor, Tobio catching (cushioning) his fall. “What the fuck did you do Shouyou?”

“It started.” Shouyou's face was blank with confusion.

All fell silent as they sat on the floor processing what the omega meant by that. Tobio’s mind was in a state of panic. _I can deal with this, it's fine, I’ve seen Hajime- shit what did they do??? What am I supposed to do??_ His heart wasn't the only one racing, the omega in his lap was practically pulsing, Tobio felt bad. Shouyou was also incredibly warm it was like he was next to the fire.

“I'm going to go back home.”

“Shit, are you okay?”

Silence. Shouyou tried to get up but Tobio held onto him. 

He _needed_ to confirm. “Dumbass what's the matter?”

Shouyou twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground, visibly upset, “I- I started my heat again…”

It was confirmed. Tobio's mouth fell into an o. That explained his scent being off. Tobio stood up and scooped up the omega, “In that case, there’s no way I'm letting you go home now.”

“Excuse me WHAT?!”

“No-Not-Like-That-Idiot! How dimwitted are you? Going back into the city, this late in the afternoon. It'll be dark soon… Just stay here for the night, it'll be safer.” Tobio explained while carried Shouyou up the stairs, trying his best not to breathe in the man’s pheromones. The ginger was ripe and ready for the ta- _NO. H_ e shut out those thoughts. The last thing he needed was to go into a rut because of this. He said it would be safer, and he wanted to mean it. 

After he dropped Shouyou on the guest bed he had an urge to grab a few extra blankets for the ginger. Maybe it was because of empathy from seeing him shiver and curl up or because of something else. Either way, he went to his room and grabbed a few blankets from his bed, he got cold at night so he liked to kind of nest. Toru teased him about it once but Hajime dragged him by claiming that it was funny for him to comment that considering Toru was the one who hogged the bed and blankets at night. 

One of the quilts almost caused him to trip in the hall. He threw them on top of Shouyou and slammed the door, he ran to his outside balcony and deeply inhaled the frigid air to free his lungs and clear his head. He had held his breath to avoid being ensnared to his inner alpha from smelling Shouyou. Tobio wouldn't mind so much that Shouyou's scent lingered on him, however, more blood was in his dick than his brain and unlike his mind, it didn't disagree with his inner alpha. 

It was about time he bathed anyway. A cold one. Goosebumps appeared as his skin shrink in as a reaction to the cold water. 

Horniness smoothly spread from his groin up to his stomach, Shouyou was in heat, Shouyou was spending the night, their bodies were literally ready for something to happen. _GRARragfchgjafg Stop stop stop._ He tried to push all sexual thoughts out of his mind. His body obviously forgot that Shouyou didn't want to be with him like that. As much as it stung to acknowledge, Shouyou didn't want a mate or to mate. 

Tobio scowled at his reflection in the water. _I'm not going to do anything. Why is it so hard to remember? So hard to give up?—_ _Because I don't want to—_ _Yes! I do want to! If it pains me this much—_ _This isn't like me—_ _Maybe it is, maybe it's finally my turn._ Tobio dunked his head in the water, splashing its cold wetness on his face.

Cruel, he came to the realization; _If Shouyou is on his heat now then what was the past few days? Had he avoided me like a plague because he really doesn't want anything romantic between us? Was he trying to say something?_

 _Damnit—_ Tobio punched the water— _Dumbass if you have a problem or something to say say it to my face!_

Words could hurt, yes, but deliberate actions could be scarring. The alpha let his tears fall, he could see his breath puff in a warm cloud. “I better get out before I get sick.”

Tobio stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He got over his hormones at the expense of his heart. It was what needed to be done.

***

His bed was warmer. Tobio drowsily blinked, moonlight flooded the room through the balcony window. He must have been fantasizing, for what he saw next couldn't be real. Shouyou clung to his side and was scenting him, sending blissful shivers through the alpha. His hair was as fluffy as the fur on his ears. It was nice, at least in his dream he could be with his mate. 

Shouyou paused and gave Tobio a look of carnal desire before tackling the alpha, wrapping his arms around the other's neck while hastily straddling him. The sturdy mountain he was, Tobio didn't fall back, even if he was caught too off guard to do anything else. 

No matter, Shouyou took the lead. Tobio's eyes were wide open when Shouyou pulled him down into an ungraceful smashing of their mouths or a kiss. His face was peppered with light pecks, from his jawline to his cheeks to the corners of and on his mouth. He let it happen for a bit until he decided he would do one better. 

Tobio sighed, then cupped Shouyou's face, leaned in, and softly pressed their lips together, tilting his head to the side ever-so-slightly. He removed his hands and snaked them around Shouyou's small frame, fanning over the small of his back, pulling him closer. 

As things between the two heated, Tobio’s lips were nibbled on and Shouyou's fingers found their way into the alpha’s hair. Tobio stopped for a moment—it felt really good, Shouyou's nimble fingers in his hair—and at that moment Shouyou slid his tongue into his mouth. The alpha hummed as every nook and cranny his mouth was explored. He could care less how sloppily they were kissing, the wet smacks of their lip as they exchanged spit. 

Tobio sat up straight, grunting in ecstasy as his cock rubbed against his omega through their clothes. They separated with a string of saliva and panting breaths. Their scents mingled in his room. Sweet succulent citrus enveloped his senses. He was hungry and not for food. His hands grazed Shouyou's ass and he gazed into the ginger’s eyes, wordlessly asking for permission before sliding his hand lower. He took the buck of Shouyou's hips as permission granted. Tobio returned his attention to kissing the ginger while he groped at the muscle, drinking in Shouyou's breathy moans. He wanted to hear more sounds he could draw from the ginger. Teasingly, he nipped his bottom lip before craning down and sinking deeper into the mouth of his omega. Tobio traced Shouyou's teeth, he kept them from drawing in drool, lapping at the other's mouth while containing his own spit. He’d always wondered what Shouyou would taste like.

Their makeout session grew more intense and his tongue began to be pulled and sucked on by Shouyou. Tobio moaned, it had him wondering what else Shouyou would do with his tongue. The ginger wasn't giving him any time to think. Tobio was at Shouyou's mercy. He whined as his omega ground on him. Both were especially hard. His nerves on fire, wanting more. His canines begged to pierce the other flesh, to make him his. 

Subconsciously Tobio acknowledged that this was probably wrong, and because of that he didn't want to take things any further. Shouyou was a person, not a plaything. Tobio didn't want to be like _them_. Still, he didn't want to wake up from this dream. Let it not be morning already. 

Only was it when Shouyou gripped his hair for more than Tobio realized this was not a dream. Fear spiked through his veins, horror-filled his mind. Tobio’s eyes flew open. _Shit._

Now he really didn't want to take things any further. He knew Shouyou hadn’t wanted this, there had been no sign. The ginger may have a bag of surprises, he may be able to fool others, but not Tobio. In the ample time they spent together Tobio developed a knack for reading the omega. To him, Shouyou was the one person whose emotions he could accurately gauge. Was the alpha terrible with others? More or less, though not with Shouyou. He made it a point to be sure of that. His subconscious thoughts surfaced to his conscious ones. He didn't want to hurt him again. He didn't want to be like _them_.

Immediately he tried to pull away, however, his possessed omega had other plans. Shouyou wrapped his legs around Tobio’s waist tighter than before. He squeezed their bodies together and hugged onto his torso. Tobio held back a groan, why did this feel so good when he knew it wasn't right. It didn't help that Shouyou smelled so intoxicating. His pheromones fogged Tobio's mind, though not enough, and through willpower and fear, Tobio overcame his own hormones. No matter how arduous it was he knew he had to stop Shouyou from doing something he’d regret. Physically the pain would go away… eventually, as for emotionally, he didn't know. Tobio couldn't wrap his mind around why this was happening. That is was actually happening, this wasn't a romanceful vision. All he knew for certain was that Shouyou didn't really want this.

“What are you doing? This isn't you?” Tobio looked at Shouyou's face. A bad idea, for it, made his body want to continue. There was a thin sheen of sweat that had beaded unto the ginger’s forehead, glistening in the moonlight. His eyes were half-lidded and if Tobio had a source of light his cheeks were probably covered pink with blush.

“Want—you.” Shouyou said through labored breathing. 

“No you don't, idiot.”

“Yes, gn—now give me what I deserve for being one… punish me~”

_Oh my god's, he has a thing for being degraded. What the actual fuck do I d—_

Shouyou pulled Tobio back down into another kiss. Tobio retaliated he bit the other's bottom lip, accidentally drawing blood. Its metallic taste reminded him of creating a bond mark— _fuck no no no._ Shouyou peered up at him, with one hand he touched the spot on his bottom lip that was bleeding. He looked at his fingers and then at Tobio. The blend of curiosity and eagerness in his eyes were the last things Tobio wanted to see. The ginger wiped his hand on his shirt and licked his lips, cleaning the blood. His next words sent shivers down Tobio’s spine. Shouyou’s warm breath tickled Tobio’s ear as he whispered, “I have a better idea where you should bite me instead.” Shouyou tugged the collar of his shirt away from his neck, presenting it to Tobio. Daring the alpha, “Common. Claim me.”

Tobio's heart about stopped. He wanted to, he really did. He craved it. It was becoming harder to not give in. If he couldn't peel the omega off of him then he better hold him down. Tobio played along, his voice huskier than usual, “Fine then, get on your hands and knees.” 

Tobio watched as Shouyou did as he was told. This wasn't going to work as he thought. “Lay down for me.” He corrected, patting the pillow on his left.

Tobio laid on his side next to Shouyou. He kept up his facade and slid his arm under the omega, pulling Shouyou to him, back against his chest. He used his free arm to wander Shouyou’s torso, with his other hand he grabbed Shouyou's wrists and held them together, all while kissing the back of the omegas neck. Tobio tangled their legs together. Now Shouyou couldn't get away. Now he shouldn't be able to do much. Now that Tobio had him in place, he softly spoke into Shouyou's ear, “No, you don't want any of that.”

“You sure?” Shouyou giggled coyly. 

“What do you mean?” Maybe spooning was a bad idea. Shouyou ground against Tobio’s hardon. His slick had dampened his bottoms. _Oh shit no._ It was hard enough keeping his instincts at bay and not give into them. If he did, he wasn't sure he’d be able to stop. As much as he wanted to rut against the smaller male, he wouldn't let himself. The last time he got caught up and gave in to his instincts he hurt Shouyou. He never wanted that to happen again. “Please, stop,” Tobio whined, sounding like a taunted animal. A hungry dog begging for a piece of meat at the butchers. Again, was it bad that he wanted to give in? Yes. How much more of this could he take before he did something he regretted.

“Want you—” Shouyou mewled “—in me.”

_Honestly sounds great—Stop thinking like that! FUCK!_

This time Tobio was done playing, he tried constraining, he tried asking, he was getting frustrated with this. His mind was splitting between right and wrong, whether he should or shouldn't, and he wasn't having any of it. He reiterated his plea, himself caught off guard by the tone alone. With a razor-sharp, flat as the blade and hard as the metal of those retched throwing knives, low guttural growl he spoke with a, “Quit it already.”

It worked. There was no coy response, only a tiny whimper from the smaller male. Tobio felt his tail twitch, he saw those fluffy ears pin themselves down, he saw those teary eyes, he caught wind of the grip he had on Shouyou. Quickly he loosened his hold on the man. _Crap. Did I hurt him?_ _What was that? What the fuck is going on._ Tobio facepalmed. “Let's just sleep.”

Sleep wouldn't come. Not with Tobio’s mind trying to process what happened, why it happened, how it happened. His heart burned. It wasn't until he felt a different kind of fire, the kind that was Shouyou, snuggle next to him. Tobio turned, about to tell him off. To go to the guest room. To leave him alone. To just go. To make up his mind. But he didn’t. Shouyou had shifted towards him in his sleep. Tobio didn't have the heart to push him away. Besides he was cold and the ginger was quite the furnace. So he let him be. And in no time he fell asleep.

In the morning, Tobio reached his arm out to where Shouyou had lain—he was going to ask Shouyou what his deal was—to find nothing but cold sheets. Shouyou was gone. _What did I do?_ He had many questions, he spent his morning dawdling over what happened. Had he messed up, _again_?

* * *

Before dawn, Shouyou woke. He was in Tobio's bed. He didn't need to try and remember why he was in there. His memory graced him with a clear replay of what happened. What he was doing. What Tobio was doing. Shouyou was grateful Tobio didn't do as he had asked. Shouyou was also unable to look at the alpha who lay facing him. The ginger snuck out of the room. He grabbed whatever he brought, threw on his boots and fled, as quietly as possible.

_What was I thinking? Oh yeah, tell him to bond with me??? Yeah, submit to the guy??? I thought I was done with my heat. Why was I acting like that—zhjadjfikcjalo What the actual RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY!_

Shouyou burst through Yachi's apartment door, he needed someone to talk to. Yachi worked on Sunday mornings, but Natsu usually slept in. His sister looked kinda like shit but his mind had gone to shit. He was going insane. 

Natsu was just as frantic as him when he first woke her. Murder shown in her eyes and her expression soured when she saw him. “What the hell happened? Are you okay? What did he do? Shouyou SPEAK!”

“I- nothing and a lot, I am and I'm not, he didn’t—I think, I know and I don't and I really need to talk with someone because I am very confused right now and really would like a hug.”

It took his sister a minute to process his jumble of responses. It was her fault for asking so many questions at once, none that he really knew the answer to or could give a quick answer to.

Shouyou got the hug he asked for. “Shou, go wash up and collect your thoughts, you're okay. Come back afterward and I'll make you something to eat and then we can talk. Alright?” She looked him in the eyes. He may smell more like their mother, but Natsu was really starting to resemble her. 

Shouyou nodded. 

As promised Natsu made them breakfast. Neither of them had an appetite. The entire time he recounted the events his face was bright red. He told Natsu about everything that happened. That his heat came back. That Tobio offered for him to stay the night because it was safer. That in the middle of the night he woke up with the strongest urge to… “you know.” That Tobio let it happen for a bit, though when he tried to take things further the alpha tried to stop him. That he _told_ Tobio to mark him. That Tobio pinned him down and growled at him to go to bed. That he doesn't know why he stayed in the same bed. That he left before Tobio woke up. 

“I am so confused Natsu.”

“Did you really want him to bond you to him, again?”

“...part of me did.”

“Well, don't feel bad about that. I’ve overheard that some omegas react that way when near alphas while in heat.” Natsu held up her hand as Shouyou was about to speak. “I know what you’re going to say, that you've never had that kind of reaction. Maybe, I don't know. Maybe this has something to do with the whole—” Natsu waved her hand “—fated mates thing.”

Shouyou thought about it too. It was plausible. He muttered, “Maybe Kenma might know.”

“True, here, I'll go get him, you stay here and eat.”

“Why can't I go?!”

“Eat. Calm down. I'll fill him in with less jumbled details on the way.”

“I-”

“No _Is’_ or _buts'_ eat, and relax.”

“Fine.” he huffed. 

Natsu returned and Kenma was nowhere in sight. His smell, however, was present. Before he could ask Natsu informed him that Kenma was busy this morning. He did write a letter and sent it with her though. Shouyou hurriedly snatched the letter from his sister as if it has all the answers in the world. From the writing alone Shouyou could tell his friend was busy. He’d seen Kenma’s print on many occasions. This time it was a mix of his nice writing combined with his messy scribbles, obviously trying to make sure Shouyou could read it. 

In the letter Kenma didn't even bother to mention Natsu filled him in, he went straight to the point. 

> _There are three possible explanations for the break in your heat:  
> _ _1) Possible side effect from Kuroo’s test tampering with the potion_

Shouyou nodded, he was aware of Kuroo's alterations. That seemed like a reasonable explanation.

> _2) Stress, it affects in more way than one_

Shouyou paused, what could he have been so stressed about? Valentine's day? Returning the cloak? Out of the blue Buru popped up in his mind. Maybe that one, though things had been calm. 

> _3) Your body knew, and if you just got off or there were remaining effects from your heat then his scent or presence could have triggered it_

Shouyou gawked at the paper. He did remember thinking Tobio smelled really nice. 

> _As for your actions, I’d say your body knew there was an alpha, and if the pull or urge was stronger than Natsu explained then it could also be because your body knew it was your mate.  
> _ _P.S. The sudden pick-up in your heat could be a combination of any of the 3.  
> _ _I'll come by later. I’m busy right now.  
> _ _KK_

“So what's it say?”

“Just read it.” He handed the letter back to her. 

“Oh—” There was nothing to say.

A pit, heavier than the guilt on his shoulders, slumped in his stomach. In circumstances like this, his boundless energy was no match to battle such sentiments. Uncharacteristically, he made his way to the door mellowly mumbling “I'm going to my place for now, cya later Natsu.”

“Oh- okay, I'll be here if you need anything.”

“Mhm.” He sighed, shutting the door on his way out. 

Shouyou couldn't stop thinking about Tobio. About last night. He was left asphyxiated, he couldn't get enough air as his blood rushed through him. His heart slamming against his chest as if it was trying to breakthrough. 

The ginger threw knives at a target he’d hung in his place. Not even that helped. He wanted to run. He couldn't stay still. A knot riddled with confusion, embarrassment, unsureness, guilt constricted his entire torso. 

Kenma’s letter made things worse, mainly the third reason he’d listed, _your body knew it was your mate._

_Damnit! Why? Why did it have to be Tobio?_

Shouyou had a list of “complaints.” 

The fact that Tobio was infuriatingly much taller than him was only the start. He found the alpha unkempt most of the time (not like Shouyou was much better) with his fringe was always a mess laying on this forehead and its natural window shape, Tobio scowled a lot, he was much more vulgar in his speech, he was highly competitive—especially against Shouyou—

Sure, Tobio did have redeeming qualities, looks aren't everything but yeah Tobio was handsome, he had the night sky in his eyes, he kept a clean-shaven face, his jawline, he had some really nice muscle definition. Shouyou shook his head. If he kept thinking about that stuff his mind would go _there_. But it was too late. 

Shouyou remembered every detail as if it was only moments ago. He remembered how it all felt, how _he_ felt, how turned on he was, how ready he was to submit himself. _I wanted him last night._

The ginger was entranced by Tobio's scent, he followed the trail, crept into the alpha’s bed, he scented the other. Shouyou hadn't intended to wake him, though when Tobio turned to him butterflies fluttered in his stomach. A rush of confidence and excitement ran through him and he was the one who climbed into Tobio’s lap. _I was the one who kissed first_. 

Fingers in that raven hair, Tobio's hand on his lower back. One taste wasn't enough for him. Shouyou wanted more. He could tell Tobio wanted the same. The alpha’s hands sliding down to his ass, his pleading blue eyes, oh that sent shivers down Shouyou’s spine. And when Tobio slid his tongue into his mouth Shouyou felt like all was lost like he was putty, then all he wanted was to have Tobio’s tongue in his mouth, to have those big hands all over him. _It felt so right I wanted more. I wanted to have him in me, to have him knot me. I told him to bite me, to bond with me—_

 _Shit._ The ginger covered his neck with his hand. 

Shouyou collected his throwing knives and grabbed the case he kept them in. He wanted to feel the sting of the cold air on his skin, something to wake him up from this nightmare he was living. Shouyou grabbed a cloak and fastened it. He stopped by Yachi’s apartment on his way out. Natsu answered the door as promised. He told her he needed her to hold onto the charm, that he’ll be back in a bit. Natsu knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to wear it, so she agreed. Shouyou removed the pendant and left. 

The confines of his one-room apartment were suffocating, the city choking. He needed fresh air. He needed the mountains. Steadily paced, he marched over to the forest, drawn to nature where he could find solace.

Thin sheets of show crunched under his feet while soggy leaves stuck to the bottom of his boots. 

No matter how far he ran, the vision of Tobio wouldn't fade. His bed hair, his attire or lack thereof providing the perfect view of his abs, his back muscles, the scar on his side Shouyou had no clue existed, and now that he knew he thought it only made the other hotter, aside from wondering how he got it. The others' commanding tone rung in his ears and Shouyou still stiffened at the sound of it. Then there was his scent—Shouyou slipped in the snow and slid down a shallow slope. Lucky that he didn’t end up hurt. 

Shouyou laid there, staring at the drab sky, a miserable gray, as snow misted his skin, picked up by the breeze. The iciness of the ground bit at him, but he didn’t move. 

Instead, he only groaned. The wind rustling the trees paired with the calmness of the sky evoked envy within the omega. It reminded him of the bitter lack of clarity in his life. The leaves blowing in the wind made the same noise of a rushing river—rapids he was at the mercy of. So much for smooth sailing. What he was once certain of, he was now unsure. Long ago he had vowed that he didn't ~~want~~ need, a partner, a mate, a bond. His initiation, his coming onto the alpha because of his heat, had sent him over the edge, the waterfall that marked the end of the rapids, hopefully. 

But as realizations surfaced his conflicting feelings billowed, crashing into him, serving to keep him under. His head was pounding.

Shouyou got up and looked for a tree he could make his target. He breathed in the fresh air, this was something he needed. He’d been lost in this forest once before. He knew what he wanted, body and mind in agreeance upon his slaughter after destination. Shouyou's only challenge was figuring out how to get there. 

Yet things were different now. He wanted to stay in the mountains, not forever, but he wasn’t in a rush to leave either. 

The ginger's mind was torn, what path should he take? There was no going back, or was there? No—it was too late for that. He’d gone too far. 

Shouyou dug his knives out of the tree bark. His brows furrowed as he bit his tongue in anger and confusion, complete bafflement at himself. He resumed throwing as he contemplated. 

Because he was a damn omega, because of his fucking heat, because his body moved before his mind he screwed up. Shouyou was left to decide a path, one he couldn’t go back on. 

Could he even face Tobio as a friend after this? Most likely no. A boundary was crossed and they'd probably end up drifting apart into mere acquaintances. Shouyou felt a tug at his heart, remembering Kenma’s warning about both parties being miserable if they paired with someone else. What difference would that make—how much more miserable could Shouyou’s life get? And if he listened to Fate, to his body—If he chooses to be with Tobio would the alpha even accept him now? After everything he’s done, keeping him at arm's length. Shouyou knew Tobio wasn’t the most patient alpha.

Shouyou turned his head to wipe away the gathered sweat with his forearm. He spotted a small patch of flowers, blooming in the snow. They weren’t just any flowers either, they were wild pansies. The same type that he’d seen Tobio give Yachi on Valentine’s Day. The ginger roughly recalled Yachi’s reaction, her excitement, the faint blush on her face, her smile, her response _I couldn’t be any happier!_

This memory sparked Shouyou's imagination. 

He saw Tobio with another omega, who was pretty even while faceless, him holding their child on his hip. A soft expression on his face, deep blue eyes peering into her soul as he saw her for her, he then smiled at his mate, who was clad in _his_ fur cloak. Tobio leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her into a side hug. He saw Tobio being territorial over her, but not to protect what was simply his. He was warding off other alphas because she looked uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, not saying a word. 

His mind had scarily accurately portrayed the alpha. In his head, the ginger repeated the alpha’s same words from the night before, _This isn’t you._

The mere sight of his made Shouyou’s stomach squeeze, his nerves twinged. It felt like he was either stabbed or punched in the gut and he couldn’t decipher which. The back of his throat was sore, closing in on itself, his sinuses twitching, causing his eyes to water while being on the verge of sneezing without having to sneeze. 

Shouyou retrieved his knives from where he threw them and didn’t do anything other than stare at the shaking metal. 

_It’s because he’s done similar with me._

Shouyou finally understood, Tobio valued him as more than just an omega to breed with, as more than a mate, as an equal, a rival—a person. Someone who he wanted to protect. Not in a condescending way, no he wasn't overbearing, he could be rude but it wasn't his goal. Fate only connected their paths so they could find each other; their souls didn't simply add to the other's life, they amplified it. From the start that much was clear, but Hinata's fears kept him in the dark. 

Shouyou sat on a trunk to think over this more while he sharpened his blades, dulled from overuse. One look at the care kit and he recognized the patterns, the colors, the metal, it was the same as the set of knives he’d seen in the guess room drawer. A set of unused knives, still in a bag. The same knives Shouyou had wanted at the festival. Tobio had bought them. The omega trusted this was a sign, given by Fate, that there was still a chance. Following the strings of Fate was optional. Shouyou knew that which is why he ran to the alpha’s cabin with a heightened sense of urgency. He had to fix things before it was too late. Tobio's growl could have been a warning that he was on his final straw. It was unlike any other growl he’d heard from him, if Shouyou had to put it into words it sounded viscous with ferocious rage and an undertone of hurt. 

Shouyou's legs wanted to give, they screamed for him to stop. But Shouyou had finally made up his mind, he knew what we had to do and he wasn’t going to let anything get in his way. Not even the soggy backside of his clothes, nor the cold that enveloped him, slowing his movements and numbing his muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, there are a bunch of comments I would like to make rn but I have several assignments due in less than 24 hrs, fun.  
> Up Next: (idk man, I'll update the endnotes later, for now, ig contemplate what just happened here bc there are a lot of complex emotions in this chapter and I literally had to hold myself back from stating a bunch out loud so yall could infer/see for yourself. (bc tbh I don't wanna treat my readers like they cant pick things up on their own, no-no.) I usually like to explicitly state things, but at this point I feel like it may be redundant idk)  
> Oh one more thing, I'll see ya in 2 weeks! I would love to get back sooner but school, 4 APs ;-;)  
> constructive comments are appreciated as well as hearing your thoughts! If not that's ok too! I just hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
